


【Y2】无忘花

by tanyanweizhong



Series: Y2磁石 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 76,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong
Summary: 警察x落语家。
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Series: Y2磁石 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838227





	1. Chapter 1

01

入秋入得快，街上没什么人，拉面车的两盏灯在风中晃。

刀在秋刀鱼身上划开口，鱼身被盐和胡椒渣腌过，之后涂上柠檬汁。烤盘垫锡纸，入箱出箱前后花了二十分钟，拉面车老板熟练地盛盘，切柠檬，缀上萝卜泥，咣当一声放在唯一光顾拉面车的客人面前。

那客人戴了顶红色毛线帽，吸溜完最后一口面，抬起头。

他凑近鱼身，闻了闻，不知触动哪根神经，职业病似地道了句“春花呀，纷如忧絮；酒肠啊，苦似黄莲”，声音虽小，但力道节奏将好，他用筷子另一头敲了敲桌，比划了个收尾动作。之后便一个筷子扎进那秋刀鱼肚子。

店家皱眉，说：“新落语段子？”

红毛线帽撇撇眉，说：“我哪有时间练段子。”

店家说：“以为你想明白了，明明旧日我们几个师兄弟里，就你最出息。”

红毛线帽笑：“就算我没想明白，今天这面和鱼，你也得请我。”

店家摊手：“二宫和也，我全部家当只剩这辆车，你啊，家里好歹还有个店。”

“别提。”二宫擦擦嘴，从一旁包里掏出几张纸，“今天跟人家谈卖店，一下午都没谈拢。”

“真卖？”

“不卖吃什么？”

“你那地段本来就不好，一到晚上到处都是混混，卖了也好。”店家叹气：“跟你家老爷子打过招呼没有？”

二宫托腮，漫不经心地吃鱼。

“不会吧，先斩后奏？”店家说，“也不怕老爷子跟你动家伙。”

二宫淡淡说：“你也见过，当年我离家出走去拜师，不也是被他动家伙一顿毒打。”

“可我也记得，你从前座毕业成了二ツ目，发表会上老爷子哭得泣不成声。”

二宫轻笑，却也不语。

回程途中下了夜雨。

二宫裹着外套一路步行，从灯火耀眼处走向深沉的黑。

路上被人狠狠撞了一下，包里东西纷纷落出来。他蹲下，将那些浸了水的文件抖了抖，被雨水糊掉的还有末尾的一串金额。他一股脑将那些东西塞回去，起身时发现地上还落着另一样。

他一愣，再度缓缓蹲下身。

他盯着那把黑色折扇，折扇上腾落着细密的雨珠。

身后不知哪里在放《荞麦面》里的数钱名段。

一声接一声，伴随观众的哄笑。

1,2,3,4,5,6,7……

数得不能太快，要把每个音吐清楚。

要让观众盯着你的手，你的手领着他们的心。

他没有回头，凝神在听。

眼前的折扇像个结界，横在他面前。

兜里电话响了，二宫回过神。

打电话来的是他师弟小武，和那个拉面车的店家一样，他们曾经都师从落语名家。后来出了些变故，为求生计他们解散组织，二宫家有个理发店，他父亲念了半辈子让他继承衣钵，这愿望算是绕了地球半周后终于步上正轨。

生意不咸不淡，但也有收入。

早年他们刚入前座，一分钱捞不着还要被师父使唤着满东京跑，任务都是五星级，飞檐走壁的那种。苦寒日不觉着苦，是因为他们坚信出头日就在不久之将来；可浑浑噩噩毫无目标地度日，就算肚子能填饱，心却还是空的。

小武打电话，说门口招牌被人砸了。二宫掐掐眉，说那招牌又不值钱，谁砸谁眼瞎。小武声音变得小心翼翼，说是警察砸的。

警察这个词在二宫的面前向来是禁忌。

当然这话太过绝对，现在二宫早不年轻，装在沙漏里的时光尘土已经积满荒野，虽不至于悟出大道理，可至少在想问题时不再把钻牛角尖作为第一选择。

当年他们的落语师父与一起命案挂钩，事件牵连甚广。

法网恢恢，警察的缉捕行动挺会挑时机，那日是他们的全国落语公演会。

二宫那时在落语界初生牛犊，这个全国公演的成功会成为他行往光明路的鹅卵石。

他坐在侧台，心情激荡，不由攥紧指头，心跳声被放大。

他看见师父风骨极正地坐于舞台中央，手里的扇子被他铿锵放下，咣当一声。

侧影像幅画。

那人长舒一口气，座无虚席的台下爆发雷鸣般掌声。

与此同时，舞台大厅的门被人迅速打开，穿着警服的人密密麻麻地涌入。

或许是舞台的打光太亮，二宫被刺得睁不开眼。

原来他师父舒那一口气，其实是将身上的桎梏统统解了去；他手中做了一个放下的动作，其实在宣告他的人生即将就此落幕。

二宫一点一滴靠着跬步走上高巅，那日却真正体会何为纵身一跃，努力转瞬成了笑话，荣光转瞬成了过眼云。他们若干弟子被媒体团团围住，恐怕出道会也没有如此声势浩大地被人蜂拥着采访。昔日的好口才在面对镜头时支支吾吾一句话也说不出，二宫用手半遮着脸，他的扇子被人挤掉了。推搡的人群像流水过潮似的拥着他们走，只是他们走的是逆流，走回了昔日起点，即便那已不能称作起点。

落语界有不成文的规定，入了谁家门，中途不得改师，拜什么师，往后走的就是什么路。师父好，徒弟则好，师父不好，徒弟也不能说他不好。若师父没了，那就一拍两散。

一散就过去四五年。是四年还是五年，二宫没拨着时钟数，大家各归各位，没有谁因为和落语分手而活不下去。

理发店门口蹲着几个人。

二宫冒雨小跑过去，那几人见着了二宫，灭掉手里的烟站起来。

二宫瞥他们几眼：“怎么回事？”

警察办案缉凶，他们这地段是多事区，刚好赶上人家大扫荡。其实是凶徒磕着了他们理发店门口的看板，也亏得那看板的功劳，警察顺利抓着了人，他们几个围观群众，还被定义成见义勇为的吃瓜路人。小武是个钱篓子，这种机会竟被他抓着碰瓷，他竟跟人家警察叫嚣着赔钱。

二宫捋了捋帽子，问：“然后？”

“然后！”小武兴冲冲从兜里掏出块表，“他们那个带队的警察真被我给懵着了，他把身上的表押给了我们，说是找机会再拿钱来赔。”

二宫接过那表，在灯光下凑近瞅了瞅。

小武左手拳砸进他右手掌心：“这表是真货，Panerai，我刚查了，一百六十万，现在的警察工资都这么高了？”

反正二宫是摸不出来一百六十万该是个什么手感。

他转念说：“我怎么记得我们这招牌是请我师兄做的，没花钱。”

小武嘿嘿摸头：“反正人家都说了要赔钱了，我们不如想个办法，把这表拿下，不还他了。”

二宫推他额头一把：“师父教过你讹人钱财？教过你碰瓷骗人？”

“师父……”小武冷下脸，“师父因为什么不在了，我们大家都清楚。”

二宫忽愣了愣，旁边有人撞了撞小武胳膊。

小武脸上讪讪，挠挠头。

二宫握着那表，沉默地开门进屋。

一楼是理发室，卫生才搞了一半，室内融着柔和的香波味。二楼则不同，除了卧室，还有个公共空间。里面什么物品也没有，隔音效果不错，那是二宫用来练习落语的。说是练习，脱离了过去的那种高强度训练，现在的练习都属于三天打鱼两天晒网，他的正业已不是这个，那么这个可以称之为梦想的东西就成了消遣。

消遣不能拿来吃饭，可这间屋子二宫谁也不让动。小武入门晚，和师父没什么过深的情谊，平日都是二宫带他，师父出事后，小武也只愿跟着二宫混，都是雏鸟情结作祟。

可二宫又能教小武什么，他除了落语什么都不会，就算勉强学会拿把剪刀吃饭，这店门的经营依旧一团糟。

小武跪坐在他面前，二宫将那表放回桌上，他扯掉帽子，抓了抓头发。

小武埋下头，不情不愿地说了声抱歉。

“芝浜。”二宫忽然说。

“诶？”

二宫垂眼看他：“这就忘了？”

“没有。”小武没好气说，“不过我背的是三代目桂三木助的那版。”

“那版就行。”二宫说，“从第三段开始。”

小武哦了声，这就放下折扇坐正身，开腔。

落语没什么大道理，讲的都是小义。

孤独，绝望，欺骗，仇恨，那些黑暗的感官被明朗化，却只能靠一人演绎。

语言是武器，折扇是附加武器。

演绎之人往往可悲，因为他们比听众更明白故事道理。

可到头来，这些故事道理救赎了别人，参透道理之人却自陷迷宫，丢了风骨，甚至丢了命。

有人在室外敲门，小武大汗淋漓，二宫叫了停。

“NINO哥，警察来了。”

二宫捏着那块表，让小武继续跪着。

他下了楼，没听见警铃也没看见警车，一楼能坐的地方只有剪发的位置。

的确有人坐着，那人没穿警服，头发有些湿润。

他在翻杂志。

可那人的注意力不在杂志，他的眼睛在打量这里，打量这里的人。二宫插着兜走过去，那人听见声响，回过头。

回头那瞬他就站了起来，因为他站着的位置正好挡住壁灯，在二宫眼里，那人的脸覆进一片黑色的阴影。

这也没影响那人模样。

若说他是警察，模样的确像个当警察的。

二宫眯起眼，努力辨析那人手里翻开的证件。

那人比二宫稍稍高些。

“你好，搜查一课樱井翔。”

几年前二宫也和警察打过交道。

他们几个弟子一一接受警察问话，那些警察对他们说的每一句话进行咬文嚼字，抠他们的证词，就为了收集罪证。配合警察工作是公民义务，可每人心中都有一把尺，人们更愿意用自己的眼睛去看这个世界，去审视和衡量这个世界的善与恶。

他们说不出师父的坏话，可他们的如实陈情却成了警察眼里的扭曲真相。师父杀了人，证据确凿，人已认罪，板上钉钉的事。那案子结得极快，师父的旧宅被封，他们的落语会所也被立刻回收，什么都没留下。如今会所已经改建成幼儿园，再听不见什么咿咿呀呀地练嗓声。

二宫不是个特别悲观的人，天还没塌。就算手里没了武器，他还能继续向前走。

可能是今晚淋雨淋得冤枉，昔日的落语界好友飞黄腾达当上真打ち，加之看板被砸，还遇上个扔表炫富的警察，这便隐约想起那些旧事。

这么一想，他的心情就不太舒畅。

这位樱井警官懂得察言观色，他收了证件，皱起眉。

二宫拉了把椅子坐，他靠着椅背，左手玩着樱井的那块表，他抬起眸，说：“樱井警官坐。”

樱井盯了盯他，说：“两个小时前，组内因为办案在这里扰了民，砸了二宫老板的店铺招牌，由于事发突然，当时忙着抓人，只有想着下班了再过来看一眼。”

二宫淡淡笑了笑：“看来樱井警官还挺信任我们这等小市民，留了这么块宝贝抵给我们，也不怕吓着我们这些没见过市面的。”

樱井却也笑：“既然管着这个片区，就要对这个片区的市民保有相应的信任。”他顿了顿，问，“二宫老板开店多久了？”

二宫抱肘：“这算是审问？”

“不是。”樱井回：“不过我看你门口写着一句营业法则，要和客人保持愉快的沟通氛围。”

二宫玩表的手一停。

樱井刨了刨刘海，转着椅子面向镜子。

“我想剪个发，接单吗？”

二宫抖了抖白色围布，围布穿在樱井身上，背后被二宫用力系了个结。

樱井躺平，二宫调试热水，冲起他的后脑。他这门手艺从小学起，若非半路因为落语离家出走，他早几年就该在这里扎根做职人。可学了这门手艺也有好处，手指灵活的人通常脑子转得快，这点在他学落语的道路上成为了加分点。

樱井闭着眼，他眼睫很长，温吞的光火照亮他的脸。他眉心稍稍放缓，像是觉着舒服。

下一秒二宫故意调烫了水，那人猛一个睁眼，和上方的二宫面面相觑。

二宫正面无表情地看着樱井。

半晌，二宫将喷头移开，那些热水泛起的白气盈上他的脸。

“我认得你。”

樱井瞪着他。

二宫不缓不急地开口：“你也参加了我们的那场落语全国公演会，你没穿警服，穿的是便装，在接待处，是我给你剪的票。”

樱井忽地坐起身。

他的头发湿哒哒滴着水，他转过头，脸上的表情凝滞了一瞬。

二宫却用干毛巾给他擦起头发：“怎么？是不是那单案子也给樱井警官的履历书上添了几笔丰功伟绩，否则今日怎么还进得了搜查一课，还能风风光光地在我店门口抓人？”

樱井将脑袋从那毛巾里露出，他头毛乱着，刘海遮着他的眼睛，他甩了甩头。

他沉思了好一阵。

“你是……远山一郎的弟子？”

二宫在陈列架里张罗着吹风机。

樱井又犹疑一阵：“落语？”

二宫轻哼了声：“你根本不懂落语，当时还向我要了不少宣传册，我看你们警察演起戏来也很足套。”

“那不是演戏。”樱井严肃地说，“二宫老板，你我本就素不相识，我不了解你，你也不了解我，你大可不必对我怀有敌意，警察有警察的义务，你应该理解。”

二宫说：“抱歉，我这个人，就是讨厌警察。”

樱井沉着脸坐回座椅。

咔嚓咔嚓，只剩剪刀的声音。

“住你对街的小野老太太，你可认识？”

二宫说：“认识，老主顾。”

“前几天，老太太在家里上吊了。”

二宫手一顿。

“被人骗了一千万，电话诈骗，用的是她儿子的名义。那是她的养老钱，她每周去的地方就那么几个，有机会对她使套的人，肯定离她不远。”樱井说，“今晚抓的正是他们那帮人，你店门口的看板助我们抓到了重要人物，可惜，并不是全部。这些人流散地分布在城市的各个角落，现在，每一分一秒，你给我剪头发的这些时间里，他们很可能就在作案。”

二宫垂下剪刀：“你想说什么？”

樱井看着镜子里的二宫，半晌，他说：“没什么，你剪得不错。”

他起身，准备掏钱包。

“听过《火焰太鼓》吗？”

樱井一愣。

二宫抿了抿唇，开腔：“有个叫甚兵卫的杂货商，不会做生意，人偏偏还是个死脑筋，别人若是夸一句他家的火盆好看，他高兴起来能将这破火盆免费送给别人。后来他送人的东西越来越多，家徒四壁，自始至终都过不上光明的好日子。”

他轻言轻语讲了段落语的开头，知道樱井听不懂，还故意用了白话。

和小武的那几句机械式背诵不同，二宫掌控着节奏单单说了一句，没用全力，毕竟对门外汉用全力等同于对牛弹琴。

可惜他手里没扇子，否则真想对着墙壁开个夜场。

开夜场前，他还得轰人。

“或许你们可以判断远山一郎是个什么样的人，可我们这里，只有如同甚兵卫一样的人。”二宫将桌前的表砸丢回樱井手里，“你不用把这东西故意留在此处钓鱼，这里没有你想抓的人。”

樱井有些错愕，他僵在原地。

二宫如风般开门：“你瞧不起我们，我们也看不上你。樱井警官好走。”

门外下着雨，显然樱井没伞。二宫毫不留情，啪嗒一声关了门。

樱井退步着走下台阶，他的头发还留着好闻的香波味道，可惜又得淋雨。他昂起头，雨珠砸着他的脸。他之前明明好几次路过这里，却从没仔细看过。他瞧着门牌号上的“二宫”，门牌有些发旧，上面都是风吹雨淋的痕迹。

二宫态度不好，说话得理不饶人，十分难对付。只是二宫那话也没讲错，樱井留表和深夜造访都非平白无故。他怀疑这里，怀疑这里的每一个人。

倒没想到二宫认识他，即便那时他不过一个人新人警察，对那案子的细枝蔓节实际并不清楚，那甚至是他第一次出行动。

第一次的确具有纪念性，所以他记得远山一郎的名字，也记得他是个落语家。

现在二宫把他当成了假想敌，刚刚冲他那表情仿佛是他给远山一郎亲自戴上手铐似的。这便棘手了。

可除却这些因素之外，二宫那人剪头发技术不错，说话声音也好听。

樱井坐在出租车里，用手机查着那个落语故事。

明明都是同样的文字，樱井读几句便没了兴致，可若回想起二宫讲的那些，竟能在他脑里产生一个回音效应。

他掐掐眉心，打了个电话。

“帮我调一个旧案的资料。”

02

樱井警官算是个工作狂。大案在手，办公室是他家，大案告破，办公室还是他家。三好青年作为警局风暴眼，各项都达标，就是顾不了家。所以风暴眼成了高岭之花，被若干个适龄警花当脱单锦鲤来拜。

最近全局大体检，他们重案组成员各个不达标，上局体恤，假期不给批，让他们没任务的午休时间做广播体操。点名让樱井带队，据说这样出勤率高些。

高岭之花头绑发带，展臂踢腿小跳步。真够“世风日下”。

樱井在隔壁组机动队有个同期，叫相叶雅纪，也抓阄抓到了广播体操队。自从樱井进了重案组，相叶便抓不着那人的影，上次见面，估计还是某个硝烟四起的拆弹现场。

相叶以为樱井忙成狗，结果那人做完广播体操竟还有力气靠坐在椅子上看书。看闲书也就罢了，偏偏那些书皮封面古旧，一看就年代久远，相叶瞅了瞅，像认出那封面。

“《牡丹灯笼》？”相叶乐了，“十年前的圆朝落语了吧。”

樱井瞥他一眼，忽想起什么，说：“哦对，我怎么没想到来找你。”

相叶是个货真价实的落语迷。警校时期他就落语不离手，每天起床睡前都要听。可惜十年前日本处于松竹吉本大热，落语不时兴，相叶手里那些珍藏旧物也不过旁人口中的过时玩意。樱井那会儿兴趣飞得更远，他还在黑人音乐里听着Kurtis Blow，自然没搭上相叶手里的顺风车。

“这书现在市面上都没了吧。”相叶眼尖，问。

樱井将那泛黄的书册递给相叶，说：“知道他么？”

相叶皱眉，用拇指摩挲着那封皮：“远山一郎？知道，这是你出的第一个案子，表彰式我还参加了……那案子不是早都结了？”

樱井抿了抿唇：“结案后的第三个月，远山一郎就在牢里病死了。”

相叶说：“一个落语家，如果不能让他说落语，那他活着跟死了也没什么分别。”他顿了顿，“这些远山一郎写的书已经是禁物了吧，你现在把它翻出来做什么？”

“你听过这个人的落语么？”

相叶迟疑：“听过，不过当年远山家的落语会一票难求，都说拜在他门下的弟子各个出类拔萃，日后也是风光门楣的。”

樱井说：“那你得帮我个忙。”

“……啊？”

樱井盯了盯相叶的刘海，说：“我带你去剪个头发。”

档案室关于远山一郎一案的记录非常少。后来听闻档案室闹过一次火灾，保存下来的只剩这些纸质，电子扫描的完全版倒是有，不过在警视厅总局，如果樱井想要，恐怕还得层层递交申请，难度不小。

好在远山写的那几本书还留着，大多是落语新编，只有在后记部分才会提及关于他本人的生活轶事。他的几个徒弟也有登场，不过徒弟都是艺名，他自然不能与之对号入座。

这些天他闲暇都在看这些书。并非他打通经脉开启兴趣大门，没什么缘由，或者就是不服输。二宫说他不懂，事实他的确不懂，以前这种类话他听过也就算了，偏偏从那个瘦瘠猫背的青年落语家口里说出来，这座山樱井竟硬生生就没翻过去。

他不懂，那就学。

学不明白，他还有相叶这个落语维基。

当然，学落语是小事，正事是查案。办公室的白色展板上，连环诈骗凶杀案的人物关系图正撒开一张巨网，那网络如同巨蟒般四处延伸，绝大部分已经收网，还剩些苟延残喘的。

相叶不明就里，以为樱井要拉他去美容院，可目的地却是个昏黑小巷，还是家没招牌的理发店。

“招牌前几天被我不小心给砸了。”樱井解释。

相叶说：“我从来不让不认识的理发师碰我的头发。”

樱井瞥他：“警校时期人人寸头，也没看你捱不下去。”

相叶惊恐地捂住脑袋。

店门口有人在扫地，扫得极不认真，灰尘全往樱井和相叶的脚边飞。

那人见着樱井，脸一愣，刚想拿着扫把赶人，相叶忽发现他那简易和服边上挂着个叮叮当当的饰物，相叶眼睛一亮，凑过去问：“这是不是笑福亭大师用过的宽永通宝？”

“哟。”那扫地小弟说，“兄弟，识货啊。”

相叶说：“之前隔着图片看过，没见过真货。”

扫地小弟说：“要不，我八折卖给你？”

“八折是多少？”

“不贵，我算你八万。”

相叶浅浅一笑，说：“兄弟，在警察面前可要好好讲话。”

那人悻悻然。

“不过我家店里确实还有好多珍品，看你是个懂行的我才搭理你。”

相叶回头，问樱井：“这儿不是理发店么？”

樱井插着兜走上台阶，径直推门。

里面仍然没什么客人，那扫地小弟带他们进屋坐着等，相叶环顾四周，有些坐不住。之前樱井没发现，这一楼空间里，有一角陈列着许多旧品。

相叶说这些都是办寄席用的东西——那个像旗帜一样的叫のぼり，旁边那个提灯也有专门的名字叫行灯，再后面那些都是奏乐用的。除此之外，办寄席必须要名家题字，呵，这家竟然用的橘流家元的题字，够豪气。

樱井和相叶的后方有人清了清嗓。

两人回头。

二宫站在台阶上，居高临下地看着他们。他今日穿了身素色和服，刘海捋上去露出额头，耳发也剪短了，像比几天前瞧着更年轻。

这造型能让樱井看清他的样子，他脑中第一应激反应竟是这家伙成年了么。

“我带朋友来剪个头。”樱井说。

二宫却答：“我怎么记得前几天我已经把你给轰走了。”

樱井挠挠头，说：“你这店门大打开，谁都能进来，你有生意不做，不合常理。”他笑了笑，“你说我不懂落语，那我就带了个懂的来。”

相叶一脸丈二和尚，他还没抓住重点，竟说了句：“先说好，我可不剪寸头。”

相叶这人其实怕生，可若遇着和他兴趣爱好相关的，他就立马交心了。加上他的落语知识确实不赖，在二宫这种落语熟手面前竟也能侃侃而谈。

樱井一直没出声，在背后看着他们，准确地说是看着拿剪刀的二宫。

之前他作为客人，只能从镜子里观察那人一举一动。现在他作为旁观者，相叶的哪句话能触动他神经，他都表现在挥动剪刀的节奏上。

他听着那两人一言一语地来回问话。

二宫在这里开店五年，生意一向如此，他们和近邻交情一般，那小野老太太的确常来，因为她非常喜欢落语，时常会让二宫或者小武讲给她听。他们现在和落语协会无甚关联，也和过去的事件毫无瓜葛，就是个安生过日子的小老百姓。

警察查案归查案，不要总戴着一副有色眼镜看人。

当然，最后这话是说给樱井听的。

期间扫地小弟送了两碗热腾腾的小豆汤，说是每日限定，都是老板亲手做的。

二宫瞪他：“谁让你拿出来了？”

小弟摸摸头：“不是每天前十位的客人都要送么？反正送不出去还是要我们喝掉……”

樱井却拿起那个小瓷碗，低头闻了闻，里面含有栗子的甘露煮。

他用勺匀了匀，热气飞腾。

“非常好吃。”

樱井咕嘟咕嘟，一饮而尽。

二宫挠了挠耳，耳朵有点红。

他背过身擦手。

半晌，二宫说：“御膳汁粉。”

樱井抬起头。

“诶？”相叶没懂。

樱井却反应过来：“圆朝大师的《御膳汁粉》。”

二宫一惊，转身讶异地看了看他。

“好像是一个旧武士改行当了士族，为了生活，不得不做些他不喜欢的生意，可是他天生不是做生意的料，如果不能做自己喜欢的事，那么除此之外的其他事，无论做不做得好，在他眼里都是失败。”

相叶脑袋搁在座椅上，说：“果然，学霸的学习成果向来立竿见影。”他笑着对二宫说，“这家伙已经恶补了好几天的落语，我都差点以为他是不是喜欢上某个女落语家了。”

二宫却忽地沉默起来。

樱井放下空碗，见二宫踱步，从那堆杂物里拿了几枚坐垫，又从他那和服里掏出一把折扇。

“你只看过书，没听过段子吧。”

座垫被他放在地上一一堆着。

“那给你讲讲。”

此时樱井竟有些局促地站起身，扫地小弟了然于心，给他和相叶也一人分了个坐垫。

二宫跪下，坐正了身。

樱井和相叶也急急跪下。

“开始了。”

啪嗒一声，二宫将那折扇呈放于他们之间。

划开楚河汉界，像自然而然做了个开幕的指示。

二宫的身后是扇田字窗，夕阳温吞，来回行人寥寥，偶尔有野猫的叫声。

樱井从窗外移回视线，他发现二宫正在看他。

二宫的眼睛总是没什么温度，可眼前被夕阳暖着，像石子荡过静水，像桃树冒了花骨朵。那是生命力。

半晌，他竟对着樱井笑了声。

不似气音，是喉中蹦出的三两笑，十分真切。

如果不能做自己喜欢的事，那么除此之外的其他事，无论做不做得好，在他眼里都是失败。

——或许樱井点破的，正是二宫的故事。

三游亭圆朝大师只活了六十一岁，死于脑髓炎，他去世之前在木原店上演了最后的绝章《牡丹灯笼》。他六岁跟着父亲修行，一生除了落语没做过其他的事。就连最后的那场绝章，观众都是笑了哭，哭了笑，笑笑哭哭，幕就散了。他的落语才能无人能出其右，而上一个能将他的段子再度还原之人，正是远山一郎。

远山一郎敬重圆朝大师，也将圆朝大师的落语之道，一字一句教授给了他的所有弟子。

“怎么样才能抓住观众，不是靠动作，靠嘴皮，要靠心。如果你的心是净的，世界都是敞亮，如果你的心是脏的，落语自然也会抛弃你。”

远山放下茶盏，对着十六岁的二宫如是说道。

“做一个敞亮的人。”

二宫抓着折扇，再度咣当一敲。

他缓了缓气，明明讲的是个喜剧，他喉咙竟有些发酸。

相叶像被震慑到了。

他两只手不由合起，来回啪啪几声。

“好厉害！”

二宫收了坐垫，慢慢站起，他抓着椅子背，指尖发白。

“二宫老板？”樱井试探性叫他。

“那天……”二宫定了定，开口，“那天小野老太太也来了这里，她听了这段同样的落语，我记得她笑得非常开心，也只有真正喜欢落语的人才会露出那样的表情。从这里走回她家只要一百米，那天她也是一如往常地回家。只可惜，那天晚上回去之后，她就上吊自杀了。”

“给她讲落语的人是你？”樱井问。

二宫瞥他，摇头。

一旁的扫地小弟醍醐灌顶：“啊，是小武哥！”

他说完也觉自己声贝太大，忙捂上了嘴。

二宫眯起眼，问：“你身上那个宽永通宝，哪儿来的？”

小弟支支吾吾：“小武哥给的。”

“他哪儿来这么多钱？”

小弟说：“不知道，他就是说他玩赛马赢了钱。”

“他现在在哪？”

小弟耸肩：“一大早就出去了，没说去哪。”

樱井忽然说：“记得砸坏你们看板的那个人吗？“

二宫蹙眉。

“他后脑磕了个脑震荡，现在人还没醒。”

樱井看着二宫，一字一句说：“但他之所以会磕着，是因为你们口中这位小武怕自己身份败露，所以当时直接选了个灭口的做法，堂而皇之在警察眼皮底下作案，他倒是真敢。”

二宫沉下脸：“所以你留给他了一块表试探他？”

樱井抬手，看了看时间：“今晚荒川区会有第二次扫荡，他不会再逃得掉了。”

二宫却没好气说：“你这算什么？终于抓到了我店里的人，特地来我面前耀武扬威？”

樱井说：“你也怀疑他。”

“……”

“你讲落语给我们，就是想代入他的角度来看看当日小野老太太听完落语是什么样的。她明明应该很满足，很开心，可是她却选择了结束生命。她自己的亲生儿子在一场事故里死去了，所以她这些年一直把小武当做儿子，可到头来，小武却骗了她全部身家。或许她都知道，她没告诉警察，眼看着小武骗了一单又一单。她选择了结其实是没办法接受自己的孩子是个诈骗犯，也没办法再用客人的身份来这里听落语，因为那是对她喜爱的落语的亵渎。”

二宫没应声，他低头，握了握拳。

樱井盯着他的拳，微微皱眉。

其实樱井并不知道二宫他们师兄弟这些年风里雨里的患难交情。师父走了，摊子理应留给二宫扛，可他没扛好，师弟仍然走了歪路。这意味着什么，这意味着他们远山一流以后更难东山再起，一个杀人犯，一个诈骗犯，他们将永无再出头之日。

“我想去现场。”

相叶张了张口：“这不行吧，之前是闹了人命才让一课管，今晚诈骗案收网是搜查二课的事，一课和机动队都没法插手。”

二宫说：“不劳烦你们。”

语毕，他打开门。

他走得很急，甚至小跑起来。木屐在石阶路上咣当作响。

走过一个路口，红灯让他止住了步。

他缓了缓神，直到耳边传来一阵细小的车鸣。

他慢慢侧过头，街边那辆车的驾驶席位摇下了车窗。

樱井的脸露了出来。

他说：“上车。”

车辆飞速行驶，二宫坐在后座，相叶在打电话，樱井沉默地开车。

车辆穿越了好几条街，在闹市口停下。

天已经黑透了。

灯红酒绿处，警察拉起黄线，疏散着人群。

二宫下了车，钻进那些人群里，警察押着好几个人出来。

周围群众议论纷纷。

小武是最后一个被押出来的，他头埋得极低，媒体的闪光灯适时打在了他脸上。

二宫忽想起师父落难那日，那时他还能站在那群师弟前面替他们挡着。

现在他只能和那些群众站在一起，混迹在万千陌生脸庞中，看着罪犯被绳之于法。

小武从二宫身旁走过，夜空带过了一阵风。

他没看见二宫。

二宫低头，掐了掐眼角。

人群开始骚动，他脚底脱力，竟也被那些人拥着向后倾。

这当口，一只手掌伸过来托住了他。

二宫抬起头，那人轻轻捏住他的手臂，将他从人群带出。

警铃声逐渐远去，周遭的谈话声也退散遁却。

二宫看着那人，耳边像忽然万籁俱寂。

03

这些年跟在二宫身边的人越来越少。

远山一脉的弟子早散了一半，这次小武出事，剩下的基本留不住。他们要走，二宫自然不拦，坚持早非易事，更何况是场毫无回报的空待，二宫理解，也尊重。

他坐在廊前喝啤酒，几个师弟提着行李箱从二楼下来向他说再见。他弓着身没回头，单单举了个树杈手，权当道别。

锁门声让放置在柜架上的相框啪地倒了，二宫轻轻侧头，从地上站起。

他光着脚走过去，缓缓将那张合照扶正，拇指摸了上去。

那是远山弟子人数最多时期照的留影，照片上的众人纷纷画了志村健的傻蛋殿下妆，张开双手比了个大字，神色虔诚地站在协会门口。他们喊着豪言壮语，要将远山一门做大，做得更大。

他们脸上都是阳光。

人在拥有梦想之时才会发觉这个世界的明亮，那时二宫为了维持生计，早上摸黑边送报纸边背段子，每天他都会下意识去迎接太阳，成为唤醒这座城市的人。

照片里的二宫站在正中央，脸上的明媚笑容确实属于那个一去不回的追梦时期。

只是现在那笑容看着特刺眼，比太阳刺眼多了。

廊外吹了阵冷风，室内静得出奇。室内只有二宫一人，只剩他一人。

他皱了皱眉，将那合照塞进了抽屉，狠狠合上。

这时他发现原本摆放相框的旁边还放了个纸团，皱得不成样，他将那纸团细细展开，上面潦草地记录了一个电话号码。

他原地思忖了下，这些天他过得浑噩，情绪不高，那晚上也是那两个警察送他回来的。是了，那樱井警官还写了联络方式，说有什么事随时可以找他，原来21世纪的搜查一课警察还负责排忧解难当知心哥哥。

二宫对警察本就没什么好感，况且樱井还是参与缉捕他师父的相关警员之一，暂且不论事实正误，于公于私，这纸团都永远只能做个纸团。

可惜二宫低估了这位知心哥哥。

这店二宫迟早得卖，人手不够，剩下的都是临时工，他这个老板也得揽下跑堂活儿。第二天除了老客人，来了几个新客人，还都是女性。她们说是被推荐来的，点名让二宫给她们剪头发。二宫说他可没付钱搞广告搞pr，别是走错了店。那几个女性义正辞严，说她们队长可是给这里打了五颗星的。

二宫反应快，一下明白怎么回事。他抱肘，说：“你们警察不是不喜欢搞特殊么？我这里可没有套餐折扣。”

警花姐姐回：“我们队长可从来不骗人。”

二宫轻描淡写地说：“这里开不长久了，你们队长要真是个热心肠，一天两个哪里够，最起码得把你们整个局都介绍过来。”

哪知他随口一句反馈，倒真被这两位警花姐姐捎了回去。接连好几日，不止警察，各色各样的新客都有。不全是樱井的朋友，有的是朋友的朋友的朋友，八竿子打到了三代之外的妖魔鬼怪都招来了。

可樱井本人却没来。没来也刷了些存在感，只言片语都从旁人嘴里道出。樱井的名字一出现二宫就不太参与聊天，只拿着剪刀静静地听。

警局同事阐述局中上下关系，说樱井近年战功累累，他一心扑在工作上，每次冲锋陷阵都像不要命，前些天胳膊还挨了一刀。假也不请，吊着胳膊照样开开心心上班。

另一同事说他就这样，之前让他往上升，他还嫌去现场的机会少，直接拒了，把上级气得不行。

“他条件这么好，我还装过老好人给他介绍新对象，可都没成。”

“是挺可惜，可想想原因也不难明白。他以前的那些事，谁听了不会被吓走？”同事轻叹，“除非他不做警察。”

二宫握着剪刀的手停了停，可那两人的话也就止于此。

不得不说这些只言片语构建出来的人物形象和之前二宫见过的樱井实在难以重叠，落语上这也算一门训练方法，因为他们必须依照文本上的只言片语去演绎他们想象中的人物形象。二宫许久没练，就借着这些杂言重温了一次。

樱井资历轻轻就入了重案组，他天生热爱这个职业，脑袋里也装不下什么闲人闲事，在他眼里人被分为与案情有关和与案情无关两种，他观察入微，对每一个初见的人都会从细节出发。和他相处应该挺累，因为他没什么特别的兴趣爱好；和他相处应该也挺幸福，因为他总会记得身边每一个朋友的生日。

方方面面都是二宫应对苦手的那种类型，和他打交道，恐怕比背一百个段子难多了。

而等樱井亲自过来，已是大半个月后。

他也没进店，一个人孤零零地站在门口抽烟。

右手手背上还缠着绷带，他在外面等着二宫店里的最后一个客人走。

二宫拿着卷帘门专用长钩仰着头准备关门，他视线平移，樱井在不远处掐灭了烟。

他走过来，说了句“哟”。

二宫没理他。

樱井单手把门口的招牌拖进屋，待二宫关完门，他还捣鼓起垃圾袋和塑料空瓶。

二宫蹙眉：“放下放下，你都独臂侠了还能干什么？”

樱井仍用一只手扛起所有垃圾，回头对二宫一笑：“我可是刚从射击场出来，单手照样什么都能干。”

二宫愣了愣。

樱井回来时嘴里喊了句冷，二宫也换了便装，他正在关一楼的灯。

“看来生意还不错。”樱井拿了个板凳在放置落语的杂物区旁坐着，问，“其他人呢？”

二宫转过身，靠着桌子，慢慢瞥了樱井一眼。

“案子还没结吗？”

“什么案子？”

二宫眯了眯眼：“我以为我是犯了什么大案，劳你这么三天两头往我这里安插眼线？”

樱井笑了：“我可没那么大能耐，我就算朋友再多，也没本事每天给你送客人，你怎么不想想是自己手艺好？”

“你图什么？”

“你有什么让我图的？”

气氛静了静。

樱井朝后倾身，坐着从兜里掏出一个纸团。

“刚从废纸堆里看见的。”樱井试图把那个写着他联络方式的纸团捋平，折折叠叠像在做纸飞机，“二宫老板，你把问题想得太复杂了。我是警察，不过那也是上班时间才是警察，你讨厌警察，因此讨厌我，这都可以理解。”

二宫没说话，知道这话还有转折。

樱井说：“可是我真的非常喜欢你的落语。”说完他倒有些不好意思，“你可能觉着我一个门外汉什么都不懂，事实上我确实还在学习中，但是我认为有时候人喜欢上什么东西就是一种瞬间性的直觉。那天你在这里讲的《御膳汁粉》，就给了我这样的瞬间性直觉。”

二宫站定，朝樱井这方走了几步，他也拿了张板凳，坐在樱井的两步之外。

“那是你看的太少了，你若真喜欢落语，那也该去看看名家的表演会，找不到地方我可以推荐你几个寄席，就当你给我送客人的回报……”

“《文七元结》。”

二宫猛地一怔。

“你在二つ目披露式上讲的。”樱井说，“不过没有视频，这些都是远山一郎写在书里的。拿到旧档案前，我都在整理这些书，他说他觉着这辈子最开心的一刻，就是在二つ目披露式上将你们正式介绍给外面的人的时候。”

二宫沉默了片刻：“档案？那档案你不是一清二楚？”

樱井淡淡一笑：“我那时不过一个新人警察，都是上面让我做什么我做什么，也就只有现在才有资格看到全部。”

“全部？”

樱井抿了抿唇：“没什么，我个人好奇罢了。”

二宫盯着樱井手里的那团纸：“你知道《文七元结》讲的是什么吗？”

“知道。”

“那你觉得为什么长兵卫愿意把给女儿赎身的钱借给轻生的文七？”

“因为活着才是希望，而人一死……”樱井的表情竟忽地黯了黯，“那就是从这世上不留痕迹地彻底消失。”

二宫平静道：“你说得也对。”

“……”樱井沉声问，“但其实？”

“是他没有退路。”二宫一字一句说，“他只有将钱借给文七，才能逼迫自己戒掉赌债，从而破釜沉舟，救人救己。这个段子难度非常大，当时我的落语遇到瓶颈，师父却让我接手如此大难度的段子，实际上，他也是想逼得我没有退路，他想让我成为长兵卫。”

“你的确成功了，披露会上你的《文七元结》引起了不小的轰动。”

二宫说：“如果你说喜欢是一种直觉，那么我到现在也没有后悔加入远山协会，因为那种直觉已经陪伴我十多年了。”

樱井看着他。

二宫耸肩，站起，声音略微沙哑：“所以我根本不相信他会杀人。”

他似要上楼，樱井也跟着站了起来，他叫了声：“二宫桑。”

二宫侧头。

“我能……我是说，我能当你的观众吗？”樱井说，“在这里也行，在别的什么地方也行，我想听你讲一次落语。”

二宫说：“我已经不讲了。”

“可是你上次讲了。”

“那是我心情好。”

樱井想了想，咬牙加一句：“我会付钱！”

二宫头也不回地上楼。

“喂。”樱井在下面挥了挥手，“你总不能让我每次都来店里找你说话吧？”

二宫身形一顿。

他冲下方的樱井看了看，只见樱井手里那架写着他联络方式的纸飞机已经成型。

他在嘴边哈了口气，纸飞机便插上了翅膀。

昏黄的灯光中，那团白色的影子飞到了二宫面前。

二宫伸手，拈住了纸机翼。

明明拈住的是张纸，他却觉那纸仿佛有一层蓬勃的生命力。

二宫再次低头，看向樱井的眼睛。

长兵卫破釜沉舟，救人救己。是他没有退路，是他入了绝境。

樱井竟会喜欢这样的段子。

眼下他的眼睛像一处没有花的花田，曾经拥有盛景，但那些盛景只属于过去。现在花田早已破败不堪，阳光不再光顾，终日阴雨绵绵。

那个花田再也没有种上过新花。

眼睛不会骗人。

他也是个有故事的人。

04

虽说二宫收了樱井的纸飞机，也就应了他那个落语之约。可这不比素日练习，对于一个落语家来讲，寄席观众无论是一人还是一百人，他所呈现的精神面貌应该都是一样的。一旦着手，他得开始挑段子，稽古练习，进行各式各样的准备，别提他还得开店，练习都是抽的午夜，每天就睡三小时不到。

有时累极，他也会搞不明白自己在做什么。明明不是披露会也不是表演场，他从没有专门为哪一个特定的人郑重其事地表演落语，况且观众还是半个门外汉。

实则，他心里挺通透。自从小武出事，再到师弟劳燕分飞各散西东，他知道可能做落语这件事，在他人生的前半段就已经终止了。像经历了抛物线的上浮和下沉，顶端的那一瞬保留在他人生的最好时刻。如今剩下的微薄希望泛不起任何水花，他正处在放弃与不放弃的边缘。那么他的确需要一个可以称之为谢幕点的契机，如同师父在最后的表演场上敲响的那声折扇。

很恰巧，樱井在这时出现，给了二宫这个契机。即便这家伙行为举止奇奇怪怪，但他对落语有一种天生的领悟性，所以二宫能够感受到他在提及落语时所表露的真诚之态，即便他们只见过几面。这其实很难得，二宫在落语界认识的朋友并不多，这个业界向来如此，因为不存在任何侥幸的成功，能成大物者往往都在千万个日夜里陷入无尽的寂寞和低谷，每个人都必须体会着成为长兵卫的滋味。

待他做好这些准备，才头一回拨了樱井的电话。拨的时候他还在想刚刚背过的关于深秋食材的段子，室内没开暖气，冷空气直往他脖子里蹭。于是配合着嘟音节奏，他小声地边喃喃边跺脚。

青唐辛子明日叶……隐元豆陆莲根……里芋紫苏野泽菜……蔓紫舞茸零余子……

“什么？”电话像是通了。

二宫步子一停，他嘶了口冷气，开口：“我是二宫。”

那头的樱井像在笑，他说：“我知道。”他又问，“你刚刚在念什么？”

“没什么。”

“我都听到了，紫苏舞茸什么的。”樱井说，“我今天晚上就吃了舞茸锅。”

二宫对着空气笑了一声。

“我挺高兴。”樱井接着说，“我还以为你又把我的联络方式丢了。”

“这事过了再丢也不迟。”

“太冷淡了吧二宫老板，好歹我也算是你们店的vip会员了。”樱井的声音在夜里放得很轻，“……你今天关店关得还挺早。”

“晚上本就没什么人来。”二宫靠着窗，他听见听筒那边传来火机的弹跳声，“我就是跟你打电话确认一下时间。”

樱井那头窸窸窣窣在响。

“你还在工作？”

“嗯，夜班。”樱井说，“不过现在在偷懒，你的电话很及时。”

“这个月30号，晚上六点，就在我店里，那天我不营业。”二宫说，“你直接来就行。”

“好。”樱井像在翻本子确认，“等等，30号……30号……”

那边忽然静了下去。

“怎么了？”二宫盯着墙上日历，“那天是周末，如果你要加班可以改时间。”

樱井没回答，二宫以为信号不好，可他听得见樱井的呼吸声，两人都不说话，呼吸声便被放大了。

“樱井桑？”二宫试探性叫他。

“……我在。”樱井的声音有些嘶哑，“我那天不工作。”

“哦。”二宫说，“那你来么？”

樱井说：“当然，时间我记下了。”

“你没事么？”

“什么？”

“声音很奇怪。”二宫说，“最近流感很多，你可别把病菌带来了。”

樱井终于隔着电话笑了，笑声盖过了他的情绪。

他说：“我会健康地前来赴约的。”

今晚有月光，隔着云层露出朦胧的影。樱井不太喜欢月夜，因为总有一种暴风雨前夕的宁谧感，会让人心慌。不过很奇妙，刚刚二宫打来一通电话，现下那种心慌竟被抚平了。

每年一入秋他就睡不好，后来干脆天天加班，仿佛在这里才能找到所谓归属，找到继续行走的动力。

办公桌上关于远山一郎的书他都看完了，他用额外时间做了很多研究，当然不止停在落语这个层面，他向上级提出申请，他想重新看一下这个案子。

这事不太顺利，上级的审核没过。上级说这案子死的可是当年的知事候选人，引起过轩然大波，政界和娱乐界都受了负面影响，这和一般的案子不同，除非有什么确凿的冤情，否则尘埃落定的篇章绝不会再度轻易翻开。

上级问樱井此时想看这个案子的理由为何，要知道樱井也因为这个案子接受过表彰，他甚至就在现场，比档案上的白纸黑字看得直观多了。

“有时候我也不太相信自己看到的。”樱井说，“因为只要我看不见整个事情的真相，那么我所看见的就都是片面的。”

上级若有所思地看着他。

“翔君。”上级拍着他的肩膀，“七年了，七年了。”

樱井眉心蜷了蜷。

“你若再把自己逼这么紧，我就是时候要考虑给你放假了。”上级说，“虽然都说队里缺了你地球都不转，可我知道，你这是在惩罚自己。你想去现场，你想抓住每一个罪犯，每一场行动你都没有仔细考虑过自己的安全，我知道你不怕死，可是很多人都会担心你。你的确是一名称职的警察，可与此同时，你也是一个儿子，一个哥哥。”

上级的声音在耳边远去。

樱井翻着远山的书，一页一页地认真看。时针走向凌晨。

办公室里只亮了一盏橙黄的小台灯。

旁边的日程本被他做上了记号。

30号，下午6点那里已经标记上了红星。

本子上同日的早上9点，也用着重符号画了圈，圈里写着另一个目的地。

不在东京，开车来回需要两小时。

是他每年都会去的郊外墓园。

落语的寄席价位是每小时333日元，一般午间和夜间出场的人完全不同，最先出场的前座称为“开口一番”，之后是二ツ目，他们的作用就是暖场。再之后上场的称为“色物”，比起落语表演成分更重，比如漫才，剪纸，古典小魔术之类。待到最后的压轴出场，前后往往需花三个小时以上。这次二宫属于一人扮演多角，无论是开口一番与色物披露，还是最后的压轴篇目，都由他一人策划担任。

他这做法虽不太符合行规，可既没有其他观众在场，那他所表演之物无非为了尽兴。况且一台落语的呈现本就需要前后呼应才算完满，樱井愿意当他的观众，那么这个引导情绪的责任就落在他身上。

谁知东京这一周都是大暴雨。从早下到晚，气温只有十来度。一下雨二宫容易腰疼，坐久站久了都需要趴着缓好一会儿。

他还把角落里的太鼓搬了出来，一个人忙上忙下地挂彩条拉帘子。

最后是服装。

他左思右想，把压箱底的衣服找了出来。那是远山送他的第一套职业服，用的黑色江户小纹，还有个像模像样的名字叫“极鲛”。

他把大门虚掩，樱井若来了，直接推门就能看见导路牌。因为门口那根线串着铃铛一直延伸到二楼，而二宫只用等着那声铃铛响。

万事俱备，二宫锤着腰坐在地上。镜子里的他精神焕发，头发剪得异常短。他抬头看时间，五点五十，外面还无任何响动。

他慢慢瘫躺在地，像只要一闭眼，就能听见浪潮的声音。那些浪潮混合着杂音，排山倒海。紧接着，浪潮翻涌，浪过后仍是绵延不尽的掌声，人群欢呼声，他们甚至不计形象地大笑。

他很久没听过那些笑声，因为他自己也很久没这样笑过了。

他揉了揉脸，扯着脸颊，对着空气，比了个笑脸。脸扯得有点疼。

叮铃，叮铃。

耳边的铃铛响了。

二宫坐正身，迅速站起。他竟有点紧张。他立定于太鼓前，眼睛盯着门口的蓝色帘布。因为外面只有楼梯上有灯，室内昏黑无光。他听着门外人一步一步上楼的声音，直到黑影一点点变长，那个影子停顿在这里。

二宫深呼一口气，按亮了手里的灯光开关。

白光骤然亮起。

樱井穿着长款风衣，浑身湿漉漉的，整个人像被风雨摧残，有些狼狈。他刘海后方的眸内荡跃跳动着三两波纹，他被室内的光景愣着了。

这间内室被二宫设计成了一个迷你寄席，墙上写着今日的表演流程，客席内还摆了茶点。寄席小舞台后竖着金色屏风，屏风上缀着江户人情图。坐垫用的紫色，是新买的，坐垫下铺着几张凉席。

二宫也像变了个人。无论是装扮，姿态，看人的模样，都和平日完全不同。他跪于太鼓前，俯身，鞠躬，抬头说了句“请进”。

樱井也回了个礼，他坐进唯一的观众席。

他们离得很近，只因二宫跪于高台，便需要微微俯视，才能和樱井对上视线。

对上那一刻，二宫忽然对着樱井笑了。

和刚才扯脸颊扯出的笑意不同，他想天这么冷，樱井应该走了很远的路，虽然不知他去了什么地方，但一定不是个特别好的地方。樱井肯定很冷，暴雨天很难让人有个好心情。可寄席的灯会一直亮着，今晚他是观众，那么这盏灯就会一直为他而亮。他既然选择来到这里，那么二宫就会试着温暖他，这是他的责任，这也是落语的力量。

笑只是一个开始。

一声太鼓乍响。

二宫将那鼓棒滑了个漂亮的弧线，在让鼓棒铿锵落下，此为开场鼓。

樱井瞪大了眼，这才知道二宫这是要一人独揽全活。

要么不开，要开就一定要做到滴水不漏。

这是属于他的专业态度，也是他作为昔日落语家的凛然风骨。

樱井死死盯着他，一个细节都未曾放过，大概唯有报以认真才能对得起这样的场子。

二宫收了太鼓，坐回坐垫。

他问樱井：“客人今天从哪里来？”

樱井一怔，他指指自己：“问我？”

“难不成问的是你旁边坐着的那个幽灵吗？”

樱井吓一跳，他侧了侧头。

“幽灵尚且知道笑，你反而像刚从地狱里奔出来的。”二宫轻叩折扇，腔调调侃，“那就送你个江户料理百选，让你饿着肚子听。”

他讲了一出《目黑的秋刀鱼》，这是他近来练的新段子。那句翻来覆去的“饿时吃糠甜似蜜，饱时吃蜜也不甜”是快口的重点。

樱井被他一来一回地问，脸上神色确实缓了些。他拿起桌上的茶，低头抿了一口。温度刚能暖着脾肺，配合二宫的声音，比喝酒还令人上瘾。

二宫控场很厉害，基本听他讲落语便能跟着进入他所描绘的世界观。节奏忽快忽慢，像拿了根线无形中牵着樱井走。明明这里讲话的就他一人，他却时而是个粗口猎户，时而是个娇羞闺中女，时而成为威震八方的将军大人，时而又成了市井中的地痞小混混。

他穿梭在这些角色里，建立了一个天，一个地。

樱井也陪着他穿梭时空，上碧落下黄泉，品人生百态，又试图在那人生百态里猜测哪个才是真正的二宫。

二宫讲了满头汗，他坐了太久，左手在腰后下意识捏了捏。

压轴前他微微停顿了片刻，简短的休憩时间里樱井拿了个空杯子，替他倒了杯茶。他上半身前倾，将那茶递到二宫嘴边。

“没这个规矩。”二宫皱眉。

樱井倒笑了：“你今天做的哪件事是合规矩的？”

二宫被他问得一噎，只得低头，让樱井喂他喝了一杯茶。

一声太鼓定。

开篇前，二宫看着樱井，开口：“我师父讲过，这世上，有人喜欢种花有人喜欢看花，花开花谢是人间常态。因为每年都在更迭，而春天总会在冬天的尾巴后追来。谢去的花还会再开，只要花还会开，那就一定有人看见。不会有谁一直挂念着已经谢掉的花，因为归之于过去的东西只有埋葬在过去，才是它的归宿本身。看花的人可以在花田上种新花，他一定会等到新的春暖，就如同他一定会等到一个理解他，看见他，欣赏他的人。”

“最后一篇，《文七元结》。”

他朝樱井的方向埋下身，再次行了个正礼。

按照二宫所说，他第一次见樱井，是在远山一郎被逮捕的现场。

那天二宫从早上开始就在检票口帮忙，给前来观看落语的每一个人鞠躬，发放宣传册。他身后写着远山协会几个字样的看板熠熠生光。

樱井背了个单肩包，为了变装他还戴了副斯斯文文的眼镜。

他来到检票口，二宫穿着和服，接过了他的票根。

他们有过一瞬的目光交汇。

那时的二宫眼里都是笑。

之后现场来了警察，樱井归队，摘掉眼镜，他张开手，拦住了一扑而上的几个远山家的弟子。

二宫也在其中，他们向前拥着，樱井紧紧抓着二宫的手，勒令他赶紧后退。

他们又有了一瞬的目光交汇。

那时的二宫眼里都是恨。

“我的人生已经一团糟，我已经不会再遇到比这些更糟的事，所以你让我死吧，让我就这样死去吧。”

文七哀求道。

这一刻，二十出头的二宫坐在舞台中心，年轻的樱井坐在最近的寄席。

二宫看着樱井，像长兵卫看着文七。

下一刻，二十出头的二宫变成了三十四岁的他，而樱井仍然保持最初的年轻模样。

他还留在过去，他没有走出来。

二宫说：“文七，你以为死很难吗？其实就从这里跳下去就好了，简单得不得了。确实，我还想死呢，我卖了我的女儿，连给她赎身的钱都凑不好，可是我死了她怎么办？而今天，我看见了你，遇见了你，我甚至选择救你。而我既然做出了这样的选择，就不会放弃你，就算我是个嗜赌成性的赌徒，就算我说的话没有什么可信度，我也会救你。”

我会救你。

我会去救你。

我会救下你。

年轻的樱井警官看着台上三十四岁的二宫。

“你要怎么救我？”

二宫温柔地看他：“你需要我的时候，我会陪你说说话。”

“可是我根本不认识你。”

“那又有什么关系，我也是两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，和你没什么不同，也不是什么幽灵。”

樱井警官笑了：“看起来你是个好人。”

“大家都说我是坏人，你倒说我是好人。”

“坏人只会想着害人，好人才会想着救人。”

“不，坏人也会有想救人的一刻，好人也会产生害人的心思。但在这个瞬间，是的，你说中了，我是个好人。”

年轻的樱井警官从寄席站起，他朝台上的二宫走去，一步，又一步。

近了，更近了。

二宫那方很温暖，虽然只是一簇细小的微光，却是他想靠近的温度。

他从黑暗中将手伸向光明——

一声清脆的折扇声把他唤醒。

樱井皱了皱眉，再度回神。

二宫的《文七元结》讲到了收尾。

他的眼睛很红。因为这个篇章到了结尾，则意味着今日的落语全部结束。这同样也意味着，他十多年的落语人生，就要于此画上句点，他必须做一个决断。

做决断前，他仍像开场前那般朝着樱井深深鞠了一躬。可他这一埋头，竟迟迟不肯起身。

樱井怔怔地看着他。

片刻间，二宫抖了抖肩，嘴里似是呜咽了一声。他伏在地上，用左手擦了擦眼睛，可是他绝不抬头，因此樱井根本看不见他难过的样子。

樱井什么也不能做，他坐在原地，看着二宫趴在地上哭。

像一场淋漓尽致地宣泄，像在做一个只属于自己的告别。

二宫的双拳握得很紧，其实他本不是个轻易流泪的人。

这世上能让他流泪的，定是他真正喜欢且在意的东西。

樱井非常安静，他知道这是属于一个落语家的最后尊严。

直到二宫平缓了气息，他渐渐抬起头，脸上的泪统统不见了。

他用力闭了闭眼，再次睁开，便再度恢复如初的笑。

“谢谢观赏。”

05

雨下了很久，时钟却才不过拨了两圈。

大概是前后情绪起伏太大，落幕后的二宫有些沉默。他捏了捏脚踝，从跪坐换成了盘腿坐，又向樱井的方向挪了挪。

想来是忆起刚才落泪那幕被樱井瞅见有些面子挂不住，二宫耳尖冒了点红。他垂着头，抓着桌上一个柑橘埋头剥了起来。柑橘的清香钻进空气，二宫掰了一半，递到樱井面前。

樱井像想说什么，二宫打断他：“……账还是要结的。”

说的是落语费。

樱井点点头，说：“当然，这已经是值回票价了。”

二宫鼻腔笑了声，嘴里吃着柑橘，忽然问：“楼下还有点酒，你要喝吗？”

樱井摸了摸肚子：“只有酒吗？”

二宫指着桌上狼藉：“你不是把我的绿豆糕都吃完了？”

樱井挠挠眉心，装没听见。

二宫叹气。

厨房非常小，平日基本不用，但麻雀小而五脏全。

二宫这点厨艺也是当年入门时练的，师父嘴刁，对生活可以不拘小节，对吃这门艺术绝不含糊。远山弟子各个都有掌勺的本领，二宫也有，远山最爱吃他做的蛋包饭。

其实料理与落语确有共通处，每一道佳肴好菜背后都需要一副好的刀工，就如同每一段落语都需要字与句的细心雕琢。

不过眼下这些讲究都没有填饱肚子来得重要。

二宫脱掉那身演出服，套了身运动装下来，头上绑了根灰白发带露出额头，哪里还有半点大师的影子。

樱井从冰箱里找到了啤酒，室内很黑，但回头可以看见厨房的唯一亮光，二宫打了个呵欠，正漫不经心翻转着锅里的鸡蛋。

樱井保持着抱啤酒的姿势站了一会儿，二宫凉悠悠的眼神抛过来。

“看什么看，还不找两个碗出来。”

“哦。”

樱井挤进逼仄的厨房空间，他踮脚拉开上方柜子，二宫稍微埋下头，樱井便站在他身后扬手拿碗。

二宫关小火，也不知樱井怎么拿个碗也能拿出乒乒乓乓的阵仗，二宫刚想回身，樱井忽让他别动别动碗快掉了。

二宫忙一肘抵着樱井胸口一手伸上去救碗，樱井身体前倾更是一动不动。

视觉上看这两人像在练人体瑜伽。

僵硬vs僵硬。

只是樱井身上那些寒气没有了，刘海半湿半干，斜斜地遮着他的眼。

二宫稍稍动了动，手指从间隙钻上去稳住了摇摇欲坠的碗。

樱井渐渐持平视线，面前二宫毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的鼻子，他有点想打喷嚏。这个角度他能瞅着二宫的耳朵上有颗痣，比下巴上那颗小多了。这算不上什么大发现，可偏偏让樱井有种像被早上的咖啡拿铁热气扑面——之后带来那种朦胧的，只可意会的温暖感知。

他忽然想到，冬天来了。

但这个冬天应该不会过于寒冷。

“喂。”二宫说，“饭快糊了，你能把碗给我了吗？”

樱井慌忙松手。

叮铃哐啷，几根勺子叉子筷子模样的东西从上面纷纷砸下来。

二宫吆喝一声，让樱井不准再进来。

吃上饭已是深夜时分。

二宫在蛋包饭装盘的时候有些小失败，但不影响味道，尤其樱井之前一直惦记着二宫做的小豆汤，他觉着二宫每次东西都做得简单，也称不上佳肴，可仔细品完之后，总能合他胃口。

就如同他这人，表面看起来高深莫测难以接近，实则像颗洋葱，剥掉一片皮便卸掉一层盔甲，旁人以为坚持到底总能接近最真实的他，可惜这颗洋葱的盔甲中心什么都没有。到头来还是捉不着他，却让人依旧想靠近这阵风。

吃完饭他们继续喝酒，啤酒太凉喝得两人直抖肩膀，二宫拿了条毛毯出来披着，见樱井也在嘶凉气，就将那毛毯分了他一点。

“我也是在一个大冬天入的门。”二宫说，“当时师父也分了我一条毯子，让我在窗前坐着等。”

樱井说：“我记得你是离家出走？”

“是。”二宫淡淡笑了，“那时年纪小，什么都不懂，还以为自己是热血漫画男主角。”

“可我觉得很厉害。”樱井说，“因为不是谁都能从前座开始兢兢业业坚持下去，不光是经济上的事，精神上如果不是真正的喜欢，是绝对不可能坚持下去的。”

“这也是你从书里看的？”

樱井回头看他：“……他入狱后，你有去看过他吗？”

二宫耸肩，低头抿了口啤酒：“没有。因为见了也不知道说什么。我总不能问他最近好不好，我也不能说我最近挺好的，那样挺奇怪。后来我知道他生了场病，再后来，也就没机会见了。”

樱井若有所思。

“喂，我都说了一晚上落语了，我们现在说点别的。”

“说什么？”

二宫也对上樱井的眼睛：“你呢？”

“我？”

“你说对一件事如果不是精神上真正的喜欢，是绝对不可能坚持下去的。那么你呢？你喜欢当警察吗？”

樱井怔了怔。他迅速别过头，手指捏了啤酒罐，罐体发出声音。

“你听到什么了？”

“嗯？”二宫说，“我可不是个喜欢八卦的人。”

樱井说：“对我来说，当警察已经不是喜欢不喜欢的问题，是不得不，是必须，因为除了这条路，我应该也找不准第二个目标了。所以我认为你很厉害，你就算不讲落语，还会剪头发，现在恐怕还能开饭馆。但是我不能。”

二宫顿了顿，说：“那你这种高危职业，结婚什么的怎么办？”

樱井斜瞟他一眼：“你还说你不八卦。”

二宫皱眉：“我以为话题延伸到这里是自然而然的。”

樱井窸窸窣窣在兜里翻找着什么，半晌未果。二宫立刻会意，他从旁边桌上拿了烟盒和火机。

“七星抽吗？”他在黑暗中问。

樱井愣了一下，三秒像笑了：“看来我们的口味是一样的。”

二宫给樱井拿了一根，他接过，叼上，之后凑过去，烟草燃烧发出嘶嘶声，他吸了一口，眼锋蓦地黯下去。

“其实我不太想说这些事。”

二宫倒爽快：“那就不说。”他补充，“今天你是我唯一的观众，观众最大。”

“可是……”樱井沉声道，“刚刚想了一下，觉着如果是跟你说，好像我可以接受。”

“为什么？”二宫笑了笑，“你和我才见过几面？”

“那么你为什么选择讲落语给我听？从某种意义上，你也是选择了相信我。”

二宫的笑一滞，他将盘起的膝盖并立，双手抱膝，整个脑袋都钻到了毛毯下，唯有眼睛亮得像星星。

“我明明最讨厌警察。”二宫喃喃，“而且你还是当年出现在现场的那一个，你凭什么说我相信你？”

“直觉。”樱井说，“警察的直觉很准的。”

“落语家的直觉也不差。”

樱井苦笑了声：“好吧，那么回到你刚刚的那个问题，你说我这种高危职业，结婚什么的怎么办？其实七年前并没有这些忧虑，那时我也是要准备结婚的。”

二宫认真听。

“什么都打点好了，双方父母也都见过，日期也定了。”樱井抿唇，说，“后来我和未婚妻去区役所的路上接到了上头的电话，我所在地界的附近正在进行一场重要的拘捕行动，要抓的是个杀人狂徒，他袭击了警察，现在手里有枪，我知道他是冲着我来的，因为那案子是我一手负责，他的养女也在我们对他展开追击过程中出车祸死了。其实我要躲过他的枪很容易，但他……一早就计划好了。他从一开始要杀的对象就不是我，他知道杀了谁会让我这辈子都不好过。”

二宫下意识蜷紧眉。

“三枪，他开了三枪。”樱井抬起手，指了指眉心，“第一枪在这。”

再指了指颈部，“第二枪在这。”

最后他的手有些颤抖，他指了指胸口，“第三枪，在这。”

“你一定想问我在哪里？我当时就坐在她旁边，我什么也不能做，前后大概十秒左右，十秒有多长？你知道吗？我平时装弹匣最快都需要二十三秒。”

说到这樱井低下头，一口气狠狠吸完了剩下的烟。

“这件事闹得挺大，你现在搜索应该也有当年的新闻。因为这件事，我父母想让我转行，我看他们也苍老了很多，心里非常难受。可是我不能转行。”樱井说，“我人生中最快乐的时光是当警察，最痛苦的时光也是当警察，不会再有另外一件事能让我既快乐又痛苦。而只有做警察，在为一些案子奔波忙碌，甚至搏命，我才清楚地意识到，我还活着，我是活着的。”

“我做了这样一个选择，之后就再也没回过家，我应该让父母非常失望。我想不回去也好，万一哪天再发生什么，至少能够不连累他们。所以你说得对，我这么高危，谁都该离我远一点。”

二宫静静坐着，手里的啤酒和火机都被他放下去了。他和樱井现在脑袋罩着同一条毛毯，物理距离上他们离得很近。

雨声小了下去，樱井的声音像沉静的鼓点，节奏缓慢地拉开一道黑色的幕。

“所以你今天选的日子特别不凑巧。”樱井说，“我白天刚从墓园回来。”

“忌日？”

“嗯。”樱井说，“不需要太过同情我，时间已经过去很久了，至于今天为什么选择告诉你，我也不知道，或许我明天就后悔了。”

“可时间过去那么久，你却还在原地踏步。”二宫开口，“你现在还记得她的样子吗？按照你的描述，恐怕你记忆里更清楚的是歹徒最后开的那三枪。”

樱井的手一紧。

“这对她挺残忍，对你也是。”

“你说我在原地踏步，你难道不是？”

二宫并未否认：“是，我也是。”

没料到他这么坦诚，樱井渐渐瞥向二宫，那人却老早在暗中就盯了过来。

“这算是安慰？”

二宫说：“我向来不会安慰人。”

“看出来了，你只喜欢补刀。”

二宫看着他，樱井撇眉，说我脸上有东西么？

“你刘海长了。”

“诶？”

二宫把他们脑袋上的毛毯轰地撤开。

他打开室内的灯，将理发室的椅子上罩着的白布扯掉。

“我给你剪剪。”

樱井说：“需要剪？付完落语费，我可没钱再付理发费了。”

“你到底过不过来坐下？”

这家伙，明明刚刚还说观众最大。

樱井站起，慢慢走过去坐下。

“你这架势，我以为你是要给我剃光头。”樱井看着他忙里忙外，“为什么要给我剪刘海？”

“别动。”

二宫老板举剪刀的架势简直像举着注射器。

咔擦，咔擦。

碎发一点点从樱井眼前落下，他没眨眼睛。

二宫半倾着身在他面前，神情专注，这下樱井可以好好打量那人的下巴痣。

“你说你在原地踏步，是因为其他弟子离开远山都能很快重新开始，只有你像把蓬勃的生命都留在了过去一样横竖走不出来。”

二宫接着剪。

樱井缓缓说：“你不是不喜欢落语，也不是放弃梦想，只是你觉得现在的你已经做不出更好的落语。因为你以前当做榜样的人物成为了背叛落语的罪人，这样你心底的唯一支撑点就没有了。”

二宫的剪刀停了，他放下剪刀，刘海变短的樱井精神了许多。

至少这回二宫可以看见他眼睛里的自己。

有些彷徨又局促的自己。

“可是我很喜欢你师父说的那段话。”樱井说，“归之于过去的东西只有埋葬在过去，才是它的归宿本身。他是个非常通透的人。”

“你到底要说什么？”

二宫的神色变了。

“我……想重新看一次他的案子，不是看他曾经写的书，也不是草草了事看什么事后档案。我想去试着重新了解这些事，或许结果不会有什么改变，或许只是一场无用功。反正我已经待在这个世界里出不来，那么我再替你去看看真相也没什么。”

二宫忽地怔住。

他迅速将剪刀藏到身后。

他不想让樱井看见他的手抑制不住地抖了抖。

樱井却用食指捋了捋刘海，说：“你怎么不说话了？是不是给我剪坏了，快让我看看。”

片刻，二宫站直了身，缓缓退到一边，让出镜子的位置。

他转过身，淡淡留下一句话：“帅着呢。 **”**

06

二宫一向认为社交关系是世上最复杂的事。

他入了落语界，那么朋友就在他用圆规定义的圆圈里，他要想接着往下走，就必须将半径不断延长，让更多的人心甘情愿加入他的圆圈。他的圆圈非常透明，甚至是隐形的，陌生人不会无缘无故走进来，里面的人却可以自由自在地走出去。久而久之，他把手里的圆规丢掉了，就在这么一个固定的圆圈里生活。

所以他很难去界定人与人的邂逅，或者是某一个时间点带来的所谓机缘巧合，因为相遇和离散总是成对出现。

这些年他也遇见过一些人，那些人在他脑子里留下一些意象，一周，一个月，一年，这些意象如云烟般消逝。

可是他却记得昨晚那场雨，记得分外清楚，导致今天总会想起来。泡咖啡的时候，拿剪刀的时候，咬饭团的时候，在任何一个可以成为发呆契机的时刻里。他也不知为什么，会产生一种如同小时候发现秘密基地一般的喜悦感，或许是因为他了却了自己的心愿，或许是他听了一些感同身受的秘密故事，又或许陪他了却心愿并愿意分享秘密故事的人是个让人记忆深刻的家伙。

他曾以为雨夜过后一切会变得更糟糕，却不知雨夜过后是个大晴天，一切没有变坏，一切像是刚刚好。

而一旦心情变好，耳朵里听到的节奏也会变得轻快。以前他在学习落语时养成了用耳朵听节奏的习惯，不只是音乐旋律，还有这个世界上千奇百怪的声音。

这些声音开始变得很好听，导致明明是和昨天一模一样的今天，却像一本书迎来了重新再版的机会，一切是相同，却又不尽相同。

他给父亲打了个电话，谈了谈店的事。老头子没发火，像早料到这个避风港撑不了几年。他同意卖店，只是问二宫卖了之后打算干什么。二宫沉默几秒，说找工作吧。

老头子在那头问：“那落语呢？”

二宫握着电话，说：“噢，应该是做不了了。”

老头子没说什么，说：“你自己知道该做什么就好。”

二宫挠挠鼻，说了句嗯。

这种感觉很奇妙，年少时二宫以为自己与天为敌，高中毕业就两手空空离家出走去拜师。那时老头子气得发狂，两人一见面掀房碎瓦，根本不对付。直到二宫从前座坐上了二ツ目，他才姑且从老头子手里拿到一张认可书。

时过境迁，在二宫选择走上他们所希望的人生路之时，老头子竟哪壶不开提哪壶谈起他曾经那些一碾就碎的理想。说到底，他们老早看在眼里，嘴硬心软罢了。

之后这段时间二宫做着店里的收尾工作，樱井没再出现，电话也没打来过。

圣诞节近了，街边一路都在发促销传单。二宫对这种节日其实并不讨厌，因为现实世界是圣诞，游戏世界也是圣诞，往往任务收成加倍，能比平日多捞三桶金。平安夜他出门买了堆速食宵夜准备回家挂机捞金，哪知他走到一半，发现店门口停了辆车。

二宫缩着脖子凑过去瞟了眼车内，像意识到什么，轻轻叩了叩车窗。

五秒后里面才有动静，车窗渐渐下移。

樱井像在里面睡着了，满脸倦意，黑眼圈特厉害。

他不知等了多久，看见二宫大冬天穿了件没什么厚度的薄外套，脱口而出一句：“你不冷吗？”

二宫困惑：“你找我？”

樱井坐正身，说：“我刚下班，开车绕了一圈，想找个人蹭饭。”

二宫说：“今天不行，我赶着开荒。”

“开荒？”樱井将脑袋凑出车窗外，他伸手扯了扯二宫手里的塑料袋，“你就吃泡面啊？”

二宫点头，说：“一个人，吃什么都方便。”

樱井见他鼻子都冻红了，说：“我请你吃饭吧。”

二宫皱眉：“为什么？都说了我赶着……”

“开荒。”樱井把他手里的东西接过来往后座放，然后打开了副驾驶门，“知道了知道了，我们速战速决。”

二宫坐进副驾驶，觉着上了贼船。

他开口：“平安夜我一个人过没什么，没人约你才比较奇怪吧？”

樱井笑了笑，说：“今天是相叶君生日，以前都会找他喝酒，不过他们机动队也很惨，连着加了三天班，他回去补觉了。”

“我看你们关系挺不错。”

“算是战友，我进警校就认识他了。”樱井忽然转头，说，“你安全带没系。”

二宫动了动手，动手之余又说：“一开年，这店就要卖了。”

樱井一愣，问：“那你要去哪儿？”

“我能去哪儿？”二宫往后一靠，“天没塌，还是该怎么过就怎么过。”

“手机号不会换吧？”

“什么？”

樱井掌着方向盘，目不斜视看前方：“怕以后再想蹭饭找不到地方。”

二宫的余光落在了车上几盘落语碟子上。

“你最近在听这个？”二宫拿起来瞧了瞧，“立川流？”

“是。”樱井说，“我还去看了他们的寄席，在日本桥那边。”

二宫轻笑：“是不是比起来，我给你讲的那场就太小儿科了。”

“怎么说，确实很热闹，段子也多，大多是古典派。”樱井趁着红灯回头看了看二宫，“可是我还是喜欢听你讲的，毕竟你的那场是独一无二的。”

二宫却说：“立川流很强，现在他们是谈春当家。”

樱井顿了顿：“我了解到远山在落语界最为交好的其他流派，就是立川流。”

二宫抱肘，半闭着眼：“师父和谈春很早就认识，甚至还认识谈春的师父，他们关系很好，我还参加过几次共同的交流会。”

樱井说：“现在呢？”

“现在？”二宫苦笑，“应该没人再记得远山的名字了。”

樱井便不再多问。他扭开了车内电台，二宫侧过头，看向车窗另一方，东京塔离他们不近不远，正闪着迷离的光。

车子开了二十来分钟，樱井在车边停了停，他对二宫说你等我一下。

二宫见樱井下车进了街边的ATM，他把钱包里的所有现金都塞进了机器，看着挺厚一叠。

他没穿外套，从背影上瞧似乎比上次瘦了点。

很快，他小跑回来上了车，嘴里喊着好冷好冷。

“你这是把工资都上交了？”

樱井却笑起来：“你还偷看我。”他耸耸肩，说，“是给她父母打的。”

二宫没吭声。

“每年都会打，不过今年可能是最后一次。”樱井重新启动车，“前段时间探望过他们，他们说很快要回老家，估计不会再来东京了。”

车子重新开回主道。

二宫说：“要不，还是我请你吃好了。”

“诶？”

“不过不是特别高级料理的那种。”

樱井像在黑暗中笑了一下：“那你带路。”

平安夜中的拉面车仍在营业，二宫掀开帘布，冲里面昏昏欲睡的人大声唤了句：“寿限無！”

里面打瞌睡那人下意识回了句：“paipopaipo！”

是《寿限無》里的快嘴那段。

那人说完立刻清醒，抬头看见是二宫还吓了一跳。

二宫笑出声，他冲身后的樱井招手：“快进来。”

两人并坐在拉面车前。

“这是我师兄。”二宫介绍，又指指樱井，“这是樱井翔，我……朋友。”

师兄撇撇眉：“这样子看起来就不像是说落语的。”

二宫却扬着头看他店里今天卖什么。

“诶，你给他的拉面多加点叉烧。”二宫指挥起来，“再来个这个，来个这个，他开车不能喝酒，给他杯不加冰的水吧。”

樱井在一旁坐得相当端正，二宫说什么他都点头。

师兄眼睛一亮，说：“你可从没带朋友来光顾过我，我还想着你的第一次肯定会留给我的未来弟妹吧，结果你说你，你怎么在平安夜给我领了个帅哥来？”

看来他没能认出樱井就是当年在现场的年轻警察，樱井不敢多说话，是因为他也怕一出口身份就露出来了，他不爱撒谎，也不想给二宫添麻烦。

二宫虽在那件抓捕行动的事上对他释怀，可他估摸不准远山家的其他弟子对他是不是保持同一态度。

其实樱井这段时间已经把远山家的人物里里外外了解通透，他也私下去找过一些还在东京的弟子。眼前这人应该是二宫的大师兄，樱井记得当年他也在现场，和二宫冲在人群最前面，力气挺大，估计还练过肌肉。

所以今夜樱井只能认真埋头吃面。

“我师兄做饭比我做得好。”二宫递了双一次性筷子过去，“你有口福了。”

师兄说：“你这话中意思，是你还给他做过饭？当年除了师父能叫得动你做饭，其他人要想吃你做的蛋包饭，还要排队交定金。没良心的，肯定是看人家长得好看。”

樱井笑了。

二宫瞪他：“你笑什么？”

樱井说：“我这是表现出我深感荣幸。”

二宫一个劲儿给他拉面碗里撒辣椒粉。

面前师兄像想起什么，把笑一收，他说：“小武的事，我听说了。”

二宫手顿了顿，接着撒。

“他个混蛋小子，当年师父还在就说他心不正，没想到老人家确实估准了，你说违法乱纪的事他怎么能干？”师兄叹气，“我知道他跟你最亲，你也别太难过。都说我们远山一门是受了诅咒，我看这话也没错了，有时候这人啊，就是不得不认命，不得不低头。”

师兄话说到这里恍惚了一阵，他转身，去冰柜里假装拿东西，顺带擦了擦眼角。

这时樱井忽然抓住二宫手腕，沉声说：“你停一停，别给我撒了。”

二宫回过神，发现樱井那碗面被他撒了座辣椒小山。他挠挠头，只好把那碗面拖到自己面前，说：“算了，这碗我吃。”

二宫搅和了几下，就着那红汤吃了一口。

那面碗里紧接着又戳进来一双筷子，樱井说：“谁说要给你吃了？”

二宫哪儿理他，凑下去赶紧吸溜。

樱井不甘示弱，也把头凑过去吸溜。

两人的脑袋撞在一起，你一口我一口地分食着同一碗拉面。

二宫是左撇子，和樱井一左一右吃得异常合拍。

因为加得太辣，樱井其实都没吃明白什么味道，他抬起头看到二宫眉头皱紧，辣得眼泛泪光还非要跟他抢。

这一刻樱井竟觉着嚼在嘴里的面非常有滋味。就算成为不了最好吃，也定能成为最印象深刻。

他们就这样吃完同一碗面，汤都被樱井喝光了。

两人一脸满足。

师兄却半张着嘴，呆若木鸡地看着这两个寒风中的饥民。

师兄问：“那我手里这碗呢？”

二宫一把抢下来，说：“我的！”

樱井说：“喂喂再分我点。”

二宫不情不愿，朝他那边的位置挪过去了一点点。

走之前师兄给樱井打包了好些热乎的小菜，瞅着樱井的目光也多了几分高深。

他还莫名来了句你可要对我这个师弟好啊。

樱井应景地笑着点点头，说：“当然，以后我都帮他喝面汤。”

途中二宫说要去个便利店。

夜里降了温，樱井抓了自己后座的红色围巾让他戴着去。

二宫回来时捧了两杯热可可。

“下次我不开车，我们可以再去喝一杯，你酒量怎么样？”樱井问。

二宫小口小口抿着可可，他说：“还行，师兄弟里我是中等偏上。”

樱井说：“好，这次你带我吃你师兄的拉面店，下次我也带你去我喜欢的店。”

二宫打了个呵欠，说：“我还没跟你算账呢，说好的速战速决，我现在回去副本都没人加了。”

樱井却笑了笑：“我怎么每次见你，你都要给自己开发一个新技能？落语家，理发师，厨霸，今天还附加游戏大神？”

“那你确实没说错，游戏里我很厉害的。”

“看得出来。”樱井说，“那我送你回去？”

二宫点头，还小声说了谢谢。

樱井算体谅他了一回，回程中选了条近道。

夜间人不多，二宫坐在副驾驶上也有了睡意。

车子过了三个路口，红灯。

此时一群行色匆匆的路人踩着斑马线从两人的车前走过。

樱井拍打着方向盘，可前后不过片刻，他忽猛地一愣，如专业素质被唤醒般迅速俯身，他透过挡风玻璃悄悄朝前看。

“怎么了？”

“嘘。”樱井的眼睛冷了起来，“非常不好，我看到了A组要抓的人。”

“什么？”

二宫也眯着眼打量起面前的行人。

樱井掏出电话，按了几个数字，可惜听筒内一直嘟音。

他整个人神色不太对，坐立难安，和刚才吃拉面的仿佛不是同一人。

二宫突然想到他说的那句唯有在做着警察这个职业本身的时候才感受到自己真正活着。

不知怎么，二宫觉得和他一起分食同一碗拉面的樱井明明也正美好地活着。

或者说，他值得更美好地活着。

二宫移回目光。

此时红灯变绿，樱井单手打着方向盘，试图想找个地方停车。

“你会开车吗？”他问。

二宫答：“会。”

“好。”樱井说，“你开我的车回去。”

“你呢？”

樱井看了看他：“我得工作了，那是A组一直要抓的人。”

“你一个人去？”

樱井来不及解释，说：“我只是跟着，确定他的位置，很快附近就会有同事来找我。你先回去。”

“翔桑。”

樱井推开车门，回头看了他一眼。

樱井意识到这是二宫第一次叫他的名字。

电光石火间，樱井勾了勾嘴，像终于缓下了刚才的冰冻表情。

“别担心，这种训练我做得多了。”樱井看了他一眼，顿了顿，“还有，我刚才忘记说了，圣诞快乐，NINO。”

砰一声，车门被用力合上了。

樱井的围巾还留在二宫的手里。

那人却裹紧外套，只身一人迅速踏入黑夜。

07

二宫不是个喜欢和麻烦硬碰硬的人，也不爱动恻隐之心，加之樱井的确是工作，照他所言，一个经验十足的警察委实不需要素人操心。

二宫揉揉脸，起身坐进驾驶席。

系好安全带后他忽愣了一瞬，之后他转过头，看见旁边的热可可才喝了一半。

方向盘上甚至还留着樱井的手掌余温。

几辆车从他耳边呼啸而过。

眼前光怪陆离的霓虹灯影忽近忽远。

他在车里静静坐着，脑中像翻腾起了万花筒。

他低头，掐掐眉，待再次抬头时，手脚竟做出了本能反应。

车子被他停在了路边的临时驻车场。

樱井这边并不顺利。

四周很静，脚步声被放大。他用耳机打通了电话，可要用低沉的声音讲清楚事情经过不太容易，还好所有行动都有所谓代号，而他只用提及代号人物，不至于过于明显地暴露。

跟踪对象属于人高马大类型，樱井记得资料里写这人还学过拳击，是个练家子。樱井没有配枪，那人身上有没有武器不得而知。同事从最近的点赶来需要十二分钟，这十二分钟内他不能轻举妄动，不跟丢，且隐蔽在暗处，做到这两点应该不是大问题。

但这条街前后无人，连猫都看不见一只，路灯是坏的，嘶嘶闪着光。樱井双手插兜，头埋得很低，两人的脚步声渐渐重叠，走了约莫一百米，前面那人的脚步蓦然停了。

樱井一步没停，仍保持自己节奏向前走，他装作在玩手机，还调了个消除游戏的页面左右乱点。他屏住呼吸从那人身侧走过，余光感受到那人的目光灼热地盯过来，他不敢回头，仍旧有条不紊地走。很快，后方的脚步声再次响起，只是变成了那人在他后面跟着，他向左，那人便也向左。他停下，那人便也停了。

樱井知道那人开始生疑，跟踪变为了反跟踪。樱井暗自计算时间，又看着地图琢磨如何才能带那人走进可以被左右包抄的地段。

一瞬间他设想了无数种状况，又仔细盘算着无数种状况的应对方法。

可对于一个熟练的犯罪者来说，他只要在光火之间确定了自己的赢面，他就定会反客为主，因为他们骨子里必须把惧怕这个词放在最后。

樱井听见身后的人加速了脚步，他猛一顿步，再敏锐地回过身，那人的拳头随即挥了个空。

“我见过你。”那人眼中凶光乍现，“你是警察——”

尾音伴随着他另一拳抬起，攻击再度展开。

樱井迅速脱掉外套，厚衣服会影响他的出力。樱井的体能训练成绩一向不错，可真正赤手空拳和一个一米八的壮汉肉搏，眼前胜率不好说，他捏了捏拳，大概五五开。

那人几乎不给樱井反应，冲上来飞起一脚，樱井两手交叉格挡，仍被那人推着狠狠撞到身后的墙，那人顺势捡起旁边的破烂竹筐，一个接一个往樱井身上砸。

竹筐上有不少尖利铁丝，樱井感觉小臂顿时一阵刺痛，估计是划进了肉里。他咬牙，反身踹了那人腹部一脚，在那人踉跄后退的同时，再度一记勾拳上去。

他们在黑夜里一拳一脚地互相伺候，练家子毫无所惧，抓着樱井喘气的机会就将他按倒在地。两人在地上滚了几圈，樱井身上的手机飞到了几米开外。

樱井被他压在地上，僵持不下，实打实的用肌肉比力气。他甚至尝到了口腔里的血腥味，浑身用力的同时也受到了肌肉疲惫带来的一阵阵酸痛。

直到他力气渐没，缺氧反应让他视野模糊，身上那人却忽像泄了力般，直生生栽倒下来。

他被那人压得喘不过气，忙用腿将那人一膝盖掀开。

这时樱井愣了愣，因为他看见了一个影子。

从影子的轮廓上看，影子先生拿了根竹棒，刚刚这竹棒打得够准，至少让这罪犯瞬间丢了意识。

樱井挣扎着从地上坐起，只见影子先生手里的那根竹棒哐当落地。

樱井抬起头，首先看见的是二宫脖子上那条熟悉的红围巾。

只见他向后急急退了两步，瞅着地上躺着一动不动的肌肉大汉，手便抖了抖，脸色也不太好。

也是，任哪个平常老百姓拿根竹棒给谁头上这么招呼一棒应该都不会脸色好。

刹那间警铃大作。

几辆警车飞速驶进巷子，伴随着刺耳的刹车声，四面八方的道都被堵上了。

樱井的脑袋有些发晕，他下意识朝二宫伸了伸手。

伴随警车闪烁着的红灯，樱井终于看清了二宫此时的表情。

原来这家伙也会慌。

“拉我一把。”樱井叫他，“勇士。”

二宫坐在问询室门外，穿着警服的人从他面前来来回回地走，这里的味道很熟悉，仍旧是他记忆里所抗拒的那个场所。

他刚做了笔录，还好他那棒子力道控制得还行，否则再砸狠点，他估计还得在这里反省几天。以前他也做过相同的笔录，警员要求他事无巨细地讲述他和远山一郎的日常相处，试图从中寻找破绽。刚刚也发生了类似的事，警员例行公事地问他为什么会出现在那里，和樱井警官是什么关系。

他真是悔得肠子青。圣诞节跟着瞎蹚什么浑水。

刚这么想着，他就看到了樱井。樱井从走廊另一头走来，他换了干净的衣服，额头上贴着胶布，胳膊也有包扎痕迹。他走路不太顺畅，一瘸一拐，可脸上神色飞扬，他正在比划着说些什么。

二宫皱着眉打量他，觉着那家伙好像还有点高兴。不知道在高兴什么劲。

樱井的说话声一停，他也遥遥瞅见了二宫，他和同事交代了句什么，就接着一拐一拐地向二宫走来。

二宫装看不见他，樱井却在他身边的椅子坐下，一手拽着二宫的围巾下摆玩起上面的棉球球。

坐近了二宫闻到了他身上的药水味。

“我之前是小看你了。”樱井笑着斜瞟他，“你这是把技能又点亮了一项，打得简直太准了。”

二宫鼻腔轻不可闻哼了声。

“我还没问你，你回来干什么？”樱井问。

二宫说：“我不回来，你现在恐怕跟那肌肉块头一起送医院了。我看你也是英雄片看了不少，觉着警察找到机会单枪匹马行动就特帅是吧？”

想不到还被这家伙训了。

樱井自知理亏，说：“是是，我顾全不周没考虑后果，全凭一股冲劲，多亏二宫老板及时出手相救，还那么伟大地牺牲了自己的开荒时间，怎么样？救命恩人现在困不困？”

二宫瞧他脸上那处胶布贴得有些滑稽，他忽扬起手，在樱井额头的伤口处按了一把。

“喂……疼！”樱井嘶了口气，“你这家伙竟然敢在警局袭警？”

二宫没好气地拽回自己的围巾。

“这围巾是我的。”

“我就乐意戴了。”

“好好好。”樱井无奈，“送给你。”

二宫说：“笔录也录完了，我可以走了吗？”

“当然，我就是来放你走的。”

二宫倏地站起身。

“NINO。”樱井叫他。

“还有什么事？”

“局里离你家挺远的，电车也没了，现在打车，价位起码要飚到两万。”樱井抱起伤肘，郑重其事跟他分析。

二宫侧过头：“所以？”

樱井笑起：“没什么，我家离警局就十分钟路程，要不你去我家先休息一下？我看你路都走不稳了。”

“走不稳的是你吧？”二宫瞥他，“你不回家？”

樱井说：“我还要加班。”他看看时间，“不过也快了。”

他从兜里摸出钥匙圈，取下其中一把：“地址发你手机。”

二宫迟疑，半晌没接：“这不太合适，我可从来不会把家里的钥匙乱给别人。”

“我也不会。”樱井仍然伸着手，“但你不一样。”

二宫蹙了蹙眉。

樱井笑着塞给他：“我家徒四壁，没什么可偷的。”

“戴Panerai的人竟然说自己家徒四壁。”

樱井推着他的肩膀带他出门，轻描淡写说：“那是我工作第一年父亲送的，平时我也不戴。”

樱井说话喷吐的热气在二宫耳畔徘徊，按着二宫后背的手掌也带着温热。

二宫滞了滞，下意识向前迅速走了几步。

樱井的手停在了半空，他一愣。

而二宫已经弓着背走远了。

樱井的公寓确实好找。

二宫刚到达相应楼层，樱井隔壁屋有人穿着睡衣出来倒垃圾。那人看见二宫拿着钥匙开的是樱井的房门，整个人如临大敌似的将二宫仔细审视了好几眼。之后竟啧啧啧，啧啧啧砸起嘴，还说了句三观塌了三观塌了，根正苗红的警官先生竟然是个弯的。

二宫没理会，径直开门进屋。

屋内有一股清新的香气，并不刺鼻，应该是类似于香薰蜡烛的味道。

二宫脱了鞋，摸索着开灯。

室内陈设还挺讲究，比如电视旁是CD架和书柜，书柜里最显眼的几本都是落语相关。

再旁边是带着玻璃门的红酒陈列架，里面的红酒一一按照年份排列。

电视柜旁放着几张相框，二宫凑过去看，发现是樱井戴着警帽的敬礼照。

挺年轻的，应该二十来岁，年轻的樱井警官笑得露出了白牙，那应该也是他们初遇的年岁。

其实樱井这人不笑的时候总带些生人勿近的气场，可一旦他笑了，确有一种让人移不开眼的魅力，像光顾花田的那一阵春暖。

二宫到处看了看，也没动东西，在沙发上直直坐下。这时他收到樱井的信息，上面说你可以睡床，早上刚换的床单。洗澡也行，干净的内裤睡衣在衣柜下面第三个抽屉最右边。

二宫吐槽着回了一句，你怎么像经常带人回来一样，这么轻车熟路。

樱井回：你说得也没错，因为有时和同组的加班到后半夜总会去我家聚。

二宫没料到他正儿八经跟他解释，想了半天，只能回了个哦。

过了三秒，樱井说你刚刚是不是怀疑我什么了？

怀疑你什么？

樱井发了个Peppa Pig 扭屁股的表情包，说快休息吧，我写完报告就回来。

二宫简单洗了个澡，发现樱井那柜门里的干净睡衣睡裤竟然全是迷彩条纹。二宫对着镜子扯了扯宽松的上衣，觉着自己再扛把枪也能cos丛林战警了。

他本是极困，可躺在樱井那床上竟有几分睡不着。

他忽然想了想怎么事情就发展成这个走向，他起初是打着与杯面和游戏共度圣诞的心思，结果竟活生生从宅男生活剧演成了好莱坞特工剧。

不仅从一开始就领错了剧本，还把这特工剧也演偏了，否则他怎么现在还得躺在男主角家里的床上。

二宫就这么来回想了一周，逐渐困意来袭。

他隐隐做了许多梦。

梦到了师兄和小武，梦到了师父的最后一次落语，梦到了他和会场的年轻樱井相视一笑。

梦到只有两个人的落语寄席，梦到樱井所说的三声枪响的案发现场。

梦到樱井笑，梦到樱井哭。

不太舒服的梦。

很多乱七八糟的意象堆满了他的脑子，到后来所有的梦如同穿越副本似的来回跳跃。

他没睡好，至少睡得胸口发闷。

他睁开沉沉的眼，发现天色已经大亮。

他胸前被子上压了条胳膊，胳膊上有肌肉，怪不得他一晚上都觉着胸闷。

被人这么压着睡，不做噩梦才怪。

二宫睡在床的里侧，看得出樱井是一回来就累得瘫倒，他正趴在床的另一侧，闭着眼呼吸均匀。

他额头上的胶布还在，近看发现原来他嘴角也有伤。

二宫愣了愣神，将樱井的胳膊一把拎开。

这举动让身旁的樱井动了动眼皮，他皱起眉，很快，眼睛开了一条缝。

二宫也正斜趴着，两人的视线倏地撞在一起。

叮咚，叮咚。时钟报时，七点半。

二宫本想说什么，可见樱井静静看着他，他想说的话似乎也飞远了。

他们就这么互相看着。

二宫下面的小腿露在了被子外，樱井的腿就在旁边，两人的脚趾若即若离地相碰，有点痒。

明明没开暖气，空气却有些热。

樱井的喉腔笑了声，他笑的时候仍然看着二宫。

不知他这声笑是什么意思，也不知他这目光里又暗藏什么玄机。

不要试图去和一个警察比眼神戏。

直到樱井舒展眉梢，打了个呵欠，他悠然地翻过身。

“早上好。”

他对二宫说。

08

樱井显然只睡了几小时，问候完早安整个人又大字一撇地昏了过去。

二宫快被棉被压得出汗，他从被窝里蹭起来，将被子一个反掀，罩在樱井身上。

樱井像毛毛虫似的在被子里拱了拱，露出一个乱毛纷飞的脑袋，他懒懒散散地斜趴着，目光瞅见二宫正在穿衣服。

那人先迅速套了外衣，然后从凳子上找到自己的裤子，他下意识抓着睡裤边沿往下脱。

脱到一半他忽然回头望了眼樱井，樱井仍顶着一头乱毛，只是被二宫一盯，反而呼吸不顺地做了个吞咽的动作。

很快他愣了愣，别开头咳嗽一声，整个人又缩进被子里抻起懒腰。

二宫低下头，光速般扒裤穿裤。

“睡衣放洗衣篮行么？”他没话找话问了句。

“噢，行。”樱井在被窝里，“你吃早饭吗？”

二宫摇头：“不了，你接着睡，我走了。”

“诶，等等。”樱井突然掀开被子，在床边找拖鞋，“你再留一下。”

二宫脸上一怔，因为樱井说这话时正打了个轻微的呵欠，导致他这话的语调听起来有些黏糊糊，他早上的声音和晚上有些不一样，略微带着低音炮，加上他没穿特别正式的衣服，看起来很容易接近。

“还有事？”

樱井对他招招手，他扭开另一扇门，让二宫一起进去。

里面就是间小型书房，还有一块立式白板可以写字。现在白板上贴满了照片，每张照片之间都用线连接起来，还写着二宫看不太明白的文字。只是这张白板正中间放着的那张照片尺寸最大，而其他所有照片都衍生出实线或虚线的剪头纷纷指向它。

二宫蜷起眉，仿佛知道这面白板的作用。

“我把当年你师父的案子重新洗了次牌。”樱井靠坐在桌边，说，“不能说疑点重重，可是确实有一些我不太清楚的地方。”

二宫在那面白板上还看见了自己的照片。

应该是当年留下的，只有一张讲落语的侧脸照，也不知樱井从哪里找来的，连他自己都没看过。

“死的那个知事候选人是你们落语寄席的常客，他几乎每个月都会造访，就为了看你师父的专场表演。”

“是，我记得他姓高冢，每个月来了都会和师父单独在办公室谈很久的话。”二宫耸肩，“这些当年警察都问过。”

“动机你还记得是什么吗？”

二宫皱眉。

樱井替他答：“你师父和高冢一直有在共同投资项目，落语协会的兴盛也有一部分来自高冢的助力。但是高冢这人心眼极小，他大概有意只手操纵落语协会，过程之中和远山一郎有了不小的金钱纠纷，案发当日清晨的监控也拍到了协会里远山和高冢吵架翻脸的情景，当晚高冢就死在自己的郊外别墅里，那别墅是他用来养情人的，后来有几家周刊都爆了这个料，高冢一家都入了政界，他的弟弟现在甚至是警视厅的副参事官。应该说，这个案子无论如何都已经是铁案，翻不动的。”

二宫一瞬冷下脸，他说：“五千万。”

“什么？”

“警察说师父就为了五千万杀人。”二宫干笑了一声，他垂下眼，“其实这些事由不得我信不信，因为所有的话师父在法庭上都说得一清二楚，警察说他的陈词基本属实，前后并无漏洞，他一辈子就靠嘴巴吃饭，说话没有漏洞那是自然技能。”

“你说得对。”樱井说，“我看了他的证词，太天衣无缝了，一个人说话要想不被别人发现漏洞，那么他事先一定在脑中进行过成百上千次的演练，为什么要演练呢？因为如果在说一些虚构的不存在的事实，就需要在脑中模拟这样的场景来促使自己去相信，如何把别人的故事当做自己的故事来讲，你们落语家应该再清楚不过。”

二宫问：“你发现了什么？”

樱井说：“那我问一个冒昧的问题。”他顿了顿，“你师父有爱人吗？”

二宫摇头：“他没有结过婚。”

“高冢的妻子是个演歌歌手，早年挺红的，后来嫁入豪门就逐渐息影。”樱井说，“她好像改过身份，出生地是静冈，和你师父正好是同一个地方。”

二宫认真回忆了一阵：“你这么一说我也有些印象，开庭的时候我见过她，坐在最远的角落里，并不引人注目，我们师兄弟都不认识她，毕竟我们都认为她是来看高冢的，她有什么问题吗？”

樱井努努嘴，说：“没什么问题，不过凌晨出了新闻，她得了胃癌。”

“……”二宫脸上神色有些复杂，“是吗？”

樱井点头：“如果要把这个人物网全部铺开还需要花一些时间，我会尽量……”

“翔桑。”

“嗯？”

二宫盯着那块白板，说：“你说的这些我都查过。”

樱井一愣。

“可能正如你所说，这是个铁案，翻不了，你在心里已经给它做了这样一个定义，又何必非要强迫自己做这些？”

“NINO。”

“你可能没办法了解当一件事永远得不到转机时心里所处的绝望，你是旁观者当然可以抽身自如，你是警察当然也能判断正误，可是我没办法心平气和地在这里和你探讨一个没有结果的案子，我不是你的同事，你也不是我的同门，说到底，我们……”二宫淡淡说，“从头到尾就不是一类人。”

樱井从桌边站蓦地站直身，桌子发出了沉重的移位声。

“你怎么知道我不了解当一件事永远得不到转机时所需要面对的绝望？”

二宫闻言一僵。

樱井当然了解，不仅了解，还切身体会。二宫那段话多半戳着了他的怒点，可说出去的话如同泼出去的水，有时人处于一个较劲的点，不经脑的语言都会少掉三分真心。就算他们昨天同甘共苦，一个小时前还睡在同一张床上。

但这种较劲其实大部分都是在跟自己作斗争。本来二宫对樱井查这个案子并没有太多的想法，可是刚才樱井的言语中无意说了一句话，高冢的弟弟现在在警视厅做上了副参事官，也就是说，这才可能是案子查不了的真正原因。按照樱井现在所处的位置，高冢的弟弟甚至可能是他的顶头上司，那么樱井如今立场，就不能让二宫尽信。

又或者说其实他信，就是当前过不了理智那一关。

他掐了掐眉心，只能保持沉默。

“你说我们不是一类人。”樱井又问，“那我们算什么？”

二宫埋着头，左手一直在兜里翻找，半晌，他找出一把房门钥匙，一把车钥匙。

他走过去轻轻放在了樱井的书桌上。

“本来很可能是朋友。”二宫没看他，不动声色说，“现在看来，还是各归各位比较好。”

樱井的脸色非常难看。

他背过了身。

二宫在玄关处穿好鞋，左手握上了冰凉的门把。

书房没什么动静，樱井没有出来。

不远处的窗帘被风吹得高高扬起。

樱井的那条扎眼的红围巾还盘成一团放在沙发上，上面的棉球球轻轻晃动。

二宫慢慢移回目光，他按下门把，头也不回地走了出去。

二宫回去得了场小感冒，不严重，只是在家里喝了两天白粥。

好在对于窝里蹲来说，在家喝白粥与在家吃泡面没什么分别，唯一的坏处是生病的人往往容易丧失积极面。

他丧失积极面的时候都会选择听落语。

躺在床上戴着耳机，脑门拍了张散热贴，他闭着眼睛听。

那些段子都太熟了，他听着听着就忍不住开始跟着说，每一个节奏的停顿，每一寸呼吸的掌控他都记得。

以前他讲落语脑中都会有画面，那些文字活灵活现插着翅膀闪动在他面前。

今天那些文字却死气沉沉地堆在角落，越说越找不到兴头。

到最后，蝌蚪文字终于肯动了动，只是在他脑中却拼凑成了一张人脸。

他睁开眼。

扯掉耳机，撕掉散热贴，猛地从床上坐起。

屋内装满了大箱小箱。

很快他就要搬家了。

落语相关的那些东西只能寄回老家放着，原本堆放落语书的地方都换成了中途就职的指导书。

和樱井已经断了大半个月的联络，其实也不算断，以前樱井也没有三天两头找他，本来他也该把这事往脑后搁了，谁知去师兄的拉面摊吃面那人开头就来了句诶翔君怎么没来？

“你跟人家才见过几次，乱叫什么？”

师兄咂嘴：“吵架了？”

“什么？”二宫正在吸溜面。

师兄一把抢过他的碗，说：“我认识你多久了，你这低气压我隔五米外就感觉出来了。”

二宫抿了抿嘴，又把碗抢回来，他嫌不够辣，抓着辣椒面使劲往里倒。

“前几天翔君来过。”

二宫手猛地收住：“来干什么？”

“能来干什么？喜欢我的手艺呗。”

他吸了吸鼻子，又被红汤辣到：“哦。”

“他什么也没说，不过看起来心情不太好。”

二宫戳着面条，说：“你什么时候改行当知心哥哥了？”

师兄讪讪：“你别看我这面摊小，偶尔也是能看尽人间百态的。”他抚了抚下巴，“你这么一搬走，我们远山家从此以后就真的和落语再无一点关系了。”

“你既然能看尽人间百态，也应该知道，人活着，填饱肚子最实在。”

“我才不想被你这个曾经有厌食症的家伙说。”

二宫笑了笑。

“还有，我看到新闻了。”师兄慢慢说，“那个女人，得了癌症。”

二宫抿了抿嘴。

师兄嘴里哼了些零碎的调子。

“我到田子浦，远瞻富士山——”他唱得肆意又真切，“纷纷扬大雪，纨素罩峰巅——”

路边的客人都叫好。

二宫笑了起来，师兄指指他，让他接下去。

“远去与相送，离情此地同——”

“亲朋萍水客，去坂关前逢——”

他并着筷子敲了敲节奏。

客人纷纷鼓掌。

师兄隔着雾气还在张罗小菜。

“NINO，我们都这样过了快半辈子了。”

二宫微微一怔。

“接下去，想怎么活就怎么活吧。”

师兄轻声说。

二宫的母亲寄了很多特产和生活用品到他的新公寓，好像怕他真正改行后会丧失生活技能。二宫坐在地上一个接一个地拆，他母亲打来的视频电话还在旁边摆着。

“我给你寄的毛衣你看到没呀？”

二宫扯开包裹，抖了抖那件上面织着佩奇猪的图纹毛衣。

“你看你，穿得这么少，自己的手都捂不热以后怎么捂热别人的手？”

二宫抓了抓脑袋，不敢吱声。

二宫的父亲坐在沙发上，电话里传来他的声音：“现在的小年轻都这样，就喜欢破洞牛仔裤。”

“这你就过时了，现在的小姑娘都喜欢秋裤男神。”

和子妈妈如同真人驾到，把二宫的吃穿用度挨个询问了一遍。

基础问询结束，她还用了点发散思维很委婉地问了问二宫最近有没有乱捂谁的手。

二宫说：“有。”

和子妈妈抓过电话：“真的？”

二宫说：“我新家楼下的那只小土狗，每天都招呼我去给他捂爪子。”

和子妈妈非常不高兴。

“好好好，我知道了。”

“知道什么？”

二宫想了想：“我会好好穿秋裤。”

这话像把和子妈妈哄着了。

傍晚二宫准备最后去店里收拾一下，确认明天能够交接正常。

他穿了和子妈妈给他寄的卡通毛衣，还戴了顶毛线帽，整个人裹得毛茸茸。

他进店门检查了煤气和电路，挨个从上面关了灯走下来，最后关卷帘门。

他背过身，踮脚去够上面的门。

距离上还差一点，就差一点点。

突然从他后面探出了一只手，那只手越过从他头顶，不偏不倚地帮他抓住了那扇门的吊钩，哗啦哗啦，卷帘门从上拉了下来。

二宫回过身，因为仰着头帽子快掉了，他用双手扶了扶脑袋上摇摇欲坠的帽子。

他将毛线帽的前沿上移，露出一双明亮的眼睛。

樱井瞪着他看，看了一会儿，又歪头再打量了会儿。

“我刚刚还以为店里遭了小偷。”

他今天的外套里穿着警服，和二宫这种毛茸茸暖烘烘的卡通风简直两个世界。

二宫看了看他，没说话。

“因为从下午开始店里就没人，里面所有东西都搬空了。”樱井也不知自己在说什么，“幸好我想起来你说过要卖店，要不然我真得把我同事叫来报案了。”

二宫插兜站着，他抓着樱井的话中字眼：“下午？”

“对，我下午就来了。”

“一直等到现在？”

樱井茫然地点头。

二宫说：“见到这种情况不知道打电话啊？”

樱井揉了揉鼻翼，局促地笑了。

“怕你不接。”

二宫一愣。

樱井朝后退了半步，二宫看到了他那辆熟悉的车停在不远处。

他又补充了一句，声音低得像蚊子：“也怕你就这样不理我了。”

二宫瞟他：“什么？”

樱井像在憋笑：“没什么。”

“没什么就没什么，你笑什么笑？”

“不是。”樱井终于没忍住笑出声，“你这件毛衣……真的太可爱了。”

二宫瞪他一眼，蹭着他的肩膀走了。

“我要回家了。”

“你家在哪？”

“干什么？我可没打算告诉你。”

“NINO。”

二宫停住脚，没回头：“又怎么了？”

樱井从怀里掏出两张票。

“想不想去玩这个？”

密室逃脱两人套餐。

今晚正巧搞活动，门口的宣传小姐说会是最高难度，也会是最高恐怖系数。排在樱井和二宫前面的几乎都是情侣，寒天中就他们两个男性同胞组队来刷副本。

樱井盯了眼屏幕的宣传动画，说：“不会真的很恐怖吧？”

二宫冷眼看他：“你这种混搜查一课的，什么血腥案子没见过？”

“你那是多拉马看多了，我又不是柯南体质。”

二宫说：“没事，我可是解谜小能手，一会儿你跟着我走就行了。”

樱井求之不得。

解谜小能手今晚也遇到了最大瓶颈。

因为基本游戏全程处于黑暗，只有完成任务拿到了相应的眼镜道具，才能在黑暗里视物。

而任务却是脚踩高跷鞋绕过一段丧尸遍野的走廊。

二宫其实属于一般怕，取决于他的同行。如果他的同行是个冷静派，那么他也能不甘示弱保持冷静。可如果他的同行是个尖叫派，那他就没辙了，冷静思考还不如撒腿就跑。

偏偏踩着高跷鞋，跑起来像极了螃蟹。他拿到任务眼镜，看见樱井扶着墙跑得像一阵风，大抵见惯了这家伙一本正经的样子，突然瞧他解放天性还有点不习惯。

可穿着卡通毛衣的二宫在樱井眼里何尝不是解放天性。

那就互相解放吧。

樱井因为一直没有找到眼镜，二宫一蹦一跳走过去拍他肩膀。他呜哇叫了一声，然后伸手抓紧了面前二宫的肩膀。

“是我是我，你别掐我！”

樱井说：“那你牵着我！”

二宫立刻探上他的手，说：“好，那你抓紧了。”

两只螃蟹啪嗒啪嗒跑过长廊。

一群丧尸龇牙咧嘴地从另一头跑来，二宫嘶了声，连忙带着樱井钻钻藏藏。

两人钻到了一个横向放置的圆筒型遮蔽物里。

这里很偏很静，还避开了摄像头死角。

旁边的田字窗外透了一点点灯光下来。

樱井像终于习惯了黑暗，他瘫坐着叹了声气，说：“我追罪犯都没跑刚才这么快过。”

二宫挠墙笑了。

樱井伸手过去捏他的脸：“不准笑。”

二宫拍开他的手，樱井又去捏，再次被拍掉。

樱井第三次伸手，二宫这次看得准，直接用另一只手拦住他。只是拦的时候两人指缝相扣，顺势变成了十指紧握。

两人纷纷一愣。

他们的掌心都有点汗，身处的这个圆筒也不够结实，正在左右来回晃悠。

二宫想要松手，无奈樱井扣得很紧，他没能松开。

“你干什么？”

“嘘……”

他们身后传来了几声丧尸的夸张嘶吼。

二宫顿了顿，本能向樱井那边凑。樱井握着他的掌，也顺势把他拉到了身前。

二宫的脑袋正好被浅薄的光源探住，樱井看清了他毛茸茸的帽子，他的眉，他的眼，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，他嘴唇下的痣。

二宫像感知到他的目光，也慢慢撩起眸。

樱井看得入神，下一秒一个意识驱使他俯身。可是他靠近的速度非常慢，仿佛黑夜中的慢镜头被打开了。

二宫在樱井凑头过来的时候如同被点穴似的一动不动。

只是樱井在凑到离二宫几厘米远的地方忽然停住。

他看着二宫。

二宫也看着他。

他们的眼睛里留着猜不透的信息。

这当口，樱井对他笑了笑。

之后，他轻轻闭上了眼。

二宫脑袋一沉，因为樱井闭眼后就再没朝他的方向移动，像在索吻。

真狡猾。

他们的吐息很热。

胸口如同飘着几根白色羽毛，来来回回地撩蹭升温。

二宫的心跳极快。

他不知道自己该干什么，好像樱井这样需求，他就必须这样回应。

没什么前因后果。

没什么是非对错。

他凑上前，在樱井的唇上悄悄印了一下。

啾的一声。

很轻很短。

面前的樱井猛地睁开眼，他一脸震惊，震惊中含有难以置信，难以置信里又带着八分惊喜。

二宫的脸烧得慌。

他刚后悔着向后退，后脑却被用力按住。

然后他被人箍进怀，呼吸顷刻停滞。

迎接他的是一个火热的缠绵的吻。


	2. Chapter 2

09

二宫几乎整个人都挂在樱井身上，樱井昂着头，轻轻张开嘴，顺势撬开二宫的唇，舌尖像一阵浪潮般向里推动。

他每进一寸，手掌便在二宫的后背形成相应的推力。

二宫没什么肉，隔着毛衣也能摸到他的蝴蝶骨。他甚至没怎么动作，樱井吻他，他便受着，樱井碰他的舌头，他缩一下，转而又愣愣停在原处。

只是樱井见他连头也不晓得斜一下，便只能自己歪起脑袋侧过去吻他，再单手扣住二宫的脖颈轻轻抚摸那里的尾发。

他们亲到嘴唇发麻，一放开就会有冷空气蹭进来。二宫昏昏沉沉，脑中像燃了把火，烧得他从脖根到脑顶一路滚烫。

他迷迷糊糊闻到樱井身上有他用的那款香波味，那天晚上二宫也用了，这味道会莫名令人心安。

他忍不住伸手勾住了樱井的后背。

耳边响起工作人员的广播，还有十分钟这场游戏就要结束。

樱井轻轻摩擦着二宫的唇，两人在换气间粗重地呼吸。

二宫睁开眼，他的眼睛已经可以适应黑暗。

他看见樱井的眼里含着情，藏着笑，嘴唇亮晶晶。

二宫咳了声，从樱井身上后退，转身爬行着钻出了这个圆筒。

“嘶……”樱井在他后面小声说了句，“我腿麻了。”

二宫走到一半顿住，他转头，俯身从圆筒外往里望。

樱井揉着脚踝，可怜巴巴瞅着他。

二宫的脸上没什么表情，应该说他竭力想把脸上那些太过明显的表情藏起来。

可他犹豫片刻，还是朝樱井伸出了手。

樱井在黑暗中勾住他的手指，勾住瞬间便不怀好意挠了挠二宫的掌心。

二宫一愣，知道这家伙装的，拉他出来的同时就立刻拍掉他的手。

樱井喂了一声。

气氛有些奇怪。

恐怕他们自己也没搞明白气氛是怎么发展的。

任何事到达一个结果都需要一定的起承转合，但他们刚才的那个吻像绕开了故事该有的起承点，直接三大步跨到了终点结尾。如果说在被一群丧尸环绕下的亲吻是气氛使然，那么现在回到现实世界，就需要吹吹冷风好好想想这略掉的三大步究竟怎么回事。

二宫坐在车里，低头扯了扯毛衣。樱井打开暖气，坐正了身，余光看了他一眼。

樱井想点说什么，明明他平日里逻辑思维逆天，现在却满脑子毛线打结，找不到一句合适的开场白。

因为他不知道跟二宫说什么才是正确，也不明白怎样开口能把他心中所想解释清楚。他们认识的时间不够长，对彼此的了解都局限在对方的工作领域里。可人在拥有“喜欢”这个情绪往往是在一个光火瞬间里，过了这个瞬间，要么变得更喜欢，要么会忘记之前那一瞬间的喜欢，以为只是自己感性上的错觉。

就如同人在吃到一道好吃的料理，对好吃的记忆也只停留在初次入口的时刻，之后要么让自己惯常地适应这种好吃，要么就让它停留在记忆细胞里，直到遇见更好吃的来替代这种感觉。

可把二宫比作一道料理确实有失公正，至少樱井清楚知道自己在刚才那个瞬间里是真的想吻他。

二宫开口说了句什么，樱井还在愣神。

“……”二宫平静地重复，“我说让你往XX方向开，我现在住那里。”

樱井如梦初醒，连忙发动车。

一路上他们都没说话。

二宫埋着头在看手机，屏幕光幽幽打在他的脸侧。其实他们从来没有这么沉默地相处过，因为以前他们不是针锋相对地嘴炮攻击，就是一刻不停地聊天对话，突然要中规中矩地划分楚河汉界，反倒不习惯。一不习惯，刚才那些事在脑袋里不住地循环播放，不介意都变介意了。

樱井下意识舔了舔下唇。

沉默总要有个头，看得出两人各怀心思，都在等候对方绷不住的那刻。

车子到达相应地段，刹车将将一踩。

“那个……”

“那个……”

异口同声。

都憋了一路。

樱井转头，示意二宫说。

二宫把手机揣兜里，他取下安全带，坐定片刻。

“再过去不能停车，我走回去就行了。”

樱井左右望了眼地形，还没等他回答，二宫立刻推开了车门。

樱井瞧出这家伙是脚底抹了油一门心思想赶紧溜。

当然不能让他得逞。

樱井也跟着推门下车。

二宫皱着眉回头。

“你跟来干什么？”

樱井慢悠悠走近他，说：“陪你走回去。”

“我又不是找不到路。”

“那我总得记记路吧。”樱井笑着说，“下次来我找不到了怎么办？”

这是条樱花道。

现在没有樱花，明年春天这里肯定都是一路的粉。地段上不错，至少可以看见漂亮的东京湾。

眼下那个方向异常平静，海面映着夜船寂寥的影子。

二宫和樱井本来一前一后地走，但是很快樱井和他走成了并肩。他们的肩膀撞在一起，手肘触在一起，手背轻轻相碰。二宫像在看远处船，他只给樱井留了个后脑勺，樱井顺着他的目光，直直看向远方的夜海。

天气太冷了，他没办法集中注意力。

很快他的视线又从远处收回，重新定格在二宫身上。

樱井目光灼灼，他观察得这么细致二宫不可能留意不到。就算那家伙故意扭过头，可他耳根冒着的绯色总会成为他的破绽。

百密一疏呐。

“二宫和也。”樱井忽然上他全名，“明明刚才是你先亲我的。”

二宫一愣，他瞥了樱井一眼。

“……”

樱井说：“我们再这么装傻地走下去，这条路就要走到尽头了。”

二宫蹭了蹭鼻子，说：“我也不知道。”

“什么？”

二宫说：“谁让你……闭上眼睛的。”

樱井脸一红，说：“我那不是怕你不乐意吗？要是随便乱亲那就是犯罪了。”他转念又说，“其实我也不知道。”

二宫接着慢慢向前走。

“但是我觉得还挺好的。”

“好？”二宫说，“两个男人亲能好到哪里去？”

“关键又不是两个男人亲。”樱井撞了撞他肩膀，“那你是什么想法？”

“不知道。”

“你怎么问什么都说不知道？”

“你不是也说不知道吗？”

樱井笑了，他说：“我们怎么像两个高中生一样。”

“那你一路上都想了什么？”

“我？”樱井说，“想了很多，可是怕一个一个说要说到明天，因为你实在是太特别了。”

“哪里特别？”

“我也说不好，就是……”樱井思考了一下，“就是有一种莫名其妙会招人喜欢的特质，你说话的方式，讲落语的样子，还有把我大大方方介绍给你师兄的那个晚上的事，我想的都是这些。我忽然意识到我把自己那些事毫无保留地告诉你肯定是有理由的，因为那些秘密我从来没有告诉过其他人。”

二宫低头不语。

“所以我才在意你的事，你师父的事，那天你跟我生气之后，我基本上都没有吃好睡好，虽然现在说起来有点夸张，但是真的有一种像失恋一样的心情。”樱井见二宫锁紧眉头不吭声，他停下步，“二宫和也，你再不说话，这条路就真的要走到尽头了。”

二宫回头望着他。

“我不想跟你就这样走到尽头。”樱井认真说，“这明明应该是一个开始。”

二宫揉了揉脸，他低声说了句。

“我也不会￥%#￥@……”

“什么？”樱井凑过去听，“我没听清。”

“我说……”二宫抬起眸看他，“我也不会随便亲一个我不喜欢的人。”

樱井的眼睛蹭地亮了。

他僵在原地，肢体都快不协调。只是嘴角抑制不住地溢出笑，很快笑得露了牙。二宫想起樱井公寓里那张他穿着警服的年轻照片，照片上的笑和眼前的笑隐隐重合了。这个笑容不会有假，他的确正在开心，因为二宫的这一句话真正开心。

开心容易传染人，至少二宫也想跟着他笑。

樱井走过来，他用双手牵住了二宫的两只手，他的手温比二宫的热些，他替二宫搓了搓。

之后他一手揽住二宫的腰，另一只扣住他的脖子，他抱住他。

从轻轻环住，到渐渐锁紧。

二宫回抱了他的腰，脑袋埋在他颈窝，半闭着眼。

他们在寒冬里以拥抱取暖。

“NINO。”

“嗯？”

樱井抱着他摇了摇：“我们交往看看吧。”

“……嗯。”

樱井说：“你就一个嗯？你知道我说的交往什么意思？”

“我都三十四了，语文不差。”

樱井摩挲着他的毛衣料子：“那你说说看。”

“不就是以前很多一个人做的事变成了两个人做，两个人吃饭，两个人聊天，两个人睡觉。”

樱井悄悄放开他，他像挺满意二宫这个答案。

“对，吃饭，聊天，睡觉。”

二宫嫌弃地看他：“你肯定想了很多乱七八糟的。”

“什么乱七八糟的？”

“那你说睡觉的时候语气为什么加重了？”

樱井笑了笑：“没有，我这是跟你学的。”

“跟我学？”

“你讲落语也是这样加重尾音的。”

二宫推开他往前走：“我回家了。”

樱井边说边指：“你住哪一栋？左边的还有右边的？”

二宫缩了缩脖子：“下次再告诉你。”

“今天不能？”

二宫皱眉：“你脸上写的什么不要太明显。”

樱井无辜：“你可不可以对我重新定位一下，我现在在你心里就是这么个形象？”

“因为太快了。”

“快？”

二宫局促地整了整衣角：“昨天为止我们明明还在冷战，今天就莫名其妙被你带去玩游戏，然后就发展成这样了。”

樱井笑着回：“那应该怎样发展？我再认真地向你表白一下？”

二宫摆手：“别，我肯定会笑场。”

“喂。”

“你明天不是早班？早点回去。”二宫冲他招呼。

樱井悻悻然，他说：“好了好了，放你走。”

二宫鼻腔轻不可闻地笑了笑。

“还有，关于远山的案子。”樱井挠头，“你要是实在不愿意我查，我就不查了。”

二宫脸上的笑一滞。

他犹豫一阵，抬腿走过去，替樱井理了理衣领。

“你是警察，你有权选择自己想要追查的真相。”二宫沉声说，“我不会干涉你，也无权干涉，你想查就查吧。”

樱井突然一把抓着二宫放在领口的手。

片刻间他仿佛觉着只是抓手不够，便埋头下去吻了二宫的鼻尖，又在那人的下唇上飞速咬了一口。

“嘶……”二宫喊疼。

樱井却单手插兜后退了几步：“你记得电话一直开着。”

说完他用力挥挥手。

他身后明明是一排光秃秃的樱花树。

他整个人却像站在了樱花盛放处。

这个晚上实在太过漫长。

二宫回到公寓，丢了钥匙踢掉鞋就把自己摔在沙发上。

他脑子嗡嗡响着，以前他记段子记到激动时，也会让大脑产生类似的兴奋感。可兴趣爱好和感情波动似乎不太一样，至少记段子的时候他不会乱心，感情波动却只会让他满心满脑不受控制地自动勾勒出一个人的模样。

前几天这种勾勒还很浅很淡，无甚苗头，或者是他理智性抗拒。但过了今夜，那些脑中勾勒的笔锋早已脱缰似的收不住了。

这样的解放也让之前他的很多想法得到了解释。

比如他花费心思给樱井准备落语寄席，他挺高兴这样的一对一表演是献给樱井的；又比如他挥着竹棒对着那罪犯一棒子下去，他很庆幸樱井没有因此受什么重伤。樱井会察言观色，会在须臾之间猜对他的心思，也许正因为他猜对了，今晚才敢对着二宫闭上眼睛。

这个世界已经为二宫关上了一扇梦想之门。

之前他对此会遗憾，会难过。

可这个世界又及时为他开了一扇窗。

因为他在窗前遇见了这样一个人。

这么想想，上天还是公平的。

10

成年人谈恋爱也是门学问，尤其在樱井和二宫这种双方职业完全不沾边，兴趣更是一天一地的情况下。好在樱井喜欢落语的心情是真，他们不至于惨到在话题上毫无交集。其实早在没这层关系前他们聊天时就已经很舒适，二宫很会讲话，樱井很懂接引，基本不需要尬聊，甚至比日常生活中和旁人交流更为轻松。那么现在加了这样一层关系，他们就可以名正言顺地把这样的轻松延续下去，至少有了不挂电话的理由。

樱井工作忙，二宫倒是清闲下来。

之前二宫关注了不少落语相关的业界资讯，经常会有落语寄席的演出宣传单塞在家门的信箱里。以往他还仔细看看，现在看一眼就准备当垃圾处理。这回他在门缝里发现了一张花花绿绿的宣传纸，内容和演出无关，倒是个比赛的募集单，上面大字书着“Yomiuri杯落语Battle战火热招募中”，下方附赠了一张可以剪裁的报名表。

二宫以前知道这个比赛，各大落语协会选拔旗下的优秀弟子参加比赛，优胜者除了有一笔丰厚的奖金，更多的是会给协会带来更多的演出机会。早在现在这个青黄不接的浮躁时代，能够脱颖而出的年轻落语家已经少之又少。前几年这个比赛的冠军落语家年龄普遍三十靠后，比赛主旨也从选拔青年才俊变成了给那些怀才不遇的中年落语家一个重返舞台的机会。

“……我还以为这个比赛早就没有了。”

师兄抖着拉面勺子，斜瞥了一眼那张发皱的报名单。

二宫“嗯”了声：“三年都没有搞了，今年被几个落语名家复活了。”

“怎么？”师兄眼尖，“心动？”

二宫喝着啤酒，皱皱眉：“心动也没办法，这上面有要求的，不是谁都能报名。”他指了指其中一栏，“需要一个落语名家作为推荐人。”

师兄撑着下巴替他想招：“要不，咱们花点钱，看看哪个二流的落语家愿意搭这个手？”

二宫摇头：“现在这个资讯时代，你做什么背后没人盯着，要真这么做，就算最后得了奖也会被人说是买来的。”

师兄犯难：“那怎么办？”

二宫揉了揉脸：“不知道，我也不一定去，我都跟家里讲了，要去找工作。”

“工作要找什么时候都能找。”师兄正色，“这种机会可不是天天有，再说了，我对我们远山家的落语相当有信心。”

“那你怎么不去试？”

“我？”师兄自嘲了一声，“我啊，不比你，我有家庭有孩子，下半生都得围着他们转，落语在我心里，已经排不上第一位了。”

二宫沉默。

师兄叹气：“或者你可以去艺术协会走走看看，门路都是找来的，总比待在这里什么都不做强。”

门路虽然是找来的，可对于一脉已经销声匿迹许久且名声也不怎么好的落语派别来讲，敞在他们面前的门，比一般人窄多了。

艺术协会是这场比赛的报名地点，这里平日会有表演会，也会给一些年轻落语家提供了研修场地。

二宫在门口干站了一会儿，鼻子都冻红了。

一些人说说笑笑和他擦肩而过，没有人注意他。他冲大厅里不安地瞟了一眼，这才揣着兜埋头向里走。

里面暖气开得异常足，二宫进门便看见三个穿着轻便和服的年轻人正在高声争论着什么，关于腔调关于节奏之类的，口头上谁也不让谁。绕过他们，向右是一个贴着很多海报和照片的长廊，这里的打光偏强，像是确保能照亮相片里的每一个人。这也是一面荣誉墙，每一个真正的落语家都会在这里留下属于他们的荣光魅影。

“你好。”

二宫回过头。

一个工作人员模样的女性笑着问他：“刚刚看你在这里站了很久，请问你是来报名的吗？”

二宫局促地蹭了蹭鼻翼，他说：“不，我就是随便看看。”

工作人员说：“如果是因为没有推荐人的关系，可以去前面左边的休息室里等，因为每天都会有落语家来这里挑人面试。”

“面试？”

“对，只要你是某位落语家门下的弟子，都有资格来这里等待面试。”

二宫看了眼不远处那扇门。

他对工作人员说了声谢谢。

岂料那扇门后热火朝天，二宫进门那一瞬还以为自己到了个漫才中心。

里面的人各色各样，有和二宫一样穿休闲服的，也有穿亮色系的演出服的，甚至还有人穿正装。他们三五成群地聊天，方言更是天南地北。

二宫轻轻合上门，目光从左到右打量了一周。

他发现每个人或多或少都有自己的特色和武器，而他两手空空，根本没有任何筹码可以在这堆人里拔得头筹。

有时候世界就是这样，总说表面功夫不是最重要，可要让一个人注意到另一个人，他首先看见的定是这个人的表面。只有先从表面上赢了，别人才有机会去挖掘那些更深层更有用的东西。二宫的落语或许很好，可世间向来不缺优秀的人，最终能站在台上的就那么几个人，否则人人都成了超级巨星，谁还去做席下的那些芸芸众生。

二宫找了一个角落的凳子坐下，旁边有些娱乐小物品，他抓了个剑玉，一拨，一个准，再一拨，又一个准。没想到他这个隐藏技能倒把旁边的人吸引来了。坐在二宫旁边的是个二十出头的少年，说着一口关西腔，他见二宫不动声色地边玩剑玉边等，忍不住离他近了近。

二宫凉悠悠瞥瞥他，那家伙冲二宫俏皮地吐舌头。

“我是三笑亭门下的前座，职历才三年，我师父是九代目的三笑亭可乐。”

二宫掌心摸着剑玉，问：“那个横笛大叔？”

“诶？你认识我师父？”少年问。

二宫耸肩：“不认识，都是月刊里写的不是吗？”

少年嘿嘿笑：“我看你这个气质，倒是有点像立川流。”

二宫淡淡抿了抿嘴：“如果我是立川流，还怕没人给我当推荐人吗？”

“我刚刚也看到好几个立川家的弟子，他们今年也没拿到他们师父手里的推荐名额。”少年眨眨眼，“不过我听说一会儿谈春先生要过来，他们估计是想接着碰碰运气。你也可以。”

二宫皱眉，说：“我说了我不是立川家……”

他话音未落，大门再度被人打开。几个工作人员掌着门，毕恭毕敬候着将要入场的落语家。

人群开始骚动，刚才拉起的小团体也像被巨浪冲散，大家各回各处，整装待发。

二宫身旁的那个三笑亭弟子也紧张地搓起手，工作人员一一收过他们手里的履历书，所有人在原位上被分发了号码牌。

听闻规则完全不确定，全由这个入场的落语名师自己做主，这些天有过三十秒的快口比赛，有过随机抽名段现场演绎，也有过小技艺表演，就看这个名师是什么性子。

进门的正是谈春。他很喜欢笑，整个人瞧着风度翩翩。这几年他的人气非常高，除了落语工作也出演过电视剧电影。二宫早年看过他的落语现场，也买过他的自传来读。每个落语家的故事汇聚成文字都是本血泪史，谈春应该是幸运的，至少他的师父亲眼见证了他的成长。

谈春站定，全场安静。他环视一圈，比了个十。

“我只给十个人机会。”

他开门见山。

“跑得最快，能够在我面前大声说出自己名字的前十个人，将成为我的面试人选。”谈春淡淡道，“别跟我提什么规矩套路，在我眼里，没自信的人就是落语家失格。”

所有人皆一怔。

谈春抱肘，嘴角含笑：“嗯？我有说过我要喊开始吗？在我刚刚说完那条规则的同时就已经开始了，怎么？没人上来？那就统统回家吃奶去。”

二宫刚想顺势站起，只听耳边接连不断的移桌撩凳声，几阵风嗖嗖嗖从他耳边刮过，十几个人风驰电掣似的迎身上前，立刻把前方通路围了个水泄不通。

一时间充满了响亮的自我介绍声。

这哪里是选面试人，这分明是选火箭兔。

三笑亭面色忧郁，他拉着二宫一起挤着最末尾排队。

“我看有几个排队的跟练过相扑一样，咱们还排得上吗？”

二宫望了望前方无止境的队伍，说：“你瞧，那几个立川家的弟子也没排上。”

三笑亭缩缩脖子：“我就是不甘心。”他忽想起什么，“你刚刚说你不是立川家的？”

“嗯。”二宫扯了扯黏在他身上的号码牌。

“我们都已经是一起排队的交情了，以后我可以去你们协会找你，是在东京吗？”

二宫扯了个笑：“不，没有协会了。”

“没有了？”

二宫埋着头，轻声说：“我就是个自由落语家，这次等不到机会，我应该就彻底改行了。”

“可是如果没有师承之处，这次的比赛也是不能参加的呀？”

少年有着刨根问底的好耐性。

二宫微微抬头，看着这个少年的眼睛。

他忽然想起小武，也想起十年前的自己。

他曾告诫自己离这个业界越远，他就不用再去触碰一些血淋淋的事实。

可他离开这个业界越远，他就活得越不像自己。

就算他遇到了樱井，就算樱井成为了花田里的那阵春暖适时地拯救了他，但他知道心底空出的那个洞是爱情填不满金钱补不上的。

那是什么呢？

他原本应该活成什么样呢？

像这个无忧无虑的三笑亭弟子？还是像台上那个掌控全场的谈春？

眼前三笑亭对他疑惑地歪歪头。

“我当然有师承之处。”

二宫慢慢张口，那个名字在他喉腔停顿了好一阵，犹犹豫豫，终于脱口而出。

“远山。”

“什么？”三笑亭浑身一震。

“远山，你可能没听过——”

“远山？！”

三笑亭如果腿跑快点，他一定能拿下这十个名额，因为他有一副好嗓子，还是余音绕梁的那种。

室内蓦地安静下来。

二宫抬头，整个人的心跳也随着这骤然安静的氛围停滞了半秒。

那些自报姓名的弟子纷纷止住动作，前方的人头如多米诺卡牌似的一个接一个转过来，人群甚至自然而然地让出一个豁口，这样能够保证他们目光的最终停留处准确无误地坐落在二宫身上。

二宫僵在原地，耳畔嗡嗡作响。

三笑亭还处在震惊中不自知，他甚至还重述了一遍：“远山……一郎？”

周围一片哗然。

这个名字像个禁忌，早该尘封入海。

如今却像打开了一个潘多拉盒子，盒子里藏着旧胶片，此时正一幕幕拉出黑白相间的昔日影像。

二宫抿紧唇，顺着人群看见谈春也正打量过来。

哗然过后是炸开锅似的讨论，当年远山一郎杀人入狱本来就是落语界的大新闻，后来因为媒体消息被封锁，很多人就算知道这则旧闻，也没人再见过远山家的弟子。

有人说杀人犯教出来的弟子永远成为不了一个落语家，还有人放话说谁敢收远山的弟子为徒，就拒绝再看那一流派的落语。

听起来很幼稚，但当年的现实状况就是这样。

他们成为了瘟疫，成为了业界笑话，哪里都没有立足之处。

二宫忽地一把扯下身上的号码牌，因为不知该交给谁，他便一股脑塞进了三笑亭的手里。

他没再和任何人对上视线，拎着自己的包快步朝门的方向走去。

一路上他和许多人撞上了肩膀，每一次撞击都如同浪头在他心底搅了个漩涡，让他头晕目眩，几近喘不过气。

他听到了“杀人”，听到了“犯罪”，听到了“竟还有脸来”之类的字眼。

他猛地拉开大门，将身后的窃窃私语声关在另一个世界。

三笑亭握着手里那个留有余温的号码牌，错愕地愣在原地。

哗啦哗啦，室内响起一阵纸张的翻阅声。

众人回头，看见谈春正在一张张地查看现场所有人的履历书。

他翻得速度很快，散落的纸张有些飘在了地上。

议论声终于停了。

因为谈春的手停在了某一页。

外面的气温只有两度。

二宫那件薄薄的外套并不能起到供暖的作用。他走得很快，没什么方向感，朝着离艺术协会相反的方向一鼓作气走了三条街。

街口有个吸烟角，他平缓着呼吸走过去，掏了兜里的一根烟。

他蹲在吸烟棚边上，头靠着身后的广告牌，烟嘴被他叼着。

他看着来来往往的行人，那些行人都和他毫无关联。

好似这个世界都和他毫无关联。

身后的广告牌兀自闪着惨白的灯，他捋了把刘海，摸出怀底的手机。

他拨号键按得很快，按完便将听筒贴在耳朵上。

默默数，一声，两声，三声不接，他就挂。

好在，第三声响之前，电话接通了。

“喂。”樱井在那边像是清了清嗓子，“你打来的时机很好，我才刚刚开完会。”

“……”

“本来也想着打电话找你，今天我不加班，我可以带你去吃牛舌锅，你有时间吗？”樱井的声音很轻，“你那边怎么这么吵？你在外面？”

二宫掐灭了烟，他将听筒换了只耳朵。

“是在外面。”

“在干什么？”

“哦。”二宫吸了吸鼻子，“出来买东西。”

“买东西？”

“……”

“你鼻音有点重。”樱井说，“买东西也能买到给我打电话，如果不是突然想我，那就是发生了什么事。扶老奶奶过马路了？”

“……翔桑。”

“我听着呢。”

“……”

二宫没说话，樱井便静静等。

他们的呼吸平静地流淌在彼此的耳中。

过了许久，二宫舔了舔干涩的下唇。

他徐徐开口：“我有时候在想，我究竟做错了什么？”他挠起头，“我不过是，不过是想讲落语，想在这个业界拼下去罢了，我究竟做错了什么？”

“NINO。”

“我之前说了很多冠冕堂皇的话，也在你面前发表了什么乱七八糟的毕业宣言。可是，没有谁是会喜欢落幕的。因为我知道，在我这里，太阳落下去，就再也升不起来了。”

二宫这人，不太容易向谁示弱，连樱井都说他有一颗通透乐观的心。

但世上没有绝对坚不可摧的堡垒城墙，而做一个乐观之人往往都得学会体验悲伤。

只有体验了悲，方才知道乐的甜。

只有看清了心底的弱，才有机会变得更强。

二宫当然想要变强，这个念头一直栽种于他脑中。

现在要让他把这念头连根拔除，该有多疼。

二宫在电话里说了很多。

说了参加比赛的事，说了他没有拿到面试的机会，说了他其实很想做第一个冲到谈春面前大声喊出自己名字的人。

有些话还算有条理，有些话他自己也不知道语言组织成了什么样。

但樱井像都听懂了。

电话是个好媒介，因为二宫知道他如果看见樱井的脸，这些话反而说不出来。

樱井在那边没有发声。就如同那个夜里安静听他说话的二宫一样，他给予的倾听和表现的沉默都是另一种尊重。

二宫说到嘴巴发干，他意识到手机都被他握得滚烫。

“抱歉，我……”他顿了一下，“是不是影响你工作了？”

“没。”樱井说，“我早就开车上路了，现在已经到了你说的那个协会的附近。NINO，你在哪？”

二宫的心忽然狠狠动了一下。

他从地上站起，不知所措似的看向车道，他左右看了看：“这里有个天桥，旁边是家书店，右边还有一个……”

“我看到你了。”

二宫愣了愣。

“我在天桥这边。”

二宫刚上车，手里就被塞了一杯热可可。

“看来今天吃不了牛舌锅了。”樱井打着方向盘，“疗伤的蛋包饭我不太会做，不过泡个泡面还是可以的。”

二宫扯着嘴笑了一声，可不过转瞬，他的笑又收了回去。

“是我不该乱打电话。”二宫低下头，“现在想起来，这个做法是不是不太成熟？”

“如果你这个时候都不给我打电话，那你打算把你男朋友怎么使用？”樱井说，“我很高兴，高兴你能把这些话都告诉我，而正是因为你的这些话，也让我做了一些决定。”

“什么决定？”

樱井从驾驶席伸过手来。

黑暗中，他们掌心相合。

“以后你找不到路的时候，我一定，一定也会成为第一个找着你的人。”

11

樱井的公寓里又多了许多落语相关的书。二宫站在书柜前挨个翻了下，发现这些书并没被那人当做装饰品，因为每本里面都夹了密密麻麻的便签纸，上面留有潦草的笔迹。二宫恐怕做不到像樱井这样在对待任何一个新事物时所展现的专业性和持久性，天知道他连游戏攻略都懒得写。

樱井正在厨房烧水，二宫听见洗衣机忽地没了声，便慢吞吞过去掀开盖子，把里面樱井的衣服一件件拿出来往阳台运。等他晾完回头，瞅见樱井不知什么时候在客厅中间站着，目光温顺地望过来。

二宫发现他额间刘海长得挺快，又快遮眼睛了。

二宫招呼他：“再给我拿两个夹子来。”

樱井笑着，嘴里“嗨嗨”了两声。

“刚才开始你那是什么奇奇怪怪的眼神？”二宫问。

樱井靠着窗，收了笑认真说：“就是真实地有一种过日子的感觉。”

二宫淡淡回：“有人给你洗衣做饭你当然日子过得逍遥。”

话虽这么说，也没瞧他脸上不乐意。

窗外冬意已经很深，连东京的夜晚也带有几分山寒水冷。

樱井和二宫坐在暖桌前，樱井小心地撕开杯面，热气扑腾出来。好像是上次在拉面摊养成的毛病，吃面非要共抢一个碗。

电视开着，他们看了会儿娱乐番，不太好笑的也跟着笑，二宫托着下巴，笑音藏在喉口。

他忽然感觉耳边一热，像被人挠痒痒那种，痒的同时他把喉咙里的那声笑音扩了出来。樱井扳过他的肩膀，俯身贴上他的唇。亲吻的时候呼吸也会带有起伏韵律，二宫的眼睛留了条缝，他看见樱井把眼闭得很紧，可闭上眼这家伙仍然好看。

樱井的鼻尖轻轻蹭过二宫的脸，温度是恰恰好。

二宫被吻得失去平衡，他向后倒，樱井把他压在暖桌下。手摸着他的下巴，再抚过脖子，二宫双手勾住他，昂着头和他接吻。樱井用了点巧力，没有全身都压上去，他们的脚在暖桌下面蹬在了一起。

没吻多久，樱井像缓缓收了力，他睁开眼，嘴唇仍然亲着二宫的鼻子和脸侧，最后那个吻滑进二宫的脖子，樱井用力陷下去一把抱住他。

二宫听见他的心跳，浑身上下再没有一处觉着寒冷。

他想他应该很喜欢这一刻。

他很喜欢这个愿意给他温暖的人。

“翔桑。”

“嗯？”

二宫揉了揉他的头：“谢谢。”

樱井一滞，他从二宫的身上慢慢翻身下来，两人分别躺平着喘气。再转头瞥一眼对方的脸，应该都有点儿红。

只能莫名其妙地傻笑。

笑着笑着樱井单手枕着头，离他近了些。二宫有样学样也用同样的姿势面对他。

“现在还觉着快吗？”

樱井警官挺记仇。

二宫想了一会儿，说：“这次亲得不错。”

樱井另一只手抓住二宫的掌心，仔细观察他的每一寸表情，酝酿一阵：“我想跟你说一些事。”

二宫撇撇眉。

“这些年，你有练过《紺屋高尾》这个段子吗？”

二宫脸色一变。

樱井认真地看他。

半晌，二宫抿了下唇，他摇头：“没有，这是我师父的成名作。协会解散后，远山家的弟子没有人再演过这个段子。”

“如果，我是说如果……”樱井顿了顿，“有人想请你为她演绎这个段子，你会愿意吗？”

二宫微微瞪大了眼，下意识让他想抽出被樱井抓紧的手。可樱井围追堵截，转而又再次逮住二宫的指缝。

“NINO。”樱井坚定地握住他的手，“如果你觉着我还有那么一点点可靠，你可以试图信任我一下吗？”

二宫别开视线，他动了动喉结：“所以这才是你说的那个决定。”

樱井摇头：“我只是不希望我们每次谈到这些都会吵架。”

二宫小声说：“本来就没打算跟你吵。”

“那我们可以交心吗？”樱井迟疑地问，“如果你坚持认为那些事只能成为你的隐私空间，我会尊重你。”

二宫慢慢对上樱井的眼睛。

樱井眼里掺杂的信息很多，只是这些信息都毫无保留地让二宫尽收眼底，这本就难能可贵。曾经二宫以为就算讲究人定胜天，人也很难等来一个逆转的时机。而他昨天从协会走出给樱井打了那个电话，他就已经明白，这场交心早就开始，这个时机已然来临。

二宫细小地叹了声气：“你想问我什么？”

“那天我在里屋跟你讲案子的时候，你说我查的这些你早暗自查过。”

二宫“嗯”了声。

“也就是说，你是知道的。”樱井凑近他，放轻声音，“NINO，你知道真相，一直知道。”

二宫一愣。

“所以你坚持认为远山一郎没有杀人的说法，可是却也无法对警察，甚至对旁人进行辩解。”樱井说，“因为远山一郎承认自己杀人，他愿意担下一切，他可能想过后果，可能没有。至少在那一刻，他是没有动摇的。其实他当时身体就已经非常不好，入狱后没多久就发了病。导致这个案子就像一阵雷雨，来得快，结束得也快。”

二宫皱了皱眉。

“其实我一直不喜欢《紺屋高尾》讲的那个爱情故事。”二宫说，“久藏苦苦攒了三年钱，就只是为了见那位吉原的花魁一面，他的诚心打动了花魁，花魁说来年三月十五，我定来寻你。这个故事的结尾，花魁履行承诺，第二年的三月十五嫁给了久藏。可是真实生活是什么样呢？我师父等了那人半辈子，比久藏等得久多了，到头来不仅没有达成夙愿，还赔上了自己一条命。”

樱井问：“高冢太太？”

“我没有见过现场，很多事情只是猜测。不光是我有这个猜测，我和我师兄，在师父入狱后其实都去找过高冢太太。”他无奈，“可她被保护得太好了，我在停车场悄悄找到她时，她整个人面对我非常惊恐，她在开庭那日明明那么平静地接受了师父的审判，我不知道她事后为何表现出那样的惊恐，但很快我们就被她的保镖赶走了，协会一解散，我再也见不了她。其实我和我的师兄都开始怀疑，如果以师父的聪明性子，他要想替一个人顶罪，会不会把一切都安排得滴水不漏。可是他走得太快了，导致这些看似滴水不漏的东西根本没人再想去二次推敲。我什么也做不了，翔桑，我不是你，不是警察，我连自己的饭碗都保不住了。师兄曾问我会不会恨师父，可能开始会有，后来又觉着，每个人都是鲜活地个体，我不能一味地认为是他的决定改变了我们的人生，因为没有他，我连个前座都当不了。人生都是很矛盾的，没有谁会像故事里的久藏那么有好运气。”

二宫一口气说了很多，说到激动时樱井都会紧紧按着他的手。

“师父已经不在了，我又该怎么去为一个死人讨回公道。”二宫苦笑，“你说如果她不是得了癌症，她会想再听一次《紺屋高尾》吗？”

樱井深深看着他：“我接近她也费了很多力气，要还原当年的现场真相，我找了很多昔日同僚，因为证据留得实在太少，如果不是她亲自开口，这个案子根本没有机会重审。这些天因为相叶君摔了腿住院，正好我借着探病为由，每天都能往她住的病房跑，我认识了她身边的营养师，好不容易才找到机会见了她一面。她现在老了很多，听闻当年可是红在一线的演歌歌手。她不知道我是谁，我就是时不时去跟她聊聊天，我说我喜欢落语，认识很多年轻的落语家，她说她想听《紺屋高尾》，可是她现在基本没办法出院，我说我可以帮她这个忙。”

二宫说：“你想让我去？”

樱井点头：“只有你能去，毕竟我认识的落语家只有你一个。”

“我哪里还是什么落语家……”

“你不是想参加比赛吗？”樱井说，“你不是想接着讲落语，想在这个业界拼下去吗？”

二宫怔了怔。

樱井捏了捏二宫的耳朵：“你怕什么？我陪着你。”

“你凭什么那么肯定她一定会讲出真相？如果她想讲，这么多年她早就讲了。”

“你说得对，我并没有信心她能讲出真相。只是我认为人在面临死亡时总会下意识地审视自己的一生，她是有罪恶感的，因为她不知道生命完结后，她应该以什么样的姿态去见你的师父。而我希望你能解开这个心结，之后无论你是不是远山家的弟子，你都有资格和其他的落语家站在一起，你不需要逃走，也不需要否定自己，因为你值得。”

二宫单手搭上额头，顺便用手指挡住了眼睛。

“你这口才，不讲落语，还真屈才。”

樱井看不见他的表情，但能猜中他的心。

这家伙，像比以前好懂了。

他凑过去，亲亲他的额头。

高冢太太在晒太阳。眯着眼睛，整个人靠坐在轮椅上。东京的景色很好，在她眼里却是千篇一律的灰色调。

她被护士送上了毛毯，缓缓推着她往室内走。

走廊尽头是娱乐区，平时都很安静，偶尔会有玩偶先生来这里和孩子玩。今天这里热闹非凡，至少有些其他病号也在那里排排坐。

她问了句护士那里在搞什么？护士笑眯眯地说，像是有人在讲落语。

高冢太太笑了起来，脸上有着温柔的阳光。拐角处有个穿着黑色风衣的男人走了出来，他冲高冢太太点了点头，高冢太太有些惊讶，那人徐徐走来，和护士交换了位置。护士像认识他，她记得她和高冢太太的营养师是朋友。

护士放心地走了。

男人推着轮椅缓缓前进。门前有人在鼓掌，欢声笑语不绝于耳。

引起众人共鸣的是一声嘹亮的男声。

这间屋子不大，樱井将轮椅推在了门边停着，高冢太太机械地转着头，顺着人头向中心望。

一把折扇，一个坐垫。

坐垫上的人跪得端正，他撩眉，眉里含情，他开嗓一笑，笑似春风。久藏花了三年时间才得以见那花魁一面，他激动雀跃，同时又不希望自己有失身份。对待爱人应该胸怀坦荡毫无欺瞒，他就算无法带给花魁最好的，也希望带给她最印象深刻的。

“我和那些显贵，不过千金换得一晚风流，我已是卑贱之人，何德何能以你花三年来见？我无以为报，若你信我，我便给你一个约定。来年三月十五，我定来寻你，做你妻子。”

他一撩折扇，啪嗒一声。

“以此为诺，定不相负。”

又是啪嗒一声。

高冢太太听着笑了。

“可这花魁高尾太夫，最终却没去赴约。”那人话锋一转，折扇直指后方，“苦得这久藏一生只为求一人，散去千金终成空。要让这高尾太夫一袭布衣，从此安安分分在染布坊做个普通村妇，过惯脂粉世界的花魁小姐，又怎能心甘。可脂粉世界永远有着该有的时限，这高尾太夫，也做不了一辈子的花魁美人，她终会年老色衰，会被这个世界淘汰出局。”

高冢太太的笑容逐渐凝固。

这当然不是所谓《紺屋高尾》的结局，世人都知道这是个童话般的爱情故事，放在落语里恐怕也是赞那久藏用情至真。眼下这个故事改了结局，从这青年口里缓缓道出，反而讽刺。

高冢太太轻轻抬起手，发现自己的脸颊旁都是湿热的泪。

她像知道是谁在讲这个故事，她像明白是谁正在冥冥中谴责她的灵魂。

她抖着肩膀，低头呜咽了一声。

“一郎……”

台上那个青年忽而起身。他穿过重重人头，自席首走到了席尾。

高冢太太不敢抬头，面前的光太过刺眼。

青年慢慢蹲下去，他面无表情地伸手握上了高冢太太的手。

高冢太太浑身一震，她惊恐地望着眼前的这个男人。

望着他，又像通过他望着什么别的人。

这个男人却紧紧地抓着她的手。

高冢太太绝望地闭上眼，泪珠大颗大颗地砸落。

“对不起，对不起……”

“你对不起什么？”青年攥着她的手，“你就快死去了，你的对不起还有用吗？”

“我……”她无助地摇头，“一郎说不能，不能……”

“高尾太夫。“

他如同久藏上身般叫起这个名字。

“你后悔了吗？”他厉声问，“后悔了吗？”

局面险些混乱起来。

这场动静招来了护士。

高冢太太情绪波动太大，很快被闻风而来的护士接过了手。

二宫坐在长椅上等，樱井左右来来去去地走。

室内人员被清空，实际上二宫和樱井也是留不得的。

无奈之下，樱井掏出了警员证。

“搜查一课。我正在调查一件非常重要的案子，希望你们能配合。”

他这么做当然不合规矩，如果今天没有得出结果，明天他这场擅自行动估计就要写足三份检讨。

但很快，高冢太太醒了。

护士不情不愿地出来：“她说要见你们。”

二宫抬起头，樱井也正低头看他。

高冢太太茫然地望着天花板，她听闻动静，似乎只动了动眼球。

二宫看着躺在病床上的高冢太太，那人虚弱极了，脸上哪里还有半分高尾太夫的漂亮影子。

“我应该认得你的。”她缓缓翕动上下唇，“当时判决后，你来找过我，你是一郎的徒弟。”

二宫淡淡说：“是。”

“我听说协会解散了，远山家的弟子基本都改了行。”

二宫再度淡淡回：“是。”

“可我刚才听你的落语，”她看向二宫，“虽然我没有资格评论，但是，讲得非常好。”

二宫没再回了，显然情绪有些上头。

他只能沉默地站着，樱井在旁伸手按住他的肩膀。

“我知道你们为什么来。”她说，“这位先生在接近我的时候我就感受到了，感受到了这一天总会到来。”

室内静得只剩仪器的声音。

“那天是十月十七，晚上十点。”她轻声说，“我的丈夫喝了很多酒，在他那个郊外别墅里和别的女人厮混。可能是因为他喝得意识不清，那女人走后，他把本该打给助理的电话打到了我手机上，他让我去找他，顺便给他送五千万。我当时第一次知道他的这个藏娇别墅时，其实并没有特别愤怒。我们没有感情，他喝醉了酒也经常打我。别墅太远了，我打了个车去，因为他看到是我来，整个人非常生气，非说是我跟踪他，调查他，要偷他的财产，他说要打死我。”

她闭着眼，脸色惨白：“情急之中我想求救，打给警察怕事情声张，那时候正是选举的重要时期。于是，我就打给了一郎。”

“一郎来的时候是晚上十一点半，他进门的时候，我面前就只有我丈夫的尸体了。”她喘着气，接着说，“如果我不杀他，他就会杀了我，他真的会杀了我……”

“可是一郎当时什么也没有说。”她喃喃道，“我们一起处理了尸体，清理现场，怎么样让尸体的死亡时间发生变化，一郎什么都知道，他让我做什么，我就做什么，那时间我根本没办法思考。包括怎么报案，手机的通信记录，证词的发言，怎么让我丈夫的警察弟弟最先知道消息，这些都是一郎教我做的。”

“我和他一起长大，我想什么他都知道，可是他想什么我完全猜不透。他甚至像催眠似的让我忘记那天晚上的事，让我试图去相信，杀害我丈夫的人是他，和我没有关系。明明那时候是他最重要的落语全国巡演会，明明他有那么多优秀的徒弟……”

“然而你最终听了他的话。”樱井开口，“你做了伪证，你让他的证词全部成立，他替你坐了牢，他因此丢了落语家的名号，甚至变得臭名远扬。”

高冢太太眼角滑着泪：“我早知道我会付出代价，我付出什么样的代价都是应该的。让我得绝症，真真便宜了我。”

高冢太太再次看了眼二宫，下一瞬，她有意朝他伸了伸手。

“你……”

二宫轻轻瞥了她一眼，并没有动弹。

“你很像他。”高冢太太说，“你……会比他更好。”

二宫低头说：“无论你的生命还剩多久，只要你还有一口气，你仍旧需要接受法律的制裁。至于其他事，我好不好，就不劳你评价了。”

高冢太太怔了怔，她垂下手。

病房门被人用力推开。

一阵压迫感袭来。

来人穿着警服，警服上的标志显示着他不可撼动的威严。

他身后还跟着四个神色肃穆的警察。

樱井立刻站正，不动声色向他行礼。

“副参事官。”

那人冷冷瞟了眼樱井。

“樱井警官，接下来就无需搜查一课插手了。”身后的一位老警察开口，“但我仍然希望周一的晨会能听到你的行动报告。”

樱井答：“是。”

二宫对着来人皱了皱眉。

他想起这是高冢的弟弟，樱井的顶头上司。

事情好像仍算不上柳暗花明。

樱井和二宫站在医院附近的吸烟角抽烟。

一个人站着，一个人蹲着，各怀心事。

两人在心情上都没能放晴。

因为刚才樱井对二宫说了一段话。

“其实，高冢的验尸报告我也看了，虽然确实有从二楼楼梯摔下去的伤痕，但真正的致命伤，是后脑处人为施加的。”他严肃地说，“也就是说，他在被高冢太太推下楼之后没死，又被人按着脑袋在地上狠狠撞了一下才真正丧命。我本来是很想从她口中听到这个细节，可是她没有说。”

“她还会隐瞒吗？”

“我想她如果真要认罪，没这个隐瞒的必要了。”

“你想说什么？”

樱井淡淡笑了笑：“可能很多我们以为是真相的真相，不一定是真相。远山一郎为什么会为她顶罪？他知道她长期身处家庭暴力的困扰里，如果他爱她，他早该救她脱离苦海。可这样的救赎太过极端，虽然我不想揣测你师父，但也许他早就恨透了高冢。毕竟，死者已矣，而我们除了他的落语，永远不知道他究竟是一个怎样的人。”

说完，他从兜里拿出一支录音笔，对着二宫摇了摇：“我们只能相信这些了。”

二宫却看向天：“有些真相，是不是还是选择不知道比较好？”

“我不这么认为。”樱井说，“因为，人总要学会面对真实的世界。”

樱井也学二宫望着天空。

医院楼前出现了一道彩虹的瑰丽影子。

“真实的世界，或许也不赖。”

二宫喃喃道。

12

公寓门被反锁。

从客厅开始衣服就乱了一地，还有被刻意蹬掉的拖鞋一正一反地躺着。

客厅的电视没关，声音调得很小，新闻档正在进行专题案件的系列放送。

落语名家和演歌歌手的这场如同白夜行似的旧案反转成为了近日的爆热话题，无论是落语界法律界还是报道界都受到了来自网民的强烈抨击，他们纷纷鸣不平，认为正是这些业界舆论在无形中逼死了一个有风骨的落语家，而这场审判，终究来得太迟。

为此警视厅发布紧急记者会，落语协会解禁了远山的落语影像，甚至还开始重新出版他的旧书。

人们仿佛只有在面临已逝生命时才会收起埋藏心底的黑暗因子，即便他们根本不明真相。

卧室门开了条缝，但很快那条缝被用力合上。

樱井被二宫按在门板上，哐当一声，两人交递呼吸，带出深吻。

看得出二宫亲得很急，眼下樱井也知道他为什么急。

恼人的新闻声仍然时不时传来，导致他们接吻也挺难专注。

作为远山家弟子，这一天本就是二宫苦求的一个果。可是这个结果并没有把他心底的那个洞完全填补上，因为很多事早就随着远山的死葬入深海，无迹可寻。以前二宫认为这种葬入方式是属于远山所选择的解脱，可现在他难以确定了，更对远山这人难以解读，甚至他好不容易建立起来重归落语界的决心也因此产生了一定阻力。

以前这些问题他只能一个人想，但至少现在，他不是一个人。

樱井接受了他这种无章法的亲吻，也感知出他这个亲吻里想要探求的东西。

他们上半身赤条条相贴，下半裤子皮带扯了一半，冬天穿得厚，扒衣费时费力。

喘息间隙樱井捧着二宫的脸蹭他的鼻子，二宫慢慢睁开眼，眼里藏着彷徨。樱井凑过去用唇细细地描过他的脸侧，又在他脖颈处重重吻了吻。

“开心点。”

樱井小声对他说。

之后他半抱着二宫半推着他走，两人左左右右地后退，直到二宫的小腿触到床边，他朝后倒，樱井便跪着翻上他的身，顺便撩了条被子来盖。

两人的裤子拉链都开了，二宫缩在樱井下面脱裤子，不太方便用力的地方只能樱井替他扒，二宫捞住樱井的脖子，那人便侧着头俯身压上他的唇。

好像嘴上说一句开心点还不够真诚，樱井这是想付出一些实际行动让二宫开心。

冬天躲在被子里亲吻容易上瘾，欲望像被小火炖着，偶尔翻滚着冒个泡，却能绵长地保持温度。樱井在床上和二宫接吻的时候总喜欢抚摸他，不是那种带有情欲的摸法，偶尔捏捏二宫的耳垂，偶尔捏捏二宫掌心的肉，像在确认，又像在给他摩擦升温。

樱井的手指挺长，二宫被他亲得模模糊糊时想了想这双手戴上戒指肯定很好看。

想到这二宫忽而嘶了声，睁眼发现是樱井恶作剧似的咬了咬他。

“走神。”樱井贴着他的唇缝，“还冷吗？刚刚你一直在抖。”

客厅里的新闻像是结束了，令人分心的声音静下来。

二宫摇了摇头。

樱井说：“那我……”

他说到这儿脸还有点红。

“那我继续了？”

二宫终被逗得抿嘴笑了。

他扳起樱井的脸，眯着眼看他。手指摸了摸他的嘴，然后是脖子，锁骨，樱井适时抓住他，可起到牵引作用的仍是二宫的手，他带着樱井的手往下走，樱井的视线一路追随，直到两只手都钻进了二宫撑起的底裤里，二宫才像大功告成，秒速收回了自己的手。

樱井有些好笑地看了他一眼，可他骑虎难下，藏在底裤里的那只手没有退路，便悄悄握了上去。

他跪坐在二宫身上，把二宫的底裤往下拉，让手指的活动范围变大。

二宫的呼吸声音总是很轻，他睡觉的时候也不打呼，就只是无声地蜷着。也唯有这种时候能让他胸腔上下剧烈起伏，可那些喘气的重音仍被他藏掖在喉咙里。

他更喜欢把眉头锁紧，单手搭在额头上，看似不舒服，其实是在安静享受。

樱井一波一波刺激他，刺激到舒服的某点二宫会用小腿蹭蹭樱井的腰，快射了也会下意识掐樱井一把，以往樱井都会注意他的信号反应。今天他学坏了，统统无视那些信号，二宫蹭他的腰，他就故意放慢速度，二宫瞪了瞪他，昂起头刚想要开口说什么，却又被他忽然加速的动作给憋着瘫倒回去。

那些射出的东西被樱井抹在手指上，他拽开二宫的腿，手指在黑暗中摸索过去。

二宫半张着嘴，他叫了声翔桑。声音很轻，但表现了他的需要。

樱井低头狠狠啄住他的唇，大概想用个激烈的吻促使他忘了下面的疼。他们舌尖相缠，照顾到每一个地方，亲得忘情还会发出令人心跳失频的水声。

樱井边亲他，边调试他的身体让他微微侧着躺好，他整个人也蹭到二宫旁边，抬起他一条腿，再侧着慢慢进入。

过程很慢，感官甚至能感知每一寸位置的变化。

二宫下意识扭了扭腰，樱井嘶了一声，让他先别动。

两人都被捂出了汗，樱井紧紧贴着二宫的后背，再轻轻摇起腰。

“NINO。”

二宫嗯了声，只是他这声嗯少了平日里三分冷静，反倒有些音调不稳地上扬。

到了这步两人也都懒得扭捏，二宫的手甚至还试着摸过来碰了碰他们结合的地方，樱井被他这种确认动作给可爱到，便使力撞了撞他。二宫的脑袋半埋在枕头里，压着嗓子哼了声。

樱井见他还咬牙忍，就让他别咬紧了万一咬到舌头怎么办。

二宫回过头，没好气瞥他一眼。

“那你换到前面来。”

“嗯？”

二宫挠了挠耳朵：“想看看你。”

樱井在他耳边沉沉笑了声。这姿势虽然省力，可不能快速泻火，反而烧得人心痒难耐。樱井只好重新跪回刚才的位置，两腿岔开跪，让二宫的腿能搭过来，自己再慢慢俯下去，只单单快速动着下半身，这能让二宫看清他现在的所有表情。

他们呼吸的吞吐声相互交织，樱井的眼神逐渐有些迷离，但迷离里又清楚地含着情。他现在直坦坦对着二宫，那么这些信息则是他毫无保留想传递的东西。

其实二宫有点疼，整体也不算特别舒服，但看着樱井的眼睛，再想到这些疼是樱井给的，他又觉着有点甜蜜。

他下意识做起了迎合动作，双手攀上了樱井的后背。

他叫了好几次樱井的名字，最后再用双腿挂上他的腰让位点变深。

这给了樱井极大鼓励，至少他高兴得忘了控制力度，甚至让他保持兴致直接进入下一轮攻势。

他们几乎做到做不动为止，从天亮到天黑，能有点尝试性的动作一个没落下。

出了满头汗，被子也盖不了，两人光溜溜地抱着蹭。

二宫累得说不出话，樱井亲着他的额头给他轻轻揉腰。

“几点了？”二宫沙哑着声音问。

樱井浅浅回他：“大概快晚上八点。”

二宫动了动眉心，说：“真是不服老不行。”

樱井却捏他的下巴仔细看他的脸：“哪里老了？”

二宫动起脑袋，他的耳朵蹭着樱井的左边乳首。

樱井知道他故意的，低音炮地喂了一声。

一阵电话的震动嗡嗡响起。

樱井找了找声音来源，说：“你的电话响了。”

二宫依旧瘫着：“不想接，让它响。”

结果这震动声孜孜不倦地响着。

樱井说：“我帮你拿过来。”

他光溜溜坐起，跨过二宫的身下床，光着屁股去翻衣服。他找到二宫的手机，说是一串未知号码。

二宫一只手伸到空中，樱井凑过去，将电话直接贴上他的耳朵。

“……喂。”

二宫揉起眉心，他浑身还如同散架。

“你好，请问是二宫和也先生吗？”

电话里的男声有点耳熟。

“……我是，请问你是？”

“你好，我是立川谈春，当时在休息室见过你，你还记得我吗？”

“……”

三秒后，二宫一个仰卧起坐扑腾着惊起，这动作吓了旁边樱井一跳。可二宫也有点懵，他左右望了眼，下意识做出的反应竟是用被子裹住自己，好似下一秒电话里那人就要从听筒里蹦出来了似的。

“记得，我当然记得，我……”二宫难得一副好口才也在此刻当机，“那个……”

“我听说了远山家弟子还在讲落语的只有你。”谈春有条不紊地说，“那么你现在还愿意把握住这个机会吗？”

“什么机会？”

谈春说：“再一次站在大众面前的机会。”

二宫一愣。

“无论是以远山弟子的身份，还是以你个人的身份。”谈春接着说。

二宫猛地侧过头。

他对上了樱井的眼睛。

樱井笑起来，对他比了个拇指。

挂了电话的二宫仍旧没能回神，裹在他肩膀上的被子又滑下来。樱井掀开被子一角钻进去，从后面抱住他温热的后背。

“听到了？”

“嗯。”

“我刚刚回答得怎么样？有没有很失礼？”

“没有。”樱井笑了，“除非他知道你是光着身子接电话。”

二宫意外地沉默了几秒。

“怎么了？”樱井问。

“这些天也有很多杂志社以及电视台打电话找我，说想了解更多关于师父的生前事，因为知道那些人无非是想蹭个舆论热度，所以我统统拒绝了。”

“你是害怕谈春找你其实也是出于这个原因？”

“倒也不是。”二宫耸肩，“以前我是怕他们用审视犯罪者的眼神看我，现在我是怕他们用同情弱者的姿态对我。”

“那你怎么打算？”

“当然去。”

二宫淡淡笑了笑：“因为我不是犯罪者，我也不是弱者。”

樱井环紧他。

可这话帅气不过三秒，二宫又重新倒回樱井怀里。

“腰疼死了！”


	3. Chapter 3

13

谈春约二宫在浅草的立川流和居别院见面。

时近初春，围墙内如亭如盖的松树影子冒出了浓郁翠色，风刀霜剑的凛冽寒意便瞬间淡去。

二宫缩了缩脖子，站在门口按响了门铃。

别院里飘着清新的茶香，有弟子在练嗓，讲的是出《茶の湯》，在谈春这个风雅别居里讲一个假装风雅的故事，看来立川流门风不讲太多规矩，确实独特。

谈春正在喂鱼。一个人站在水缸前，嘴里咂咂几声，那一汪清水里的几簇鱼苗荡起波纹，谈春便笑了。他像听到身后动静，也没转身，只指了指桌上的饲料，问二宫要不要过来喂。

“是我师父那会儿就留下来的习惯。”谈春淡淡道，“你见过他吗？”

二宫抿抿唇：“有幸听过他的讲演会。”

谈春收了收手，斜眉瞥了眼二宫：“这些年在做什么？”

二宫盯着那水缸里毫无方向乱游乱撞的小红鱼：“没做成什么事，前段时间还把家里唯一的小店铺给卖了。”

和室有人推门进来添茶，谈春的喂鱼工作结束，他让二宫进来坐。茶水的袅袅热气形成一道屏障，二宫移开目光，看见和室内挂着许多立川过往名家留下的题字，都是耳熟能详的人，他很快一一扫过去，最后又对上了面前谈春似笑非笑的目光。

“别看现在立川流的弟子人数众多，其实能坚持到现在的已经很少了，辞退的人起码是现在已有弟子的三倍。”谈春说，“你虽然卖了家里的店，可你还是来艺协报名了比赛。”

谈春云淡风轻提起那日的事，这倒让二宫接不了话，因为话题接延下去免不了要提及远山的案子。

这案子现在已成了业内业外的关注焦点，他们盼望看见后续剧情，就如同看电影时中意那种昔日破败势力经由主角东山再起席卷江湖的反转桥段。可二宫知道他不是电影主角，他的人生也不是所谓电影台本。他的确很想讲落语，但并不想借他师父的浪潮把一个已逝之人送回风口浪尖，这和他的初衷背道而驰。

谈春低头抿了口茶，道：“你应该知道今年battle战已经打响，你错过了报名截止日期，今年的比赛你是赶不上了。”

二宫点头：“我知道。”

谈春又道：“我也知道很多人都在找你，想重新回来讲落语的方法有很多，可你偏偏给了我这个机会，有什么特别的理由吗？”

二宫不动声色回：“没什么特别。”

“没什么特别？”

二宫耸肩：“有时候我不知道该怎么选择时，就只能靠直觉。”

谈春却认真地看着他：“我不能保证你的直觉是不是百分百正确，但我可以很明确地告诉你，如果你想立刻进入寄席开始落语讲演会，恐怕还不够资格。”他顿了顿，“每年等候上场的落语家数不胜数，他们为了这一刻可以花上五年，甚至十年。一个好的落语家要懂得沉淀，如果观众来看他不是因为他的落语而是因为别的什么噱头，那么这个落语家也是失格的。”

谈春果然读明白了二宫的心思。

二宫的手指摩挲着杯沿，并没立刻回他。

谈春见他沉默，便挠挠眉心，说：“你恐怕不记得，你的二つ目披露会，我是参加了的。”

二宫一愣。

“《文七元结》。”谈春勾起嘴角，“当时可在我们几个同门里引起了轰动，至少我们在你那个年纪时，还没有能把这个名篇讲出个人特色的实力。我们懂得模仿，懂得理解，却很难懂得创新。虽然没有直接告诉过你，但你的确是一个天才。后来……发生了那些事，我还派人打探你们的消息，但是协会解散，整个落语界都发生了动荡，加上我师父生病……导致很多事，就只能成为一个遗憾。”

二宫抬眸看向谈春：“谈春先生的意思我明白了。”

“哦？”

“你在电话里问我想不想获得一个重新站在大众面前讲落语的机会，我要是说不想，那肯定也显得我虚伪，可我认为我想获得的并不是讲演的机会，而是一个重新学习的机会，你说的对，现在的我当然不够资格，但这只能代表现在，却不能代表将来。”

谈春皱了皱眉，眸中多了几分高深。他站起，从旁边的书架上拿出几个文件，又再度踱回桌前正坐，他将那份文件从桌上推给了二宫。

“今年的比赛你确实错过了时间，但是明年还有机会。”谈春缓缓开口，“我正在召集一些优秀的有实力的弟子参加立川流的落语合宿培训项目，地点不在东京，期间为时一年。这一年里参加培训的弟子必须远离外界，一心一意准备明年的比赛。应该说并不轻松，可能很严苛，很痛苦，中间坚持不下去随时可以走人。当然，就算是培训，讲究的仍然是落语界的上纳金制度，我们不是做慈善，但因为你不是立川家的弟子，也没有对应的师父，所以培训期间我会帮你安排一个合适的导师。”

二宫拿起那些文件一张张地翻，他翻一页会抬头看一眼谈春，谈春仍在悠哉地喝茶。

“你可以认真考虑。”谈春坐正身，“这些文件早在我知道你前来报名那天之后就准备好了，你大可不必认为这些和你师父的案子有没有关联。况且立川家弟子也不是等闲之辈，想脱颖而出恐怕并不是容易事。”

其实二宫在准备二つ目披露会的时候也参加过落语合宿，那是很多年前的事。当时他们同门众人被远山带去了一个荒郊野岭的破旧小寺庙，待了整整一个酷暑，练体能练快口练肢体动作，过程很磨人，可等这些磨人的过程镌刻进记忆里，就只剩下青春的浮光掠影。

梦想在到来之前，谁也不知道现在手里做着的这些事究竟有没有意义，而很多时候人唯有舍得去浪费青春，才有可能拿回梦想的筹码。大多数人很难舍得，因为往往向现实妥协会活得比较轻松，但这种轻松并不等同于圆满，它成为一个借口，成为另一种遗憾。

二宫捏着纸张一角，凝神思考。

窗外的《茶の湯》已经讲到尾声，庭院被冬日暖阳照亮，水缸上留下点点光斑，那些游弋在水缸里跌跌撞撞的小红鱼仿佛重获新生。

待冬天过去，花田的花就该开了。二宫想。

冬日暖阳同样照亮了警视厅大楼。

晨会过后，无数身着警服的人面无表情地走出会议室，自从面向媒体开过记者会之后，局里上上下下气氛并不好。樱井多少觉察出了风向，干脆三天两头在外跑行动，可跑了不过一周，他就被召了回来。

警局里其他科室的人在路上见着樱井都纷纷脚下一滞，作为替远山翻案的头一人，樱井的名声是打响了，人人都给他贴上了伸张正义的勇士标签，可他知道这些贴标签的人未必真正认可他的所作所为。其实他也无需得到认可，他在警察这行走了这么多年的路，要是在意这些声音，早在七年前他就该走了。

可这回确实有些不同。

他一回来就看到了邮箱里张贴的人事通知。和这个案子有所牵连的人员几乎都有了岗位的变动，他下拉着那份名单，并没看到自己，却意外看见了自己上级的名字。他脸色一惊，转头看了眼上级紧闭的办公室大门。

其他同事都在各做各的，并没人看他，他锁了锁眉头，整理了下衣角，敲响了上级的办公室门。

室内很多文件都被收纳起来，整个办公室已经变得空荡荡，他那上级正站在窗前发呆。

听闻响动他慢慢回过头，对着樱井苦涩地笑了一下。

樱井不明：“为什么会有这么大的变动？”

上级说：“不为什么，我任期满了三年，是应该有所调动了。”

樱井问：“副参事官的意思？”他握了握拳，“是因为警视厅开记者会的缘故？还是因为翻的是他哥哥的案子的缘故？”

上级重重叹了口气，他说：“翔君，多少年了，怎么还这么沉不住气？”

樱井说：“那他应该直接冲着我来。”

“你以为少的了你的份？”

樱井皱眉：“可那份调动名单里并没出现我的名字。”

上级转过身，平静地看着樱井：“你记不记得，你三年前给我递交过一张申请表，你说你想参加海外缉毒行动组，考试面试都过了，就差局里的最终审核。”

樱井一怔，他说：“当时你告诉我最终审核并没有合格。”

“是，三年前你没有合格。”上级说，“可是现在，你合格了。”

樱井微微瞪大眼，仿佛一瞬就明白怎么回事。

他向后退了退，慢慢坐在了身后的小沙发上。

“要满足这个申请条件的人非常少，要没有结婚，和家里人没什么往来，说得好听点是去完成光荣的任务，说得难听点，就是签的生死状。”上级说，“那时候你做什么都像不要命，我若不拦一拦，你就真的去了，一课本来就缺人。可那时我是有那个能力拦，而现在……”

上级望了望满屋子的纸箱子：“我也是泥菩萨过江了。”

樱井的双肘搭着膝盖，他埋下头，半晌，他说：“我一直以为，警察必须做好分内事，我热爱我的工作，是因为如果连警察都不能明辨是非，那这世界就没有所谓的黑与白了。”

上级说：“你说得没错，然而当你选择去做一件事的时候，无论它是坏是好，是成功是失败，你都要做好承担一切代价的觉悟。这个案子我老早就提醒过你，不能轻易动，你既然动了，就必须为此承担一些后果。别跟我说什么警察是正义的化身，警察也是人，只要有人汇聚的地方就有利益链，就有人脉网络的产生。除非你是超人，可以飞天遁地的那种，但你不是。”

樱井沉默。

半晌，他深深吸了一口气，抬起头，问：“我记得当时那个行动写的期限是三年，可如今已经过了三年，如果我现在选择参加，期限是多久？”

“这个算是不幸中的万幸。”上级说，“行动正在收网，如果完成得漂亮，要不了一年。但那里可是全球最大的古柯种植区，每一天都是在刀尖淌血的日子，这些你在参与考核的时候都知道。那时你什么都能放下，现在过去了三年，你仍然什么都能放下吗？翔君，你有多久没回去看过你的父母弟妹了？”

樱井哑然，眼下他什么也回答不出来。

其实他抗拒的并非参加这个行动，而是他不喜欢牵连他人。

七年前他已经牵连了一条人命，七年后他仍然在一个选择之间无形地改变了一些人的生活。

“你不用自责，也不要觉着自己做错了。我已经快要退休，一课确实不太适合我待。至于其他人，每个人都有每个人的选择，至少我们都很高兴看到案子的告破，况且很多人也因为这个案子得到了益处，比如那个青年落语家。如果我们以警察的立场来看，这场翻案无疑是成功了的。”

上级伸出手，摸了摸桌上的警帽。

樱井缓缓起身，他向这位老警察深深鞠了个躬。

“谢谢。”

上级轻不可闻笑了笑，下一秒他竟像模像样地冒了句落语《芝浜》。

“我啊，就当做了场起起伏伏的人生大梦，梦醒了，该回家了。”

樱井安静地坐在办公室看申请文件。

鼠标渐渐下移，那些熟悉的条款映入眼中，他最终还需签一个确认信息的署名。

他记得三年前他为了准备这个考试付出了不少，为了克服恐高症还做了相当折磨人的训练，而上级嘴里讲的生死状，三年前于他眼里也不过一张填满黑字的白纸。

现在白纸仍然是那些白纸。

他闭上眼，用力掐了掐眉心。

期间他收到了二宫发来的信息。长长的一封，那人讲述了他今天去见谈春的细节，字里行间都透露着高兴，至少樱井看见那些文字也能跟着上扬嘴角。

可他对着回复框，却不知该回复什么。

参加行动的事，樱井绝不能告诉二宫，加上这场行动本就属于高度机密不得外透。除此之外，二宫能重回落语界，他比谁都高兴，可若二宫知道这个案子的翻身也同时导致了樱井不得不参与这场高危行动，那家伙肯定不会开心，不会心安。

照他的性子，可能因此放弃也说不定，因为他一向讨厌欠别人什么。

樱井坐了很久，翻来覆去地看着二宫的消息。

看着看着，他眼睛有点发疼。

手机忽然震动着响起，樱井回过神，发现是二宫打来的。

“喂。”

“……你饿不饿？我买了小豆汤。”二宫轻声说，“但是不能保证比我做得好吃。”

樱井看了眼时间，问：“你在哪？”

“在警视厅门口，蹲好久了，你怎么还不下班？”

樱井腾地起身。

他匆匆拿了外套。

二宫确实在门口不远处蹲着，手里提了个塑料袋，晃啊晃。

像个无家可归的少年。

樱井走近时他才懒懒站起，挥了挥手。

那人穿得不多，每次都不把自己捂热乎，手一定很凉。

樱井在接过小豆汤袋子的同时牵住了他的手。

很快，十指紧扣的下一个动作变成了拥抱。

二宫的鼻子撞着樱井肩膀，他揉了揉。

樱井抱着他，在黑暗里闭着眼，呼吸竟也变沉。

“怎么了？”二宫说，“来接你下班你这么高兴？”

樱井“嗯”了声。

“高兴。”他抱得很紧，声调有些不稳，“特别……高兴。”

14

源平是个运气不太好的人，他负债累累，还在寻死关头遇见了死神。

死神说源平并非将死之人，因为他在这个世界上还留有运气。源平缺钱，死神便教他赚钱的方法。他只需去找那些面临死亡的病人，如果那些病人身边的死神正站在他的脚边，那么念念咒，这人能摆脱死亡威胁；若死神是站在病人的枕边，那么这人之死便是板上钉钉，切莫擅自惊扰其他的死神。

源平似懂非懂，却还是应了下来。

他通过死神传授他的赚钱之道，救活了几个生命垂危的病人。

源平赚了不少钱，钱一多他就会觉着或许他天生拥有控制人生死的能力，如果下次再遇见站在病人身边的人，他也要试试念咒去救他们，比如他可以挪一挪床的位置，驱使死神站在那人的床边。

他这个做法成功了。他成功救活了一名本该死亡的人，这单生意让他获得了一万两。

回家路上他看见了死神，死神郁郁寡欢，蹲在地上看着一截短短的蜡烛。

源平问他在看什么，死神说看一个快死的人，你看，这只生命蜡烛马上就要熄灭了。

源平凑过去看，死神冷不防说，这是你的蜡烛，源平，我告诉过你，你能活着是因为你还有运气，可是你太贪得无厌了，你用光了你的运气，还破坏了死神界的规矩。你快死了你知道吗？

二宫屏气凝神，他坐在偌大的和室里，每说一句话会产生一声回音。

和他坐在一起的都是参与集训的落语家，灯光打得很亮，他能很清楚地看见每个人的表情。

谈春坐得更远，他喜欢喝茶，只留了个捧着杯子的和服侧影。

“我明明用的不是运气，是智慧。”源平回答。

上帝和恶魔都绝非公平，因为他们偏爱某些生命，很难做到绝对的一视同仁。

唯有挥舞着镰刀定时收割生命的死神阿普切，不会轻易为谁拨动钟表盘上的寿命指针。

落语里的死神先生演绎起来并没那么可怖，他也无需时刻张着血盆大口吸收阳光。他只是把世上那些用完了运气的人按时带走，他不必在乎那些人的身份，更无须考究他们的善恶本性。

死神先生可以很慵懒，很无所事事，飘逸地来，飘逸地去，一来一去就像只打了个呵欠。

正如眼下，二宫正坐，也像模像样地打了个呵欠。

桌上摆着已经吃干净的小豆汤，樱井坐在暖桌的另一头，静静地听。

《死神》其实是二宫压箱底的段子，在这之前他没有在任何人面前表演过，包括远山。此篇难度非常大，无论是台词量还是节奏韵律，都属于真打级别。而更难掌控的是，古往今来《死神》之所以出名，是因为每个演绎它的落语家都会对结局的源平之死进行改编，改编得好则是崭新之作，改编得不好则成了名篇亵渎，二宫甘愿冒百分之五十的风险，是因为他必须要保证自己走到这个高度，才有可能在同行之中脱颖而出。

这便迫使他有些发急，面对樱井练习的时候他应该是轻松的，可这篇尘封了太久，不是随便拎出来就能游刃有余地对付。他越讲眉头锁得越紧，到最后语调猝地一顿，他懊恼地埋下头，肩膀起伏着微微喘气。

樱井从暖桌旁慢慢站起，他走过去，离得二宫近些，蹲下去，拍了拍那人的头。

“休息一下。”

二宫摇头，说：“本来就没有多少时间准备，我又比别人落下了那么多年。”

樱井便从蹲着的姿势变成半跪，他说：“你要打算不吃不喝不睡地练，那我也只能不吃不喝不睡地陪你练了。”

二宫瞥瞥他，伸手捏了把他下巴，说：“好，我去阳台抽根烟。”

二宫点着烟，火星一闪一闪，他盯着那猩红光源，整个人仍在出神琢磨。也只有对着落语他才能如此状态全开，脱离了平日里那种对什么都不甚关心的模样。樱井给他寻了条毯子出来，他们刚认识的时候也有过这样一个同搭一条毛毯的夜晚，明明不是太久以前的事，樱井却有种久违的感觉，这种感觉就像《死神》的最后源平手里捧着的那盏微弱的生命之烛——珍贵，却又岌岌可危。

两人披着毛毯，二宫趴在阳台上一口一口地抽烟，夜晚很静，也没有星星。二宫被风吹得意识清醒了些，他忽然发觉樱井今晚的话并不多，从警局回来的路上也是牵着他一路沉默。他开始以为是自己要去个穷乡僻壤集训，可能之后很长时间都见不上面，这让人产生点郁结也无可厚非。但仔细瞧那人表情，又似乎和郁结扯不上关系，因为樱井还是一如往常地听他讲落语，甚至比往常听得更为专注。那人专注起来眼睛会带有三分寒色，但若这眼睛定位在二宫身上，那这三分寒色最后总会化作温暖春流，汨汨地淌。

“翔桑。”二宫叫他。

樱井回头看他。

二宫把烟掐了，低头刨了刨刘海：“发生什么事了么？”

樱井浅浅地抿开嘴，他说：“你还有空操心我？”

二宫说：“因为是我硬拉你来当陪练。”

樱井勾着他的肩，他没有立刻回答。

等二宫再想追问，樱井忽地开口：“你擅长的段子那么多，为什么一定要挑《死神》？”

二宫笑着看他：“不如你猜猜。”

樱井的目光再次盯向夜色深处：“……某日某时某地，只要确定了任务，死神就一定会去夺取那人性命，这个故事简单来说是这样。”

“对。”

“但其实不光是性命，任何事物都有迎来终结的那一刻，大到这个星球，小到一只蚂蚁，因为没有终结就难以获得下一场新生，你曾经以为远山一派的落语已经成为一个终结一个过去，但终究它还是以这样的方式获得了新生。所以你想起了这个尘封已久的段子，如果要向谈春表一表决心，这篇的确最适合不过。”

二宫一愣，似有些触动，他抓紧了樱井的袖子：“这个故事的结局并不好，源平任意改变了死神的处事规则，他在死神的帮助下救了很多人，却也在死神摆出事不关己模样的时候眼看生命流逝而无所作为，后来难得他想有所作为，却因为自己的小聪明搭上了性命。所以他算不得幸运，因为他挥霍完了死神赠与他的所有幸运。”

樱井轻声说：“那如果是你，死神告诉你手里的生命之烛已经燃到了最后，那么你是乖乖把蜡烛交给他，还是死死守着最后一束光绝不放手？”

“他一定要做这个选择吗？”

“看起来这是两个选择，但实际上死神只会给他一个选择。”

二宫锁着的眉头舒展了开。

半晌，他说：“……我好像明白该怎么讲了。”

“这就明白了？”

二宫点头，眼底蕴开一层笑意。

樱井也在夜色里回了他一个笑。

二宫把毛毯分了他一点：“我在邮件里也说了，这次是要去一年的。”

樱井“嗯”了声：“我知道。”

“听说是在静冈那边，每天都能看见富士山，我还没有体验过对着富士山讲落语是什么感觉。”

“大概和長渕剛在富士山开演唱会感觉差不多。”

“只要不没收我的通讯工具，我一定会第一时间拍给你看。”

“……”

“翔桑？”

“嗯？”

二宫挠挠耳朵：“你呢？”

“我？”

“接下来工作忙么？”

樱井顿了一下：“有了一些部署，我也要参加一个行动。”

“很棘手？”

“因为不在都内，可能很难联系你。”

“这样。”二宫轻叹了声气，“一年，是不是挺久的？”

樱井点头，他沉声回：“是。”

他像在对自己说：“太久了。”

“为了不辜负你，我一定会拿个金赏回来。”

“……当然，只要你想，你就一定可以。”

“你这是带了滤镜，大家可都是非常厉害的。”二宫撞了撞他肩膀，“远距离挺磨人，但你要等我。”

樱井微微一怔。

二宫忽然侧过头，飞快亲了樱井嘴角一口。

见樱井恍了恍神，他便在那人唇边接连亲了好几下。

最后一下刚要离开就被樱井低头咬住了下唇，腰上也多了双手箍住他。

他们披着同一条毛毯接吻，夜风有点凉，樱井的嘴唇也有点凉，像吹拂在二宫耳边的夜风，拂面温柔，可停留在面颊的触感极轻极快，拂面过后便再难抓住。

抓不住的感觉有些讨厌。

他忍不住伸手抱紧了樱井。

樱井侧躺在床上，手指拨开了二宫的刘海。

两人被子下面光溜溜，他们很喜欢小腿缠在一块儿睡。眼前二宫闭着眼，刚刚他的声音有点泛哑，估计是练得太累，樱井拍着他的后背，像在哄他，二宫的脑袋往樱井的颈窝蹭了蹭，仿佛这里最舒服。

樱井却根本睡不着。他仔细地看着二宫的脸，时不时用手描摹，可惜他不太会画画，没办法把记忆里这人的模样跃然纸上，这次的行动他甚至不能带照片，连留一个念想的东西都没有，他只能选择带走一些落语书。

上级说他是因为涉足这个案子才给自己招致参与如此高危的海外行动，可他知道若不是因为这个案子，他连结识二宫的机会都没有。他们不会在那个拥挤的会馆里相遇，他不会喜欢落语，也不会在那个冬日雨夜倾听二宫献给他的那场独一无二的落语篇章。

他在七年前隐隐奢望过的东西被三声枪响击碎，七年后他不再年轻，却体验了较之七年前更甚的心动效应。他们在爱情里都保有一种态度，希望对方能成为更好的自己，要一直保持这种态度确实辛苦，因为这种“更好”需要建立在他们相遇的基础，却不会因为一些外来因素轻易改变，比如时间，比如分离。他了解二宫的想法，知道他对落语的热爱，猜得出他选《死神》的用心良苦，他一定能在这个舞台里站得更高，只是高台之上的风景不一定有樱井的参与，但站在高处的二宫，一定会在人群里第一个看到他。

同样，樱井也有自己的工作，三年前他填写申请绝非一时冲动。他并不认为这是一种因果循环的代价，因为他明白离了本职工作的自己和这些年讲不了落语的二宫是一样的。

他们个性如此不同，却在这些原则问题上能产生共鸣。

否则他们也不会在各自的领域里有所担当，更不会在相距甚远的距离外互相吸引靠近。

二宫睡得很熟，樱井替他盖好被子，对着他的耳朵轻声说晚安。

随后他悄悄起身，从包里寻出那些白色纸张，拧亮小台灯。

伴随着钟表声，他掐了掐眉心。

钢笔触及纸张发出沙沙的声音。

他在那张行动确认表上签上了自己的名字。

“我明明用的不是运气，是智慧。”源平回答。

“有运气的人才配拥有那个智慧，而你，已经到时间了。”

“那我把一万两给你，你能送我新的运气吗？”

二宫手里掏出另一支蜡烛：“那么，新的蜡烛就需要你自己来引火。”

他的手指立刻颤抖起来：“如果熄灭了怎么办？如果突然吹起风来怎么办？”

“我可以帮你挡着，来，快点吧，没有时间了。”

他紧张地吞咽了一下，哆哆嗦嗦做了个引火的动作。

“啊，我点燃了！”他满眼欣喜，“我就知道我会是个长命的人！”

被突如其来的喜悦冲昏头脑的源平已经开始计划着下一场赚钱行动了，他雀跃地比划了个胜利手势。

死神慢悠悠跟着他，说：“源平啊，源平，现在天都这么亮了，还点什么蜡烛呀？”

源平下意识回头，他快笑出眼泪。

他即将成为这个世界上最有财富的人。

“天真的很亮，阳光刺得我快睁不开眼了。”

源平本能性一低头，他沾沾自喜地呼了口气。

竟将那蜡烛一口吹灭。

此时的死神发出一声爆笑，他一个倾身飞入半空，整张脸也变成了如同阿普切的骷髅模样。

源平愣住了，他半张着嘴，不甘心地看着那个半空中的人影。

可惜他没办法说出一句话，死神轻柔地飞到他身边，慢慢抬起手里的镰刀。

“死亡这件事，是没有怜悯可讲的。”

最后这句话他吞吐出一句气音，漂亮地收尾。

二宫趴在窗前，手指摸着脖子上的红围巾。

眼前的富士山轮廓逐渐清晰，让人想起那句白扇倒悬东海。

所有人都在等候刚才那轮发表会的成绩，今天是集训的第一天，很多事情等待着他们，路还很长。

他听见沉重的推门声音，谈春拉开门，挨个扫过每一张脸，最后他看见了窗户边上的二宫。

木屐咣当咣当走过来。

“最后那句台词是你想的吗？”

“哪一句？”

谈春问：“死亡是没有怜悯可讲的这一句。”

二宫摇头。

“不，是从一个朋友那里受到的启发。”

谈春挑了挑眉：“朋友？”

早上是樱井送二宫去的长途巴士站。

旁边很多家长也在送别孩子，他们排队的时候看见有些父母正在抹眼泪。

他们排在末尾，二宫会是最后一个上车的人。他把樱井的那条红围巾装上了，背包里露出一个角。

樱井掌着他的肩，慢慢推着他前行。

二宫那个位置靠窗，他坐下后朝窗外看了看，樱井笑着看他，他挥手，樱井便也跟着挥，来回挥了好几次。

二宫比了个口型，让他别送了，上班要迟到了。

樱井朝后退了一步，他小声地咳嗽了一声。

车辆发动，他迅速抬头看了二宫一眼。

二宫当场愣了愣神，大脑像嗡地一声入了湖水。

他每次有一些不好的直觉降临时，五感总会率先做出反应。

他来不及和这些直觉作斗争，车辆已经徐徐从樱井身侧开过。

二宫看着樱井，那人站在原地，单手插着兜，站在清晨，站在雾里，像要遁入晨曦之间，像要如同死神先生般展翅升空。

樱井的那个眼神确实让二宫难以忘怀。

以至于在这场严酷的集训岁月里，樱井时常叨扰他的梦，却总在梦里带着车站送别时如出一辙的表情。

“……朋友？”

眼前的谈春重复问了一遍。

二宫定了定，回到现实。

窗外是阳光下的富士山。

他轻轻地摇了摇头。

“不，是恋人。”

一个好的落语家其实身上的孤独感非常强烈，就算现在把这么多落语家集合在一起，他们也很难像参加部活的高中生一样热情高涨。他们都不是年轻人，每个人心里对落语的认识都有一个独特的谱，他们不喜欢认可别人，也不期待别人认可自己。

其实远山曾经也给二宫讲过，业内人能夸你讲得好的没几个，一些评论家还总喜欢添油加醋地乱写，心浮气躁难免乱了根性，而你只需走过自己心底的那根平衡木，求一个问心无愧。

二宫不是立川弟子，他来这里培训是因为谈春，若非他初日改写的那场《死神》结局惊艳四座，恐怕他进来没几天就要被人彻底孤立。眼前虽算不上孤立，可也没有多少人愿意和他做朋友。这样也好，清静。他可以除了吃饭睡觉，脑子里只留下落语。

现在这种一个人的专注和他之前一个人的独自练习有所不同，那时脚下没有路，每一步都像踩着虚幻的云朵，如今四周仍然一片漆黑，他却能看见那颗引领他前行的启明星。

参加集训的人八成都是二つ目，有些人职历不浅，他们是想通过明年的比赛一口气拿到晋升真打的机会。

参与明年比赛的基准是必须熟练掌握100个段子，在选拔会上发放给现场的观众，观众在100个中选一个写下来，最终表演的篇目会在席间抽6个。每个人的学习方法都不尽相同，很多人喜欢把段子写下来，在廊前走来走去地背。

二宫从不写下来背，写下来一个字一个字背，就算背错一个助词也会认为自己出了错，因为进入大脑的是文字，而不是那个故事本身。

要让那个故事进入大脑，首先就必须让自己成为那个人。

无论是文七，是高尾太夫，还是死神。

训练中没有观众参与，唯一能给予反馈的只有几个真打师父，那些都是谈春一手教出来的，嘴上不饶人，两个月间骂走了好几个。二宫倒不怕被骂，或者他希望能被多骂，因为他觉着有道理的他会改，没道理的他会先琢磨，再决定改不改，这也是一个介于进步和妥协中的自我升华过程。

他每天都会给樱井发消息，有时是文字，累的时候他只发一张图。他喜欢半躺在廊前发，因为廊前能看见通往富士山的路上大片大片的花田。他刚来时那里的花色还不太明显，眼下视野企及处如同铺下一张巨大的血色绒毯，千重红锦，盈盈盛放。

他练了个通宵，就给樱井发一颗朝阳；遇到雨季，发一张迷蒙雾霭下的千日红花丛；没什么想法的时候，那就发一张正在睡觉的野猫。

樱井没有回复，二宫知道警察行动时一般不能带私人手机，如果属于长时间的暗访追击，那更是每时每刻都得保持工作状态。

他们都在各自的世界奋斗，而他会在生活的每一个间隙里抓紧时间想念他。

三个月期间一满，谈春给大家放了三天假。

东京变得很温暖，二宫的父母开车来接他。和子妈妈捧着他的脸左右仔细看，说瘦了瘦了还是瘦了。二宫笑着摸摸她的手，说本来就是去吃苦，你还指望我去度假啊？

他们在家里吃饭，二宫和他父亲喝了点酒。电视里在放缉#毒相关的纪录片，年轻的精英警察英勇殉职，今日都内举办了他的葬礼仪式。

二宫的父亲递给他一支烟。

老爷子说：“比赛时间定了记得告诉我，我会让街坊邻居们都去看。”

二宫咬着烟嘴：“他们恐怕只记得因为我去拜师学落语没上成大学，被你骂得有多惨。”

两父子相视一笑，一笑泯恩仇。

二宫时不时掏出手机，仍然没有消息和来电记录。

纪录片里适时响起三声枪响，二宫被这声音吓了一跳，手颓然一抖。

他父亲像看出什么，问他怎么了，是不是在等谁的电话。

二宫没有正面回答。

他起身，迅速拿起沙发上的外套，说要出一下门。

外面下了点小雨，等他打着伞走到樱井那个公寓楼下天已经黑透，他抬头，遥遥望着。

上楼后他接连按了四五次门铃，里面没有任何响动。

他挠挠头，只能低头拿着手机接着打。

这时隔壁有人打开门倒垃圾，那人见着门外站着二宫还惊了惊，估计觉着这场景怎么有点似曾相识。

那人缩着脖子下楼，缩着脖子上楼。回来见二宫还在那里站着，便问了句：“你找谁啊？”

二宫说：“这间屋子的人。”

“那你肯定没看到楼下贴的单子，这间屋子正在招租，现在没人住，不过应该很快会有新的人住进来了。”

二宫一僵，他转身：“招租？”

“是啊。”那人顿了顿，“哦，你是不是找之前住这儿的警察？”

“对，你见过他吗？”

那人瘪嘴：“有几个月没见了，他应该没有回来过。”

雨啪嗒啪嗒砸着窗户，那人瞅着二宫像个雕塑似的站着，索性不再搭话。

二宫蹲在樱井家门口，脑袋埋着，拼命在回忆什么。

樱井当时说会去外地办案，就算去的时间不短，他也不会就这么直接地把东京的房子退掉。他说因为工作原因很难联系上二宫，二宫信了，心甘情愿地给他发了几个月石沉大海的消息，还兀自想着那人铁定会抽空回上他一大篇以表歉意。

现在没等来消息，等来的却是个没人居住的空公寓，这绝非什么好征兆。

樱井不告诉他，是因为那人老早知道自己会走，至于去哪儿，要做什么，他不说，可能是职责所在，可能是他要参加一个不能连累他人的行动。

他率先做了这个选择，甚至放弃了和二宫商量。

二宫暴躁地抓了抓头。

这回他没拿伞，从楼梯间一路急行向下，冲进雨帘。

警视厅门口静悄悄的，二宫喘着气跑到了路口。

他左右望了望，只能站着继续干等。

等待的滋味不太好，亟待解决的问题在等待中只能变成一系列的糟糕猜想。

他的胸口有些发闷，隐隐伴着一阵抽疼。

上一次有这样发闷的感觉，还是很多年前远山被警察突然抓走的时候，因为这种感觉里很清晰地镌刻着离别。

他捋了把脸上的雨水，抬头。

他看见此时一辆警车在街边停下，里面走出来几个穿着黑色警服的人。

二宫眯起眼睛，像从那几个轮廓里认出了谁。

他的心脏像终于吸收到了一小束温暖的光。

相叶刚下车，就被人用手抓着了胳膊。他身侧同僚以为光天化日这是要发生袭警事件急忙做了个制止的动作，好在相叶眼尖，认出了面前这个被雨淋得有些狼狈的男人。

“相叶警官。”二宫死死盯着他，“我是……”

“我知道，你是二宫老师。”相叶冲旁边的同僚不好意思笑了笑，“一个朋友，聊几句，你们先回局里。”

二宫却没有什么寒暄的念头，他开门见山：“樱井翔人呢？”他盯了眼冰冷的警视厅大楼，“他还在这栋楼里么？”

相叶站在他背后，脸上也润着一层雨气，笑容也敛了。

“现在不在了。”

二宫回过头：“他去了哪里？”

“抱歉，二宫老师，行动部署的事我也不清楚，但是翔酱现在并不在一课上班，他离开东京有一段时间了。”

二宫皱起眉：“那他什么时候回来？”

“我也不知道。”相叶的声音似乎有点底气不足，“我想他回来了他一定会联系你……”

“相叶桑。”二宫看着他，“不要试图在一个落语家面前撒谎。”

相叶蓦地抬起头，他们四目相触。

“落语，是啊，你是可以讲落语了……”相叶嘴里喃喃着。

“什么意思？”

他们站在可以避雨的屋檐下。

相叶叹了声气。

“其实我刚从葬礼上回来，牺牲的是一个认识很久的同僚，这些年我参加过的类似葬礼大概有三到四次，每次回来都很压抑，所以我都会选择去寄席上排解这种压抑。有时候当警察就是这样，生死往往是一个瞬间的事，往往那个瞬间过后，他就必须要舍下很多人，但我们又不能轻易后悔，因为我们必须要对得起这身制服。”

二宫沉默了一阵，他没注意到自己一开口声音有些颤抖：“那他……他还活着吗？”

相叶抿了抿唇，面色严肃。

二宫紧张起来，指甲戳进了手掌心。

片刻，相叶点头：“应该是活着的，不过殉职的……是和他一起参加行动的人。”

二宫靠着墙，小小松了口气。

他的额头上除了雨，还有一层细密的薄汗。

“很多警察到头来都孑然一身，他们身边很少有人能真正理解他们，因为不愿意选择理解，那些人就只能抱着误解的态度选择忘记，选择放弃。”

“这是他让你告诉我的？”二宫捉着相叶的目光。

“不，不是。”

“那你说，他究竟为什么不得不去参加这样的危险行动？”

在落语家面前的确很难说什么搪塞的话，他们都有一双能发现问题的火眼金睛。

相叶深呼一口气，说：“你以为远山的案子为什么轻易地翻了篇？”

二宫一愣。

“如果这个案子有问题，为什么非要等到这么多年之后才被人拿出来重审？”相叶说，“很多事情身不由己，他既然愿意让你重新回到落语舞台，那么不管这个过程需要付出什么，一颗真心，还是一条硬命，他应该早就有所准备。”

说到这里话便该停了。

相叶看了眼时间，对着二宫说了句再见。

“一个人怎么可能平白无故地从这个世界上消失？”二宫在他身后沉声说，“怎么会不留下一点痕迹地走？我的确不够了解他，因为我不知道该去哪里找他，而他竟也看不见我。”

相叶缓缓转过身，他看见二宫半闭着眼，手掌撑着额头，整个人疲惫极了。

“二宫老师？”

“我要站高一点。”

“什么？”

二宫垂下手，看向天空。

“站高一点。”

天空下着细密的雨，四周白茫茫一片，没有前路。

二宫说：“站到只要他回来，就能一眼看到我的地方去。”

15

人在下决心的时候恐怕并没有预想过自己会为了这个决心付出到何种程度。

之前二宫的集训生活是吃饭睡觉和落语，现在虽然也是如此，可吃饭睡觉的时间被大大压缩，因为他给自己定了个目标数，不是100个段子，而是真打级别的264个。

他不能停，每分每秒都告诫自己必须向前走；他不能停，是因为停下来会让一些负面情绪趁虚而入，会让他走得不稳。

连谈春都觉着他疯了，单单放了个三日假期，回来竟像变了个人。又或许是谈春之前对他有所误解，他一直以为二宫并不爱显露好胜心，因为他游刃有余，清楚自己的能力界限在哪。但其实那人本身就是一把未出鞘的利剑，随时待命。出鞘的时机不多，一旦出鞘，快如光火，谁也抓不着他，只能仰头看他越飞越高。

只是之前他还时不时来找谈春闲聊，现在却连话也不太爱讲。每天第一个起床，每晚最后一个回房。后来才知他早上起床练习前都会习惯性看早间法制新闻，在小小的休息室沉静地抱膝坐着，不知在看什么，因为他脸上总表现着希望看到什么，却又不愿在这里看到什么似的表情。

他的腰不太好，有时深夜总会被疼醒，疼得睡不着就只能咬牙趴着，在一盏晕黄的小台灯下翻台本书。

谈春得知后来看他，带了点药酒。

二宫想起身，被谈春按着让他别动。

谈春叹气说人家以为只有冲锋陷阵的运动员才容易满身病痛，其实我们这行干了一辈子的，身体检查下来大大小小总有点毛病。

二宫没应声，谈春瞥了眼台本书，慢悠悠说：“讲落语不是准备考试，不是你挑灯夜读头顶悬根绳子就一定能讲好的。”

空气里有淡淡的药酒味，二宫半闭着眼趴着，嘴里轻声说了句谢谢。

“我上次像你这样，估计是十几年前闹失恋的时候，当时以为自己一心扑在落语里，就能把外界的事情统统忘光。结果被师父骂了个狗血淋头，说失恋了就该喝酒就该哭，落语不是用来逃避用来寄托感情的工具，这样对落语太失礼了，落语家也是人，经历爱恨离别是再自然不过的事，因为落语里也都是这样的人间百态。后来我就听师父的话，该哭一场就哭，该醉一场就醉，大梦初醒之后，啊，太阳还在天上，世界还是春夏秋冬地轮换，我仍然没有拯救世界，那就只有去接着讲落语了。”

二宫愣了愣，他回头看向谈春，谈春往桌上放了一瓶酒两个杯子，他对二宫说：“聊聊吧。”

二宫坐起身，两人盘腿面对面坐在小方桌前。

谈春的确挺会聊天，两人都是靠嘴皮子吃饭，对方话里有话立马能听得出。

“……没有失恋。”

“嗯？”

“我没有失恋。”二宫挠挠眉毛，“明明是你自己想喝酒。”

谈春笑了笑：“那你是为了什么讲落语？”

二宫抬眸看他：“为了什么？”

“把喜欢的东西当饭吃其实并不轻松，要是没有一个目的，一个目标，神仙都很难坚持下去。”

二宫低头喝酒，他说：“以前觉得是为了自己。”

“哦？那现在呢？”

二宫苦笑，没答。

谈春说：“那就是为了喜欢的人。”

二宫瞅瞅他，没否认，接着倒酒。

谈春的笑容更深：“挺好的。”

“挺好？”

谈春点头：“什么为了自己为了得奖为了出人头地，其实这些都是虚的，能说出口是为了喜欢的人，为了在意的人，其实挺了不起的。因为就算全世界没有人再愿意听你讲落语，只有那个人是绝对不会离开的，他会成为寄席里唯一的观众，成为黑暗里的灯。有这样一个存在，那么这个落语家其实已经很幸福了。有些人踽踽独行一辈子也找不到这样一个人，他们甚至到最后也不知道自己究竟是为了什么吃这口饭。”

二宫拿杯子的手一滞，他像被这些话点醒。

谈春拍拍他的肩膀，也不深问，他知道二宫悟性高，话说三分已经足够。

“如果你再年轻十岁，我啊，一定收你当弟子。”谈春笑眯眯看着他，打了个酒嗝，“我就喜欢你这股子韧劲。”

后半夜二宫送半醉的谈春回房，之后他捂着腰光脚走在廊间。

夜里有风铃声，他停下步子，听着那些声音像浪潮一样遁远，一切平和而安静。

他意识到这里没有硝烟没有子弹，没有罪恶没有厮杀。

他是有点腰疼，但他还健康；训练是很严苛，但他无需刀锋里搏命。

那么樱井呢？

同样一片天空，他只想把这样的平和与安静送给樱井。

通过风，通过雾。

通过翱翔的飞鸟。

通过温柔的海洋。

——我很想你。

二宫的那身“极鲛”服被拿出来重新修改了尺寸。

他被几个工作人员围着，脸也上了妆。休息间里静极了，只听几个工作人员说今日座无虚席，今年还特意换了大厅，没想到初赛名单一公布，门票转瞬售罄。

听闻去年比赛中三笑亭家的一个弟子得了前座新人奖，他也是业界最年轻的获奖者之一。他最近在推上推荐了今年看好的比赛选手，还写了些道歉的话，说因为一些事阴差阳错，否则和这位选手在去年就有机会成为战友。

二宫的父母都来了比赛现场，还有师兄一家人，和几个老早改行的昔日同门。

比赛规则是一个一个叫号上场，现场抽完段子几乎没有准备时间就要立刻开始表演。

有人成功有人失败，所有选手的即时成绩都会出现在大屏幕上。

当然，大屏幕上也会写出选手师承何处。有些姓氏一出来大家都会下意识拍掌，因为光是几个耳熟能详的名字就已经承载了半个时代的荣光。

二宫的头发被梳理得很整齐，露出光洁的额头。他站在侧台等待上场，嘈杂的人声过耳，每一个动静都会在他心底掀起一阵浪潮。

哗哗哗，哗哗哗。

他深吸一口气，下一瞬，抬起腿，他从黑暗走到了光里。

这里的打光非常亮，热烈的光源在他头顶汇聚，很热，很灼人。

他慢慢跪坐在舞台中央，眼前的景象像一场梦，他看见自己的母亲哭了，师兄笃定地合掌祈祷，所有人的目光都聚焦在他这里。

骚动的人群渐渐安静，屏幕上演示出他需要演讲的篇章。

他闭上了眼。

头顶的屏幕也亮了起来，上面出现了他的名字。

二宫和也。

元师承远山流。

现在，是一名自由落语家。

啪嗒一声，折扇响了。

他勾起嘴角，再次睁开了眼。

世界如同静止，时间像被暂停。

聚光灯只留了一束，睁开眼的二宫像看不见满场的观众，好似这里只剩他一人。直到头顶不知何时又出现另一束打光，光束下的人背对着二宫坐着，那人像身处远方，穿着奇怪的外国衣衫。二宫看着那个背影，心开始往下坠，沉到底，又像遭遇反弹似的再次上升。

那个背影一直没有回头，但二宫像能感受到那人的呼吸。

死神不在那人的脚边，也没有什么快要熄灭的生命之烛围着他。他是有生命痕迹的。

二宫的视线一直定格在那个点，回过神来，那里不过是剧场内安放的一棵圣诞树。

观众席再次亮了，看着他的仍然是那些熟悉又陌生的脸。

世界恢复如常。

二宫捏紧了拳，他缓缓神，轻声开口。

谈春为首的评委席纷纷注目着这个青年落语家。有人开始问谈春他是谁，为什么之前从来没有见过，又问谈春是哪里招来的，怎么没有入立川家的门。谈春像老早料到，单单笑而不语。

恐怕过了今晚，注目二宫的不光是这些落语名家，还有更多这个业界内外的其他人。

这场风景迟来了十年，可任何能够按照想象进行的人生并不能称为真正的人生，正是因为这十年间发生了太多难以预料的事，才让遭遇过的坎坷碰壁成为一种积累，才能让今日的呈现之景格外珍贵。

二宫做到了，做得很成功。

谈春为他鼓起掌，观众席所有人都站了起来。

唯有台上那个沉浸在自己故事里的青年自由落语家，云淡风轻地正坐，随后，深深埋首鞠躬。

二宫的出现让这场比赛产生了新格局，至少之前媒体开押的冠军人选这次都没有二宫的得分高。

人们发现了这匹黑马，还是匹后劲十足的黑马。

这免不了会让远山那些旧事重新出现在众人眼前，可这回一些年轻的落语家纷纷选择为二宫发声，他们认为大家的眼睛已经放在落语本身，二宫的实力有目共睹，就算今日大家不知道他过去师承何处，他的优秀仍然存在。落语界需要这样的力量，需要这样的血液。

这一系列水花让这场比赛关注率直升。

二宫的名字上了热搜，他的比赛战绩不俗，如今还未败下阵来过。

其中不乏一些评论家说他其实靠脸收获了一批饭，落语界根本不需要这样的偶像脸。

二宫听闻倒没在意，他说能因为脸给他投票他也很高兴，大家看落语就是看你的表演，看表演自然会看到脸，怎么让脸、让表情表现得让人喜欢本就是落语家应该思考的地方。

媒体发现这个青年落语家说话的确讨喜。有真本事，情商也高，埋没了这么多年，是有些可惜。

决赛前又到了入冬季。

二宫回东京后把樱井曾经住的公寓租了下来，隔壁门那个酷爱深夜倒垃圾的宅男看见他掏钥匙，又吓得呜哇了一声。

不过那宅男指着二宫的脸说：“我在电视上看见过你，有名人！”

连一个大门不出的宅男都能认出二宫的脸，现代的网络信息传播速度还是非常可观。

因为决赛送了很多关系者票来，二宫发放给家人和同门，最后还剩了一张。可能他在交代数目的时候就下意识多留了一张，只是这张的归属依然不明，如同樱井那个永远打不通的电话。

他去了警视厅，路上还遇到几个认出他的路人，他给她们签了名。

夜晚来临，他站在路边跺着脚等，路边那家卖小豆汤的摊贩还没有休业。二宫盯着那阵热滚滚的白气，觉得白气像也跑进了他的眼睛里。

“二宫老师？”

二宫回头，看见相叶是下班出来。

那人刚走出门就被冻得够呛，二宫竟还能寒天冻地站这么久。

“你好。”二宫冲他点点头。

“你怎么来了？”

“哦，之前一直不在东京，现在回来了。”

“我看到了，比赛！”相叶兴奋地说，“超厉害的！和当时在店里听你讲的时候一样厉害！”

提到这话两人都怔了一瞬，相叶揉了揉脸，脸上的表情有些抱歉。

“我只是喜欢来这里买小豆汤。”二宫的眼睛看向那家店，“以前会给翔桑带一份。”

“这样。”

“他还是没有消息吗？”

相叶无奈地冲他一笑：“没有。”

二宫看了看他：“好，我知道了，谢谢你。”

说完他转过身，似乎想走，犹豫了半天他从口袋里掏出那张皱皱的决赛门票，又回头递给相叶：“反正不知道给谁了，送你。”

他将那张票塞到相叶手上，自己裹紧外套，急匆匆走了。

相叶拿着那张还有点温度的纸质票，内心有些复杂。

其实他包里还装着另一份文件，一些新的人事调动——高冢副参事官坐上了正参事官的位置，而缉#毒行动也有了后续进展。

行动在半个月前结束，警方死伤惨重，事态比预想中严重多了。许多复归而回的警察甚至难以进行日常工作，成日奔波在泥土里草丛里，每分每秒都要拿生命做赌注，他们会对眼前突如其来的平静生活产生抗拒。

他们必须接受一定的心理治疗，如果治疗得不好，恐怕很难回归原职。后半辈子他们也只能去地方做片警，再没有一个战场能供他们挥洒热血，因为他们骨子里的血液早已被迫冷去。

像眼前东京的气温一样。相叶想。

冬天真不是一个能让人开心得起来的季节。

可气温丝毫不影响决赛的气氛。

这场决赛将进行生放送，有电视台专门的主持人前来当司会进行中继，摄像机更是里里外外进驻，今年成了货真价实的落语年。

二宫的心态依旧平常。那个三笑亭家的弟子来后台看他，瞧着二宫比赛前还戴着耳塞玩掌机，就知道这家伙心里有数，他倒是白担心一场。

不知道会有多少人关注这场比赛，无论这场比赛结果如何，二宫要举行真打晋升会的消息一大早就刷遍了社交平台。比起眼前的100个段子备选，大家更想看他如何在264个段子里自由徜徉而仍不紧张。

其实这些观众想错了，二宫并不是不紧张，他在每讲一段落语前都会紧张，但可能这种紧张里大部分都是兴奋。他热爱这些段子，热爱扮演里面的每一个角色，他想让自己不留悔意，也想让观众不枉花钱而来，那么这些紧张和兴奋就必须汇聚成一场绝佳的表演。

二宫抽到了尾号，最后上场。

和他竞争冠军的还有两位，一个来自立川家，一个来自春风亭，三人一路过关斩将，水准相当，应该说谁拿冠军都不奇怪。

二宫运气不错，抽到的三个段子都是他曾经讲过的拿手名篇。

《文七元结》，《死神》，《御膳汁粉》。

前面两个是大段子，收尾的这个是小段子。

可这个小段子对他其实意义非常，因为他记得这是他讲给樱井听的第一个落语。

那时他还在那个破旧的理发店里当老板，樱井为了案子经常到店里叨扰。那人夸二宫做的小豆汤好吃，还吃出了小豆汤里的栗子甘露煮，现在想起来，他记得当时樱井一直在笑。

那一幕久远而美好，那么这一回，他也试图把这个故事讲得美好。

不管在座的人理不理解，他自己知道，这就是他和他的故事。

他讲完最后一个音节，整个人嘴角扬起明艳的笑。

观众静了三秒，之后便是排山倒海的掌声。

二宫头顶的金球砰地炸裂，里面飞舞出无数彩条。

相关人员逐一上台，彩条之下现出了毛笔挥墨而成的二宫和也四个大字。

他被人一一拥抱，谈春给他献花，紧接着金色的冠军奖杯被人捧了上来。

话筒凑到他的嘴边。

他木木地接过，刚才还说得漂亮的好口才到现在竟有些卡住。

他不知所措，迅速红了眼睛。

“我……”

话筒发出一声气流音，台下渐渐安静，所有人笑着看他。

“曾经我觉得我生命中最重要的就是落语。师父离开后，我对落语一度心灰意冷，于是改行当了剪刀手。但我发现，落语这个东西，是无处不在的，它像空气一样渗透我的生活。有人在那时跟我说，一个人如果能找到一件天生就适合做的事，那么那件事就是一个梦想的开始。”二宫激动地说，“可如果站在这里是一个梦想的延续，那么遇见他，就是这个梦想馈赠的宝物。也许我现在还不能称得上是一个优秀的落语家，我仍然是不甘心的，但总有一天——”

二宫蹭了蹭眼角：“大家会在谈到落语这个话题的时候，自然而然蹦出我的名字；大家在听喜欢的落语的时候，自然而然就想听我演绎的版本。”

“所以，我感谢师父，感谢你们。”二宫顿了一下，“也感谢他。”

闪光灯在他面前晃个不停，一拥而上的人群将他横着高高举起。

漫天的金条飞到他的脸侧。

他伸手，抓了抓。

像在一瞬间抓到了光和风。

庆功宴一直庆到深夜。

二宫说话说到嗓子发哑，直到旁边有人喊了一句外面下雪了！

一听这话，众人仿佛被点燃似的纷纷出门看雪。

二宫也想看，不过他没有走正门，而是走的安全通道避开了人流。

一楼停了许多自行车，他绕过那些弯路，总算走到了大道外。

雪下得很浅，在他鞋子上很快化成了水。

他的手机没电了，所以不能拍照，眼下还喝了不少酒，现在连自己在哪儿也定位不到。

左边能看见东京塔，那么樱井的那个公寓应该也在附近。

想到这里，他慢慢蹲下身去。

静了片刻，他沙哑着声音开口。

自言自语。

“找不到路了呐，翔桑，找不到了。”

他看着夜色里的薄雪：“如果说得奖是这条路的终点，那么我走到了。如果说真打是下一条路的终点，那么我也即将走到了。可是之后呢？之后的路呢？”

“不是说，只要我找不到路的时候，你就第一个来找我吗？那你在哪儿呢？在哪儿呢？骗子，真是骗子。”

他反复说了好几遍在哪儿呢？在哪儿呢？

骗子，大骗子。

说到最后他捂着眼睛，把头深深埋进膝盖。

咣当一声，旁边的自动贩卖机掉出两瓶红茶。

二宫抬头，看见不远处的相叶捧了两瓶滚热的红茶，他走过来，递给他一瓶。

二宫伸手接过那瓶茶，相叶应该听完了整场落语，可是他破天荒没发表什么意见，只让他早点回家。

等相叶刚走了几步，二宫忽然发觉手心里除了那瓶茶，还有一张皱巴巴的纸条。

他将那张纸条慢慢展开，随着手指动作的展开他竟也有些奇异地心跳加速。

里面写了一个地址，地点在群马，地址最后的落款是XX孤儿院。

上面还附加了一句话。

——其他的不能多说，总之这是翔君的老家，去看看吧。

16

樱井家里的确是开孤儿院的，小时候他跟一群孩子扎堆长大，童年过得热热闹闹。只是谁也没想过这个称王称霸的豆丁男孩最后会选择当警察，还进了搜查一课。

这其实是件光荣的事，因为警察这个角色是非分明，他们一向代表刚正不阿，代表光明色彩。如果没有七年前那场事故，樱井父母这辈子应该没什么可忧愁的，至少会比现在少添两根白发。

可能是上天觉着樱井从小到大顺风顺水，这是他命中一道坎，这道坎劈碎了他的幸福，也让他头也不回地扎进了更黑的深渊。

这些事樱井只在那个雨夜里对二宫讲了一部分，但二宫可以想象他在讲那些事情背后所隐藏的情绪。

二宫捏着那张地址，一大早坐上了开往群马的新干线，他脖子上戴着那条鲜红的围巾，在车上半梦半醒间仍旧能够感受到那阵熟悉的温暖。

地址不是特别好找，他转了两次电车，最后一截去往多野郡的路只能打车。

那司机听闻地址，还告诫他晚上别乱跑，最近这段路不太平，经常有抢劫犯出没，一路上都贴着警告标识。

车子最终停在一片山茶花园前，入眼皆是紫红色的影子。

二宫下了车，顺着那花园向里望，路的尽头确实有一扇铁门，铁门上也缠绕着绿色的藤蔓，里面传来说话的声音。

二宫忽然有些紧张，这种紧张和讲演会开始前的那种并不一样。

这里是樱井的家，是他从小长大的地方，他就像以樱井的视角再度踏入这片土地，第一感觉竟并不陌生。

他顺着这条路向前走，发现铁门虚掩，一推就能开。他轻手轻脚地进门，隐约看见一个绿色的草坪围出一个空间，像一个简易的运动场，看样子以前是个小型足球场，现在这里只有一些正在玩野球的少年。

那些少年穿着白色野球服，来来回回地跑，只见一颗球被高高扬起，一个少年仰着头想去接，结果不小心向后摔倒了，而那颗球，稳稳当当地落入了门口的那个青年人手里。

少年们好奇地回头，二宫俯身，把那个摔跤少年扶了起来。

他冲他们笑了笑，那些少年便也露着白牙对他笑。

“你找谁呀？”那个摔倒的少年问他。

二宫一愣，他向四周望了望。

这时有人踩着楼梯从二楼下来，逆着光，二宫下意识眯起眼。

他听见有少年叫她园长太太，那位妇人点点头，又将目光投向二宫。

一看眉眼和行为举止二宫便能猜测出她是谁，他整了整衣角，向她微微鞠了一躬。

室内的茶几上也插着几枝山茶花，屋子里有着清新的味道。二宫坐在沙发上，樱井母亲捧了两杯茶出来。

二宫刚刚做了自我介绍，可是他也不知道应该怎么定义他和樱井的关系，很显然樱井母亲在听到他来自东京时有些诧异，或者是她这些年从来没有接待过樱井的朋友，也并不知道会有一个朋友千里迢迢造访到这个偏僻的孤儿院来。

他们还没说几句话，樱井的父亲回来了。

樱井父亲和樱井几乎一个模子，只是他父亲看上去更加不苟言笑，脸上的风霜痕迹也很重。他脱掉外套，听闻有客人来，便摘了眼镜擦了擦上面的雾气，再戴上，慢慢走进来。

二宫只好再次站起，又陈述了一遍：“我是二宫和也。”

樱井的父亲隔着镜片审视他，他眉峰蜷了蜷：“坐。”

二宫坐下，樱井父母似乎面面相觑了一眼。

“翔君的朋友？”

二宫点头：“对的。”

樱井父亲沉默了一阵。

樱井母亲说：“为什么会到这里来？”

二宫抿了抿嘴：“因为在东京一直没有翔桑的消息，所以想着来他的老家看看。”

“很感谢你来，这么大老远，路上一定很辛苦。”樱井父亲沉声说，“不过你也知道，他已经很多年没有回过家了，我们老早就断了联系，所以这回恐怕要让你白来一趟了。”

二宫愣了愣。

即便他想象过这样的对话发生，可真实听到时，仍然令人丧气。

他下意识垂下头，触着膝盖的手指渐渐缩紧，铺天盖地的疲惫像座大山似的压着他的背——

他想他可不能在樱井的父母面前失态，只能使劲揉了揉脸。

樱井父亲看着他这一系列表情，像意识到什么：“你……”

二宫红着眼睛抬起头。

“你是不是落语家？”樱井父亲说，“我最近在电视上经常看到有关你的新闻。”

二宫抑制着喉咙口那股涩意，他说：“是。”

“落语？”

这话让旁边的樱井母亲脸色一惊，她说完后也不知哪里情绪不对，眼睛竟立刻涌出一阵晶莹的泪光。

她单手捂住嘴，忽而背对着他们站起。

樱井父亲的表情僵了僵，他急忙走过去，扶上她的后背。

“怎么回事你哭什么哭？”樱井父亲声音放得很轻，“还有客人在呢。”

“我就是没忍住，我……”她小声地抽泣，“你知道的……他回来的时候，包里一直装着那些书，翻得又旧又破，那些落语书……”

“别说了——”

二宫猛地站起，他朝前走了一步，脑袋嗡嗡发沉。

“他回来了？”

樱井母亲擦着眼泪，樱井父亲站定在他们中间。

二宫甚至听得见自己的心跳，他吞咽了一下，太阳穴突突地跳着。

“他回来了？”他又再次问了一遍。

樱井父亲沉静地看着他，半晌，他叹气：“抱歉，二宫先生，你要理解为人父母的难处，很多时候我们都在自责为什么当初要让他去当警察，也许他的确适合这个职业，可是……太苦了，他真的太苦了。”

镜片后那双苍老的眼睛也泛着点点银光：“我们希望他和过去的生活彻底告别，认识的人也好，过去的荣光也罢，后半辈子，我们只愿他能平安健康，我们年纪大了，看不得儿女不好，这是父母的一些私心，也请你见谅。”

二宫皱了皱眉，他像听进去了，又像还沉浸在某种意识里出不来，他定神：“那他好吗？”

樱井父亲一怔。

“他过得好吗？他健康吗？”二宫接二连三地问。

樱井父亲叹了声气：“不算太好，但是，一切总会变好的。”

二宫有些乏力地后退了几步，他扶了扶额头，转过身。

窗外那些少年仍然在阳光下的山茶花丛后奔跑。

少年的声音明亮动人，脸上的笑容真挚而美好，或许曾经樱井也有过这样的一段时光。

他知道那人不会野球，可能这个足球场就是他童年的归属之一。

樱井应该也站在二宫所站之处看过外面的景色，那么他的眼睛里会看见些什么呢？

二宫站着看了几分钟，半掩的窗户吹着他的围巾飞起一角。

樱井母亲似乎认出那条围巾，她渐渐停止了抽泣，发神般地盯着二宫的背影。

此时二宫忽然回过身，他竭力挤了个笑容，整个人深呼一口气，像下了个巨大的决心。

他说：“我有一个不情之请。”

“什么？”

他指了指外面的草坪空间：“我可以在这里，办一个小型的落语会吗？”

樱井父母均被这个提议愣住。

“落语会？”

“我知道这个要求很无理，可是，人的记忆都是来源于过去，就算过去的那些事情不一定美好，那也是这个人生命的一部分。如果他亲口说他想要舍去那些东西，想要和过去彻底地一刀两断，那么这场落语会之后，我就立刻离开，再也不会出现在这里。”

樱井父亲有些惊诧。

二宫俯身，九十度鞠躬：“拜托你们了！”

他这句话带着回声，窗外那些少年们也听见了，他们纷纷聚集在窗沿，小心地朝里打探。

窗外的风吹得更大，院内忽然飘起了一阵山茶花雨。

樱井母亲望着那些缱绻花影，没有说话。

樱井父亲扶着她的肩，上下轻轻拍打。

看来，剩余的冬天也不长了。

群马县的藤冈警署驻在所很久没有翻修，这里人员不多，年轻的优秀的都分去了群马警视厅总部，只有些快退休的老警察还在这里工作。

不过半月前这里调来了新人，是从东京调来的，老警察心里有数，能往这里分配，铁定不是来大展拳脚的。

那人来报道的时候只简单地说了自己的名字，因为他是做巡警，经常不在警署，和老警察们说话的机会也少。后来听到点风言风语，说这青年警察以前也是搜查一课的精英，估计得罪了高层，先是去做了海外缉#毒警，一身伤痕地回来，原先的岗位早被别人替代，听说心理测试也没过，眼下是回不了重案组了。

老警察知道，这年头的缉#毒警，辛苦熬回来的没几个，别提结婚，连恢复正常生活都需要花费好些年。

他不知道这个新分配来的青年警察是不是也遭遇着同样的事，因为他在换衣室里好像看到过那人肩膀上的枪痕。那青年警察瞅人时眼睛总带着锋利的警惕意味，唯有所里几个老年人边吃午饭边放落语的时候，那人会自动进入到他们的视野，他坐在椅子上安静地咬着饭团，偶尔抬头看着那个四方屏幕。

电视机经常出问题，老警察们敲敲打打，差点寿终正寝。后来是被这青年警察修好的，原来搜查一课的精英无所不能，还会修电视。

这就让午饭的落语时间平和地延续了，最近老警察们有新话题，东京yomiuri杯落语大赛，得金奖的那个小青年，长得白白净净特好看，也不知那么个瘦弱身体里藏着什么，怎么就像火山似的喷发出掌控全场的巨大能量。

一聊到这个话题，所里的青年警察就不见了。

老警察知道他一周只有一天假，那天他会回家，骑着辆破旧的自行车。

其余六天他都住在警察的职工宿舍里，那宿舍条件不好，周围连个便利店都没有，货真价实的荒郊野岭。可是非常宁谧，白天景色不错，老警察遛狗的时候会看见那个青年在晨跑。老警察遥遥说了声早上好，汪星人也跟着汪汪汪，那人却像阵风似的穿过他们，仿佛看不见。老警察却知道他戴着耳机，估计在听落语。

一个大好青年，怎么就摊上个老年人爱好。

今天应该是他的回家日，他会提前三十分钟走，每周都这样，老警察准了假条，知道他是去看心理医生。

“诶，翔君。”

老警察从桌子底下拎出一小袋橘子，递给他：“我老伴儿家里种的，给你捎一袋，特别甜。”

青年警察脸上愣了愣，他好像从来没有和这个老警察有过这样的日常谈话。老警察却硬塞到他手里：“也没时间给你举办欢迎会，但是我觉着你工作很认真，比那几个老胳膊老腿儿的认真多了。”

樱井盯着那袋子里的橘子，他翕动着嘴唇，老警察虽然耳朵不太好，但也看清了口型，他在说谢谢。

橘子的袋子被挂在自行车车把上，他的确要先去诊疗所。

前台的接待人员已经认识他，像习惯了他不怎么笑的样子，仍然友好地替他按了电梯按钮。

会诊时间是一个小时，医生会例行公事地问他最近的睡眠质量怎么样，其实并不好，樱井知道，若是一切都好，他也不会来到这里。

“还会听着落语入睡吗？”

樱井点头。

“最近听的是什么段子？”

樱井张了张口：“《御膳汁粉》。”

“哦，有什么特别的吗？”

樱井说：“没什么，也就心烦的时候听。”

医生记录着什么，樱井移开目光，看着桌上的几本落语会刊。

医生发现了，他说：“想看吗？借给你看。”

樱井怔了怔，忙摆手：“不用了。”

医生笑起：“能跟我一问一答这么久，比上个月有进步多了，你不知道，你刚来第一天，我差点以为你要把我们诊所给拆了。”

樱井低头，淡淡抿了抿嘴。

“快下雨了，今天早点回家吧。”

医生借了他一件雨衣。

樱井刚回东京时，其实很多同事都愿意他回到原来的岗位去。

只是在行动报告会上，他和参事官发生了激烈的冲突。

高冢参事官声称他们这个行动组有三个都倒戈了毒#贩，樱井没有及时汇报，导致原本很多计划都出现了纰漏。

樱井冷冷地看着他，竟直言问了句你懂什么？你亲眼见过那边的情形吗？你根本无法想象我们每天经历着什么样的生活。

高冢厉声厉色：“樱井警官，请注意你的言辞，你以为你在跟谁说话？其实我们一早就怀疑你隐瞒行动，之后的你必须接受严肃调查——”

樱井自嘲地笑了笑。

高冢尖利着声音问他：“你笑什么？”

樱井接着笑。

“我问你笑什么？”

樱井低下头，他终究笑够了。之后他伸出手，摘下了警帽，转过身，边走边解着制服的扣子。

有人要拦他，被他一手挥开，几个人蜂拥而上，会场一时发生了混乱。

高冢瞪大眼睛，大声说了句他疯了，他真是疯了！

这事一发生，注定他回不了搜查一课。他在调查室待了一周，关禁闭写检查。

他在这一周之中几乎没有睡觉，整个人像半生半死。

上头给他的最终结果是他断定他因为行动缘故留下了一定的躁动症，现在需要进行治疗，眼下别说搜查一课，东京警视厅他也不能待了。

一周后他的母亲前来接他。

樱井母亲一看到他，整个人崩溃般哭出了声，她抱着樱井的头，眼泪大颗大颗往下砸。

调查室的角落里摆放着樱井的行李，里面露着那些泛黄的落语残页。

“我们回家，回家好吗？”她揉着樱井的脑袋，“我们一家人，齐齐整整，再也不分开。”

她搀着樱井起身，走了两步，樱井却忽地僵在原地。

他撇开樱井母亲的手，跌跌撞撞地走回室内的角落，俯身，把那些落语书拿了出来。

“翔君？”

樱井盯着那些书，表情竟有些痛苦。

他揉着书页，抿紧唇，整个人绝望地闭上眼。

“好。”他无力地开口，“回家。”

樱井坐上了去车站的巴士，巴士穿越了半座城市，明灭的光火映在了他的眼睛里。

巴士在落语大厅前有一个一分钟的停车时间，大厅楼前设置了一张鲜艳的海报。

樱井透过车上的玻璃，看见了海报上二宫的脸。

有点久违，二宫穿着那身眼熟的和服，端坐在席间，笑得像是另一个世界的人。他看着樱井，樱井也看着他。二宫在他看不见的世界里过得很好，没有他，那人也会过得很好，这在走之前他就知道。

现在的樱井需要克服的阴影太多，他自己都不知道什么时候会好，他不愿意把这些不好的带给二宫，这对他不公平，因为那人更适合站在阳光下。

对樱井来说，孤儿院是他的家，可东京的那个小公寓也是他的家。现在他告别了一个家，去往另一个家。

车辆发动，钻入了一个长长的隧道。

而隧道过后，身后的世界，就真真和他无关了。

17

二宫拉着小横幅，指挥另一头叠罗汉的少年们举高点，再举高点。露天的简易寄席逐渐成型。

今天要下雨，所以还得搭个棚。因为并没有那么多陈设，众人只能把孤儿院以前办运动会时候的设施统统拿出来充数。

厨房里有蛋包饭的味道，连晚饭都是二宫亲手包办，他这个主办方可谓非常称职。

几个光头小不点儿扯着二宫的裤腿问：“呐，哥哥哥哥，落语是什么呀？是不是童话故事？”

二宫蹲下去挨个摸他们的光头：“比童话故事要好玩一点。”

“为什么？”

“因为不光是公主啊王子之类的，还有很多好玩的人。”

“那我可以学吗？”

“当然可以，但是落语家留光头不好看，所以先等你头发长出来了再说。”

二宫在孩子里人气不错，可能是他做的饭抓住了小不点儿们的胃。一上午过去，那几个孩子就像雏鸟情结似的围着他转。樱井母亲也对他改了口，从叫他二宫先生变成了二宫君，后来二宫说叫他NINO就好了，大家都这么叫。

这场落语会在晚上六点开始，这应该和目前为止二宫讲的每一场落语都不一样。

他从没有讲给孩子们听过，为了让他们听懂，他还得改一个简单的讲法。而且没有正式的服装，他被迫穿上了樱井父亲给他找出来的打年糕时会穿的祭祀装，有点滑稽，但也顾不了太多。

孤儿院许久没有这么热闹，还吸引了不少围观街坊。有些懂点落语的一看是二宫都吓了一跳，纷纷找着周围有没有电视台的摄像头，他们竟以为二宫是跑这里来做慈善。

时间快到了，二宫像模像样地上台，他朝大家鞠了一躬。

天公不作美，这场雨还是下下来了，气氛没有被影响，因为雨声也可以成为另一种节奏。

大家欢快地鼓起掌，像拉开了一场联欢会的序幕。

二宫清了清嗓：“那么，各位小哥哥小姐姐大婶婶三姑爷，我开始了。”

樱井遥遥停了自行车，就听到了密集的鼓点声。

他朝园里张望了一眼，到处张灯结彩的，他以为在给谁过生日。他还穿着全套雨衣，在夜色里像个隐形人。其实他本也是这么打算，从侧门进去，再悄无声息地回他的房间。

他用钥匙打开侧门，这时一阵接一阵的哄笑声传了过来。

樱井拿钥匙的手一抖，他不记得园内有谁能当这样的开心果。正当他凝神细听，他听见那些哄笑声的背后，隐隐混有另一个清亮的男音。

啪嗒一声，他手里的钥匙掉在了地上。

他的心脏像停了一拍，脚步的行进本能性促使他回过身，慢慢向大门的方向靠近。

夜里的山茶花仍然带着清香，空气里除了这阵奇异的香，还有许多食物的味道。

他想起他小时候每次放学，走到这里也能闻到这些类似这样的温暖味道——家的味道。

他的脸上被雨浇得湿湿的，他用手抹了一把，迅速推开了铁门。

围观人群太多了，他站在最后根本看不清舞台上的光景。他挨个穿过那些人的肩膀，穿过灯光印在地上的方格影子。观看落语的人并没有发现这个穿着雨衣的男人，他站在人缝里，目光透过这层雨帘，探向舞台上的那个人。

二宫跪坐在这个简易舞台上谈笑风生，他比以前看着坐得更正，嘴里说的每句话都像插上了自信的翅膀，原来人是真的可以发光发亮的。

樱井站了很久，久到他所处的位置下方晕上了一圈水。

捧着水果从厨房里出来的樱井母亲看见了穿着雨衣的樱井，她浑身一颤，手上险些不稳，她在黑暗中叫了声“翔君”。

这句话及时打断了台上正在讲落语的二宫。至少在二宫的职业生涯里，他还从没有讲到一半打断自己，这不理智，也不专业，可是这些理智和专业对着评审或许有用，对着樱井，那便不顶用了。

至少他还记得自己来这里是做什么的。

他慌忙从台上站起，他是场内站得最高的人，所以很快定位到了樱井。樱井一怔，罩上了雨衣，退出人群似乎想走。二宫从台上跳下来，面前的观众都给他让出了一条豁口。樱井退到了雨中，二宫便也跟着追到了雨中。

二宫叫他：“樱井翔！”

穿着雨衣的人脚下一顿，他停了停步。

二宫喘着气，他朝雨中的樱井走了一步，又一步。

他停在了一步之遥。

“……翔桑。”二宫再次叫他，语气像有点哀求的意思，“翔桑。”

人群快围过来了，这并不是个看热闹的好场合。

二宫冷静下来，他吸了吸鼻子，转头看见不远处的樱井母亲撑了把伞，怔怔地看着他们俩。

疏散人群的工作交给了樱井父亲，还有一些寄席的善后，只能等着雨停过后。

樱井母亲点亮了灯，给樱井和二宫一人递了一张毛巾。

两人坐在沙发一头一尾，默不作声地擦着脑袋。

樱井母亲看他们俩都不说话，只能她先开口。

她说了二宫为什么来，为什么要办落语会，不是故意瞒着樱井。

她每说一句话都会打量面前两个人的表情，最后像终究看明白了些什么，她起身，说：“你们聊吧。”

她轻轻带上门，咔哒一声。沙发上的二宫把毛巾挂在脖子上，他轻轻回头，看着樱井双肘撑着膝盖，没什么表情。但是露出的小臂有一道疤，二宫皱起眉，那应该是刀伤，樱井意识到他的目光，立刻将袖子拉了下去。

“你就没话跟我说？”二宫问。

樱井余光瞥了过来，他低下头，说：“为什么来，来做什么，刚刚都听我母亲讲了。”

二宫扯着毛巾，朝沙发后瘫着：“是不是觉得困扰了？”

樱井摇摇头，像苦笑了一下：“没有。”

“既然没有，你为什么连看都不敢看我？”二宫蹙眉，“你有这么讨厌我？”

“我没——”

“樱井翔。”

二宫倏忽站起身，他看着他，想说什么。他想说的太多了，樱井的头发长长了，下巴有胡茬，以前他的眼睛里是藏有波涛的，现在那些波涛成了摊死水，至少没有因为二宫站在他眼前而荡漾出任何浪花。这便让二宫什么也说不出来。他看过很多电影，阔别重逢的恋人可以轻而易举地说出那些想念，他却不行，因为只是看着樱井——他在呼吸，在喘气，在说话，那些曾经悬在二宫心口的东西便如千斤巨石似的落了地。

他竟产生了一瞬间的知足。

他爱的人还活着。

二宫用手掐起眉心，之后很快把脖子上的毛巾取下来。

“我本来就定了今天晚上回东京的新干线，明天我还有工作，我在这里已经待得够久了。”

樱井扬起头，二宫静静地回视他。

二宫慢慢穿着外套，再扣上扣子。这个过程只有衣料的声音，他看见樱井的喉结上下涌动，但始终没有说出什么话。

最后那条红围巾被二宫叠好，他慢慢蹲下身，伸出左手，先是碰着樱井的手指，那人缩了一下，紧接着红色围巾塞进了他的指缝里。二宫双手摸着那条围巾，他用力地按压了一下，那条围巾便物归原主了。

“我要走了。”二宫说，“不知道什么时候才能再来，但如果你不想见我，我也可以趁你不在的时候来，毕竟我答应了那些小毛头们教他们讲落语。”

说完他便站了起来，缩着背朝门口走。

他一开门，发现樱井母亲端着两杯水，在门口不知站了多久。

二宫一愣：“伯母。”

“要走了？”她问。

二宫点头：“对，给你们添了太多麻烦了。”

“这么晚了已经没有公交了，你要怎么回去？”

“我用电话叫个车就行。”

“下这么大雨怎么叫车？”

“没事。”

“我让翔君开车送你吧。”

“诶？不用——”

樱井母亲冲屋内的樱井招呼：“你还坐着干什么？”

孤儿院有辆小货车，二宫坐上副驾驶，手里还被樱井母亲塞了很多吃的。她朝二宫挥手，让他有空随时来玩，二宫笑着跟她说再见。

樱井拿了钥匙从另一头走来，他拉开车门，坐了进来。

雨刷器在他们面前摆动，二宫坐正身，系上了安全带。

从这里开往车站需要将近一个小时。二宫下意识偏头看着窗外，樱井按开了车上的电台，没想到调到了一个落语电台。信号不是特别好，窸窸窣窣的人声讲着一个关于《夢金》的故事。二宫的脑子里立刻出现了这个段子的脉络，他跟着哼了几句，夹着浓重的鼻音。

樱井没说话，盯着前方的夜路。

二宫觉着嘴巴有点干，他喝了口樱井母亲给他装的温茶水，整个人稍稍缓过来了些。

“我总有一种错觉。”他忽然开口。

“我们什么时候说了要分手吗？”

樱井握方向盘的手一紧。

“我想了很久，想了很久，我们明明没有分手，那天你送我去车站，你也没有说就这样结束。那你总得给我正式地说一声，比如你想分手了，不想见到我了，想在这里重新生活，甚至想和其他的人结婚。”二宫喃喃道，“你跟我说呀，你跟我说了，我就再也不来了。你结婚的时候也千万不要给我发请柬，我可不会去你的结婚典礼上讲落语，我……”

“NINO。”樱井打断他。

二宫舒了口气，他说：“真是的，我到底在说些什么。”

樱井放慢车速，他握着方向盘的手稍稍松了松劲，可没等他们这场对话划上休止，不远处忽然有几辆刺眼的摩托车灯晃入了他们的视野。

樱井愣住，发现那几辆车围着路边另外一辆熄火的轿车来回打转，那些人像在雨中大笑，甚至用手暴力地拍打轿车的玻璃。

二宫面色一惊，他猛地想起来时那个驾驶员告诉他最近发生的抢劫案件。

樱井几乎在光火之间踩了刹车，两人因为惯性作用朝前一倾。

“怎么回事？”

“你千万别下车。”樱井解开安全带，“打个电话，立刻报警。”

二宫伸手抓住他的胳膊：“翔桑。”

樱井回头，两人目光相触，樱井淡淡说：“放心，比这更多的人我都遇到过。”

二宫在触及他胳膊的时候摸到了那道长长的刀痕。

手感摸着不太好，这便更难让他放手。

樱井却冲他笑了笑：“NINO，别让我忘了我是警察这件事，因为如果连这件事我都忘了，那么我可能真的没有什么朝前走的力气了。”

二宫看着他的眼睛，手间的指头松了。

樱井推开车门，大步朝前走去。

这场雨没停，越下越大。

为首那人砸玻璃的人脖子被人狠狠摁住，那人哎呀一声大叫，转瞬被人摔进雨里。旁边那几个抢劫犯发现了雨中突然出现的男人，他们还来不及反应，肚子上纷纷挨了一脚。

啪嗒，啪嗒，踩着雨水的声音混杂了拳头的肉音。

以前二宫也见过樱井打架，但那时他绝不是这样的打法。这种近乎残酷——甚至带有杀意的打法是二宫难以想象的，他之前确实暗自揣测过樱井经历了什么，可那些揣测只停留在大脑的意象里，现在这些意象汇聚成眼前真实的画面，他承认这样的樱井非常可怕。

二宫在车内左右寻找了一番，发现车后座有一瓶喷雾剂。

二宫这辈子有两次机会动武。

上一次他拿棒子打了个通缉犯，这一回，他拿了瓶喷雾剂冲进雨帘，也不知找没找准位置，对着那几个人的眼睛便呲呲呲喷了过去。

樱井还抓着一个人的领子握紧拳头，那人瑟瑟发抖，双手下意识护住自己。

二宫脸色一滞，以为那人在劫难逃，他想叫一声樱井的名字制止他，只是张开口都是雨水，他的声音被隐掉了。

却未曾想到樱井竟然控制住了那个拳头的力度，他胸腔剧烈起伏着喘气，脸上露着竭力克制的情绪，攥紧的拳头被他捏得发白，终究没有落在那人的脸上。

樱井垂下手，在雨中愣神地站着。

地上横躺着几个捂眼睛喊疼的的抢劫犯。

轿车上的少女颤颤巍巍地走下车，她吓得脸色发青，路都走不稳。

警车声近了。

老警察被通知晚上加班，心情不太好，可急急忙忙赶到警署，发现那几个困扰市区已久的抢劫犯竟被逮着了。

他问了下谁这么英勇，笔录人员努努嘴，说咱们警署立大功了。

老警察看见樱井像个落汤鸡似的站着，他正在跟谁打电话汇报情况。

“不愧是元搜查一课，下手简直快狠准。”

“快准不知道，狠是真狠。”笔录人员说，“之前说他有暴力倾向，我看没说错。”

“瞎讲。”老警察瞪他，“你们跟人家接触过吗？你忘了他帮咱们修好了电视？”

二宫坐在他们身后，听着他们有一句没一句地讲樱井的事。他静静听着，觉得很好奇，他从那个老警察的口中得知了他办公桌的位置，他悄悄看过去，桌面干净极了，那是樱井平日工作的地方。他还会修电视，以前明明是个连厨房都会炸掉的人。

他想到这轻轻笑了一声，却不料面前两个警察忽然回头看向他。

二宫抿紧嘴，冲他们点头。

“哦，这是和樱井警官一起捉拿罪犯的，见义勇为的好市民。”

“对对，我是好市民。”

“嘿！”老警察忽然掐了把大腿，“你不是那个落语冠军吗？！那个什么什么二宫和也来着的！”

二宫惊了一跳：“是，是我，不过我现在就是个见义勇为的好市民罢了。”

老警察一把泪：“之前我们全办公室的人都看了你的比赛，非常非常精彩。”

二宫抓到他话中字眼：“都看了？”

“决赛那天我们一起看了直播。”老警察说，“方便给我签个名不？我闺女也喜欢你，方便多签一份吗？”

等樱井从审讯室出来，二宫已经被人团团围着嘘寒问暖，地方人民真热情。他从人缝里看见了樱井，眼神示意快来救他，樱井扯了扯嘴角，他单手搭着外套，在人群外咳了一声。

见到是樱井过来，几个老警察迅速散开。

二宫的袖子都被扯皱了，他捋了捋，说：“没想到群马人民也这么喜欢落语。”

“走吧。”

“还走？”二宫看了眼表，“最后一班新干线都过了。”

樱井一愣，说：“抱歉。”

“我随便找个酒店，明早回去。”

“市区太远了，附近也没什么酒店。”

二宫眉头扬了扬：“你住哪儿？”

“职工宿舍。”

“一个人住？”

“当然。”

“那还等什么？我都要困死了。”

樱井愣了一瞬：“你不怕？”

二宫觉着好笑：“我怕什么？”

樱井看着二宫的眼睛：“好吧，那你来我这儿。”

职工宿舍要上一个长长的坡，没路灯，晚上很黑。

二宫打着手机电筒，一阶一阶跟着樱井走。

樱井却不需要灯似的，在前面走得很快。

他住的四楼，得走楼梯上去，整栋楼阴风阵阵，至少不是个理想住处。

樱井的房间更逼仄，浴室厕所之外，卧室小到只能容纳一张床。

不过樱井平时回来也就睡个觉，有时值夜班直接睡办公室，那里的暖气更足。

“条件不是特别好，你别介意。”

樱井把门关上，两个男人这么一挤，落脚空间所剩无几。

“我无所谓。”二宫说，“你为什么不住好一点的地方？”

“这里离警署近，也不需要和其他人交流。”

“你就一直一个人吗？”

樱井说：“警署的前辈挺照顾我的。”

“他们要是照顾你，会一看见你就躲开？”

樱井抿着嘴：“习惯了就好。”

二宫皱起眉。

“你把衣服换了吧。”樱井钻进浴室，声音温吞地传来，“我帮你放水。”

水声响了，二宫抬头，将这间房子仔仔细细打量了一遍。

他看见床头有一些简易书架，上面摆了一些书籍。除了几本心理治疗的书，剩下的基本都是当年他最喜欢的那些落语书。二宫用手碰了碰那些书籍。待他回头，看见樱井正站在浴室门口望着他，手里拿着干净的睡衣和毛巾。

二宫蹲坐在小得出奇的浴缸里，并拢腿，他顺着门缝偷看樱井铺床。

樱井转身，发现二宫在瞟他，问了一句水温怎么样？

二宫趴在浴缸边上，说：“不是特别烫。”

“那随便洗一下就出来，明天你再回去好好泡。”

二宫哦了句，哗啦一声光着身子站起，门外的樱井猝不及防一愣，他忙背过身去接着铺床。

二宫围了条毛巾出来，整个人还在滴水，樱井又拿了另一条毛巾蒙上他的头替他擦。

擦到一半，他的小臂被二宫握住了。

樱井手上的动作一停，二宫用拇指蹭着他小臂上的那道伤口。

“NINO？”

二宫从毛巾后露出了眼睛：“翔桑，你前面头发又长了，我给你剪一下吧。”

樱井愣了愣：“是吗？”

“你这里有没有剪刀？”

樱井想了一阵，从旁边的抽屉里找出了一把剪刀。

因为没别的地方坐，樱井只能坐在床边，二宫仍然裹着一条毛巾，半俯着身，伸手刨了刨他的刘海。

樱井的手上捧了张报纸，眼睛沉静地眨了眨。

冰凉的剪刀轻轻地蹭到了樱井的额头。

面前的二宫裸着上身，还有些水珠在皮肤上滚着。

樱井就不知该看哪里。

他这种局促的样子被二宫看见了，二宫装不知情，仍不动声色地替他剪着刘海。

二宫离他很近，吞吐的气息像故意喷在他脸上。

樱井向后微微一仰，又被二宫捞着脑袋按了回来。

他们四目相触。

“你不要总拿一副欠了我的表情看我。”二宫说，“你要是真的觉得欠了我，那你就想想该怎么还。”

樱井舔了舔下唇，他说：“我——”

下一瞬，二宫突然丢了剪刀，他跨坐到樱井的腿上，歪着头亲向樱井的嘴角。

他只选择在他的嘴唇边缘像羽毛拂面似的轻轻流连，并没有去碰樱井的上下唇。

他腰上的毛巾松了，整个人温热地贴住樱井，樱井被他按着倒在了床上，二宫在上方看着他。

“你得这样还，知道吗？”

之后他慢慢凑下去，用额头顶住樱井，眼睛紧闭，他们都在温柔地呼吸。

只是这场温柔的较量仍旧输给了本能的欲望觉醒，不过片刻，二宫忽然被人按住肩膀狠狠翻了个身，随后他的嘴唇被人用力封住。

他们像野兽似的撕扯纠缠，二宫搂着樱井的脖子，那人也按着他的腰，两人很快光溜溜相对。

现在什么都不必思考，也没什么可思考的。

樱井记得吻哪里会让二宫觉着舒服，也明白抚摸什么地方会让他硬得更快。

二宫看见了樱井肩上的弹孔，他吻上去，用舌头画着圈儿舔。

樱井闷不做声地在下面帮他抚慰，他手指上有茧，便只能放弃用手，换嘴含上去，替他口到射出来。

因为没有润滑的东西，就这么直接进去肯定会很疼。

二宫看出了他脸上的犹豫，冷静地说了句：“不会比你中枪的时候更疼。”

说完这话两人竟都互相红了眼睛。

樱井伸手抱他，下面便顺势插了进去，二宫摸着他的后脑，只能把腿盘得更紧。

他们一齐浮沉在欲望小舟里，浪潮很大，他们这只小舟孤单又脆弱。

夜色深了，他们只能不知疲倦地送给彼此拥抱。

或许这个拥抱应该来得更早些，在樱井看着直播里的二宫举起金色奖杯被人高高举起的时候，他就想穿进那个四方屏幕里去给台上的人一个拥抱。只是想念的滋味总会被忽而降临的黑暗阻挡，黑暗里的血腥与杀戮像梦魇似的缠着他，导致他丢了伸手拥抱的勇气，也失去了用真面目面对二宫的决心。

“……有些时候出任务总要等很久，和毒贩打游击战，三天三夜都不能睡。那种时候你知道我都在干什么吗？”

樱井轻声说。

“不知道。”二宫贴着他的胸口听心跳。

“背落语。我把你给我的那些书里的落语全部背下来了。”

二宫一怔。

“你不信？那我背给你听。”

他清了清嗓，当真开始慢慢说起段子。他的声音沉着有力，他一句一句地背，二宫便闭着眼睛认真听。

樱井的声音很好听，但是气息有点乱，二宫发现他背着背着全身像在发抖似的，忙睁开眼，伸手探上樱井的额头。

樱井晃了晃脑袋，说：“我刚刚说到哪儿了？”

“别背了。”二宫说，“别背了，翔桑。”

“……”

“我知道，你一背就会想到那些不好的画面。”

樱井眯着眼睛打量他：“因为我很难忘记。”

“我明白的。”二宫亲着他的眼睛，“今天别想了，不然你又会失眠。”

樱井说：“好。”

“这次换我来讲，我哄你睡觉好不好？”

“用落语？”

“不，我打算用童话。”

樱井轻声笑了笑：“什么样的童话？”

“大概是王子公主以‘我爱你’这句话结束的童话。”

“我爱你？”

他们在黑暗中紧紧相拥。

二宫嗯了一声。

“是的，我爱你。”

雨停了，职工宿舍前有一丛花绽开了瓣。

那是之前樱井栽下的，他本以为这些花终究不能抵抗严寒，很难在这个时节开花。

没想到它们赶在春暖之前，于风中雨中盛放开来。

樱井在二宫的轻声讲述中闭上了眼。

而眼前风雨已过。

明天会是个晴朗的好天。

-全文完-

文中出现的落语如下。

《荞麦面》

《芝浜》

《火焰太鼓》

《牡丹灯笼》

《御膳汁粉》

《文七元结》

《目黑的秋刀鱼》

《寿限無》

《紺屋高尾》

《茶の湯》

《死神》

《夢金》


End file.
